


With Our Daddies

by LarCon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Baekhyun, Bottom Jongin, EXO - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Top Chanyeol, Top Jongdae, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kris, Top Kyungsoo, Top Lu Han, Top Minseok, Top Sehun, Top Yi Xing, bottom tao, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarCon/pseuds/LarCon
Summary: Jongin, Tao, and Baekhyun are littles who require the care and guidance of their 9 "Daddies."Set in an AU where everyone is either classified as a dom, or a sub. Both are born with a design on the inside of their right wrist. Matching designs=meant to be. Several doms can be for one sub, or the other way around. Subs are charicaristically "littles." They enjoy things a child might and can slip out of the headspace whenever they want or need to. Doms are generally more mature and are destined to take care of their sub(s). Male subs CAN become pregnant, but this is not a universal trait. Not everyone carries the gene to make this possible.CROSS POSTED ON AFF





	1. Chapter 1

_"DADDY!!!"_

All 9 men jerk their heads up and see all 3 of their littles sprinting into the living room. Jongin, Tao, and Baekhyun were supposed to be playing in their toy room while their daddies relaxed and watched a movie. They honestly should have expected this to happen. Those three can never get along long enough to accomplish anything other than screaming. They let out a collective sigh and a few rub their face with their hands. They really do love their little boys, honestly, they do. But it would be nice if they weren't constantly at each other's throats.

Baekhyun is the first to reach the living room and just as he does Jongin pulls on the back of his shirt, bringing him face-to-face with the tile in the kitchen. Tao tries to jump over Baekhyun, but the elder grabs his foot as he lands, bringing him down to the floor with him. Jongin runs up to the couch and immediately tries to splutter out what has happened. All of the daddies look at each other and then back at Jongin, trying desperately to decipher what the little is carrying on about while watching the chaos unfold.

Suddenly Minseok jumps in. "Jongin. Baby, slow down! Daddies can't tell what you're saying when you talk so fast. Now, please start over."

Jongin looks at him and takes a big breath and closes his eyes.

When he opens them he points at Baekhyun accusingly and shouts "BAEKKIE RIPPED MY BUNNY'S HEAD OFF AND THREW IT AT TAO AND THEN TAO STOMPED ON IT AND SAID THAT HE WAS UGLY!!!"

Baekhyun's eyes go wide and Tao's mouth falls open as they just heard Jongin throw them under the bus. Baekhyun gets up and runs over beside Jongin, pushing him over so he can talk to Daddy Minseok.

"But Daddy! He said he thought my eyeliner was smudgy and IT'S NOT!!! He's just upset that I won't let him borrow it!"

Jongin's mouth drops this time and he feels his eyes start to water "That's not true, Baekkie!"

Suddenly, Kris and Kyungsoo get up and try to diffuse the situation. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin and turns him around so that his face is in Kyungsoo's chest. He starts stroking Jongin's hair as Jongin starts sobbing against him. Jongin has always been sensitive. He doesn't like to be in trouble and cries when he thinks someone might be upset with him. Kris takes Baekhyun's wrist in one hand and grabs Tao's shirt with the other as the boy was trying to sneak away to avoid being in trouble. Kris holds onto them tightly to prevent a prison break and looks down at the both of them with menacing eyes. Daddy Kris can be really scary when he's upset. He always gives the hardest punishments, too. Baekhyun and Tao look up at Kris and gulp as he glares at them, silently telling them what's going to happen if they don't apologize. NOW. Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin's head as he starts to calm, tears slowing and hiccupping almost gone. Jongin turns around in his Daddy Kyungsoo's arms and lowers his eyebrows, pouting at his "brothers."

Baekhyun lowers his head and mumbles out a small "sorry, Nini..."

Kris nods his head and lets his wrist go. He then turns to Tao.

"Tao...do you have something to say to Jongin?" Kris looks down at him and raises his eyebrow.

Tao knows better than to defy Daddy Kris. He's still feeling the last punishment he got from him.

Tao sighs and looks at Jongin. "I'm sorry too, Jonginnie..."

Satisfied with his apology, Kris lets go of Tao's shirt and chuckles as he sprints back through the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Jongin looks around at his daddies and suddenly feels very shy. His face gets all red and he turns back around and hides his face in Kyungsoo's shirt. Soo laughs as the other daddies "Awwww" over their shy little one. Jongdae gets up and hugs Jongin from behind.

"Little one...would you like for Daddy to fix your bunny later?"

Jongin brings his head up and smiles up at Jongdae as he very enthusiastically nods his head. Jongdae smiles and pats Jongin's head.

"Ok, baby. I'll do that for you later tonight, ok?"

Jongin suddenly wraps his arms around Jongdae's waist and hugs him tight, making his daddy melt a little. They honestly had the sweetest little subs ever. They love them with every bit of their hearts. Once Jongin had left the room to rejoin the other two, Chanyeol stands up and takes a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm going to go take care of Baekhyun. Don't wait up."

The others nod their heads knowingly as Chanyeol makes his way out of the living room. Sehun smirks and shakes his head as he chuckles out "I really wouldn't want to be Baekhyun tonight..."

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!!

I know this chapter is super short, but I will try to make it up to you in the next chapter!

Please leave feedback, whether you like it, hate it, or anything in between! I want to be a better writer for you guys!

-Lis


	2. Baekkie’s Been Bad

Chanyeol walks up the stairs and knocks on Baekhyun's door, opening it before Baekhyun can even say anything. Baekhyun looks up with his eyes wide. He knows this isn't going to be a good visit from Daddy. He knows EXACTLY what's going to happen, and he knows he's not going to like it. Chanyeol glares at him and motions for him to come before turning around and locking the sub's door. Baekhyun gets up and casts his eyes to the floor as he slowly makes his way over to his Daddy Chanyeol. Chanyeol puts the little sub's chin in his hand and tilts his head up so he can look him in the eye.

"Little one..."

Baekhyun's eyes go to Chanyeol's when he hears him speak. He knows what is expected out of him when Chanyeol is the one doing the punishing.

"Yes, Daddy?..."

Chanyeol smirks as he makes note of Baekhyun's behavior. He knows what Daddy expects.

"Do you know why you are about to be punished, little one?"

Baekhyun makes eye contact with his daddy and gulps. "Yes, Daddy....I know..."

Chanyeol's smirk fades away as he takes on an icy tone and sets his eyes in a menacing glare. "Then I won't waste time reminding you. Go on."

Baekhyun lifts his arms up and Chanyeol removes his shirt rather quickly, which startles Baekhyun. Normally Daddy liked to remove his clothing slowly so he could enjoy his little's body before he wrecks him. But apparently, not tonight. The room is a bit chilly, which gives Baekhyun goosebumps and makes his little nipples perk up. Chanyeol notices and reaches forward, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Baekhyun closes his eyes and gasps at the contact. His Daddy's hands were rather cold, too. Chanyeol then backs away a couple of steps and looks down at Baekhyun's boxers.

"Get rid of those, little one."

Baekhyun nods his head and slips his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slides them down his porcelain thighs. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip as he holds back a groan at the sight of his little sub completely bare in front of him. He nods his head and Baekhyun walks over to the bed, bending over the end of it, his chest and face against the mattress as he spreads his legs. Chanyeol walks behind him and smoothes his hand over his little boy's flawless, round ass before giving an experimental swat to one cheek, making Baekhyun cry out.

"Oh little one...this is nothing compared to what you're about to get."

Baekhyun whimpers as he thinks of what's to come. Daddy Chanyeol is never gentle with punishments. Chanyeol walks over to the bedside table and opens the drawers, exposing all of the naughty things Baekhyun keeps in there. He decides on a nice leather paddle and a bright pink cockring. Baekhyun notices what he takes out of the drawer and feels his heartbeat quicken instantly. Chanyeol notices his distress and smiles. He makes his way back behind Baekhyun and drops to his knees. He grabs hold of his little cock and starts quickly pumping it, trying to get him hard as fast as possible before slipping the ring on. He caresses Baekhyun's tight little balls before popping one into his mouth and running his tongue all over it. Baekhyun moans deliciously as he feels his cock harden from the action. Chanyeol jerks him a couple more times and then rolls the ring down his little cock, all the way to the base before standing up again and grabbing the paddle.

"How many do you think you've earned, Baby?" Chanyeol has a teasing tone to his voice now.

Baekhyun takes a second to think before answering back, "15, Daddy?"

Chanyeol laughs darkly before replying "Think again, little one. How many?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen "25...."

Chanyeol smirks to himself as he brings the paddle down one time harshly onto Baekhyun's little ass. "That's better Baby...now count them, OK?"

  _SMACK_

"One!" Baekhyun shouts out.

The paddle hurts so much more than Daddy's hand and poor Baekhyun's ass is going to get pummeled. 

_SMACK_

"TWO!"

Now his eyes are starting to water from the pain. Chanyeol runs his hand over the pretty little red spot he just created on the once flawless skin. He brings his hand up once again and strikes in the same place, making Baekhyun grip the sheets under him and grit his teeth as he grunts out a "three,Daddy!"

By the time Chanyeol makes it to 10, Baekhyun is a sniffling, crying mess. His once porcelain white ass now nothing but red and welted from his Daddy. Chanyeol smiles, enjoying watching the normally sassy and controlling sub fall apart at his hands. Chanyeol swats 5 more onto Baekyun's little ass, relishing the screams he was creating before leaning down and kissing Baekhyun's neck.

"Little one...the last 10 are going to be on your thighs, OK?"

That wasn't Daddy asking for permission. That was Daddy telling Baekhyun  _you're screwed._ Baekhyun nods his head and takes a deep breath right as the paddle makes contact with his left thigh and he screams so loud he's sure he's waking up the whole rest of the house. Chanyeol feels himself get slightly hard, watching the red marks appear. He glances in between Baekhyun's legs and notices he's gotten harder himself.

Chanyeol grabs a handful of Baekhyun's fluffy pink hair and pulls him up before growling into his ear "You little slut. You like this, don't you? You like it when Daddy punishes you nice and hard like this, huh? Look at your poor little cock...and you're dripping all over your blankets, you naughty boy..."

Baekhyun shudders from his Daddy's words. He LOVES dirty talk. It's one of his biggest turn-ons. His Daddy Luhan can make him cum JUST from talking to him like that. Chanyeol feels him shudder against him and decides its time to fuck him senseless. He pushes Baekhyun's chest back onto the bed and spreads his ass as wide as he can, getting a good view of his little sub's tight, perfect, pink hole. He groans a little and grabs the lube. This may be a punishment, but he doesn't want to cause damage. He smears a generous amount of the stuff directly onto Baekhyun's hole before inserting one finger. He starts working it in and out of his baby boy's little ring slowly, giving him a little time to adjust.

He stops suddenly and looks up where Baekhyun's head is before very clearly asking "Color?

" Baekhyun sighs and gives him a thumbs up before answering back "Green, Daddy."

Chanyeol nods his head and works in another finger, hearing Baekhyun hiss under him from the stretch. He starts scissoring his little one's hole open, getting him ready for what's about to come. He slowly adds a third finger and Baekhyun closes his eyes as he feels them start to drop tears. It's not that he's not enjoying this, but the burn is a bit too much. However, he decides that he can take it and doesn't stop Chanyeol when he thrusts a little harder, hitting Baekhyun's prostate. This earns a sinful little moan to escape the sub's mouth and Chanyeol deems him ready to be thoroughly fucked. He strokes himself a couple of times before lining himself up with Baekhyun's entrance, teasing him a bit as he circles his rim.

"Daddy...please don't tease me..."

Chanyeol then grabs onto Baekhyun's hips and fully sheathes himself in one thrust, putting his hand over Baekhyun's mouth to keep him from waking the whole neighborhood. Baekhyun's ass feels like it's on fire. His eyes won't stop producing tears and he feels like breathing is a thing of the past, since all he can do is gasp at how full his Daddy's cock makes him feel. Chanyeol rocks into him at a furious pace, hitting his "special spot (as the Daddies like to call it) skillfully every time. Baekhyun is reduced to a moaning, shivering mess within minutes of Chanyeol entering him. Chanyeol notices how quiet Baekhyun is being and slaps his already red and burning ass.

"Don't you DARE hold back, baby. I want the whole world to know who's fucking you, little one."

"Daddy, please...I am so close...PLEASE let me cum, Daddy"

Chanyeol laughs as he pounds into his little sub's tight pink hole. "No way, little one. Not yet."

Baekhyun whimpers and hangs his head as he feels the pressure inside his poor little red cock build. "DADDY!!! Pleasepleasepleaseplease let me cum! I'll be good!!"

"NO BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol growls into his ear as he leans down and rocks his hips into his baby boy.

After a particularly hard thrust to Baek's prostate, Chanyeol feels him stiffen and grab the sheets beneath him. _Dry orgasm number one._

Chanyeol flips Baekhyun over onto his back and spreads his legs as far as he can. He holds onto his thighs as he enters his little boy again, this time it happening much easier, due to Baek being stretched more than before. Baekhyun moans as his Daddy fills up his tight little ass.

"Open your eyes, Baek. I want to see you while I fuck you open."

Baekhyun feels a little shiver run through his body at the words his daddy just uttered. His still hard cock is twitching as he feels himself setting up for dry orgasm number 2 (unless Daddy Chanyeol is feeling generous and decides to take the ring off early.) His daddy is hammering into his prostate as he nibbles on Baekhyun's sensitive neck, sucking on his collarbone and nipping every so often, earning a moan from said little. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hair and starts panting.

"Daddy...Daddy, I'm gonna cum! p-please take it o-o-off....please D-Daddy!"

Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head "No" before coming back up and annihilating Baekhyun's prostate. He feels Baekhyun's ass tighten around his cock and almost cums right then and there, but he controls himself and keeps fucking Baekhyun. He feels Chanyeol hit his special spot one more time and screams as he has his second dry orgasm of the night. Panting and dripping with sweat, he looks up at his Daddy, who looks so sexy right now he almost cums again just looking at him. His black hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look mysterious as he hammers into Baekhyun. Suddenly, Chanyeol stops and leans down. He kisses Baekhyun's lips hungrily while he reaches his hand down and cups his little balls. Baekhyun gasps and then he feels his daddy take off the ring. Chanyeol looks down at him and smiles and thrusts in slowly.

"Cum, little one....Cum for Daddy," he whispers and that's all it takes for Baekhyun to scream as he shoots his hot sticky load all over his chest and tummy.

Chanyeol thrusts in a couple more times before cumming, himself. Groaning against Baekhyun's neck as he fills his baby boy to the brim with his seed. Once he regains his breath and his heart rate returns to normal, Chanyeol looks down at a very blissed out Baekhyun. He figured this would happen. While the 3 little were normally in littlespace, often after having sex they would go deeper into that headspace. Baekhyun probably feels about 2 or 3 right now. Chanyeol smiles and pulls out from the little sub. Baekhyun whines and makes grabby hands toward Chanyeol who just chuckles.

"Just a minute, kitten. Daddy needs to clean you up, hmmm?"

He comes back with some wipes and a fresh pair of pajamas for Baekhyun. He takes his time cleaning him up and then dresses him and tucks him into bed. "Goodnight, Baekkie. Daddy loves you very much."

"Goodnight Daddy..." Chanyeol closes the door and smiles to himself. They have the cutest subs ever.

* * *

Hello lovelies!

I apologize if this feels rushed, but I'm writing this right before bed and I am soooooo TIRED!

As always, leave feedback whether you love it or hate it! I want to know! :)

-Lis 


	3. Good Morning

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up to the singing of birds and the sun shining brightly through his window. A stark contrast to how his little bottom feels after the punishment he received last night from Daddy Chanyeol. He pouts a little as he goes to sit up on the edge of the bed and winces at the pain. It's not intolerable, but  _damn_....

Baekhyun pushes himself up and waddles over to the attached bathroom to inspect the damage in the mirror. He turns around and cranes his neck to see into the mirror and his eyes go wide. His poor bottom is still completely red, and he can see where a couple of spots may bruise. Baekyun sighs and goes to turn the water on. He's currently in littlespace but his mental age is about 6 or 7 so he is capable of doing some things without the help of his Daddies. He steps into the warm water and relaxes a little bit, pouring some of his strawberry scented shampoo onto his cotton candy pink hair and rubbing it in. Baekhyun smiles to himself and washes away the memory of what happened yesterday. Today is a new day and Baekhyun is going to try REALLY HARD to be a good boy!

* * *

Tao makes his way to the kitchen where Daddy Kyungsoo is cooking breakfast for everyone. He woke up and showered already with Daddy Kris. The poor thing was so scared of everything that he INSISTED on having one of the daddies shower with him, no matter what. Since Kris was the one that woke him up this morning, it was his turn for shower duty. Not that they  _really_ minded, honestly.

"Good morning, Daddies!", Tao chirped happily.

All the men in the kitchen looked up and smiled at the very cheerful little. It was odd for him to be so happy in the morning, so it was a nice surprise to see him smiling.

"Good morning, Taozi~", Daddy Yixing said as he came over and pecked Tao on the cheek.

Tao smiled and sat down in between Daddies Minseok and Luhan for breakfast. Luhan looks over at little Tao and kisses the top of his head. Tao blushes at all of the attention he's getting. Not that he doesn't like it. He loves getting attention from his daddies, especially since it's Baekkie who normally hogs them all to himself. Baekhyun LOVES to be the center of everyone's affection and will do almost anything to make sure that happens. Tao thinks he's just an attention whore. But he doesn't use that word in front of his daddies...they are very strict on "grown-up words." They all hear a little shuffle of feet and look up to see a  _very_ sleepy Jongin headed toward the kitchen, newly re-headed stuffed bunny in his arms.

* * *

Jongin drags himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. He's still exhausted after playtime with Daddy Jongdae last night. He had come up to fix Jongin's bunny, and things started happening afterward. He's not sore, just very tired. Daddy Jongdae is always gentle. Unless he's the one disciplining. Then you don't want to be within 30 feet of the man! Jongin shuffles his way over to the table, bunny in tow. Daddy Sehun smiles and brings him in for a hug before sitting down.

"Good morning, little one~", Daddy Suho says gently. He looks over at the exhausted little and chuckles before looking in Jongdae's direction. "Good God, Dae. What did you do to the poor thing? He looks absolutely drained!"

Jongdae just smiles and shrugs his shoulders as Jongin's face turns bright pink from the statement. Since there are 9 doms and only 3 subs, it's absolutely no secret that they all share and take turns. But Jongin always finds it embarrassing when it's brought up. He hides his face in his sweater as they all coo over how cute he is when he's embarrassed. Finally, Kyungsoo comes in with the food and thankfully, everyone's attention is off of poor little Jongin as they start helping themselves to the big breakfast in front of them. Last to come down the stairs (probably because he insists on super long showers) is Baekhyun. He keeps his head down in embarrassment, remembering his punishment last night. Chanyeol snickers and Baekhyun shoots him an evil glare.

"Good morning, Baekkie!" Tao chirps.

Baekhyun was hoping it would be a quiet breakfast, but not with this chatterbox around. He sighs and brings his head up to look at his fellow little. "Good morning, Taozi..."

Suho seems to find this funny and almost spits his orange juice over the table. He composes himself and gives Baekhyun a look, telling him to be nice. Baekhyun nods his head and smiles over at Jongin, who has been pretty quiet this morning. He wonders if it has anything to do with the sounds he heard from Jongin's room last night, but decides it probably isn't appropriate to ask during breakfast. 

"Daddies, I'm done. May I please be excused?" Jongin asks politely as he hugs his precious bunny.

"Of course, baby. Go ahead and leave the table. Daddies will take care of the mess," replies Yixing sweetly.

Jongin smiles and hops down out of his seat. Suho and Sehun each give him a peck on the forehead and send him on his way. Jongin smiles and clutches onto his bunny a little harder as he makes his way to the living room to find a nice cartoon to watch. He still feels sleepy, so he might end up napping on the couch.

Once Jongin is out of sight, Tao speaks up. "Daddies, I'm done too. Can I get up please?"

The Daddies look at Tao's plate and frown. He has barely eaten anything. The daddies all worry about Tao because the poor thing is already so thin. They hate to see him not eat anything.

Luhan speaks up "Taozi, you should really take a few more bites before you get up. OK?"

Tao pouts, but picks up his fork anyway. He shovels 3 more bites into his mouth and looks up at his daddies, waiting for a response. Minseok looks at his plate and then at little Tao. He nods his head and the little's face lights up. He jumps down from his chair and goes to join Jongin in the living room. He plops down next to him and smiles at his very sleepy "brother."

"Nini, Can we please watch something else? I don't really like this show..."

Jongin nods his head and picks up the remote to give it to Tao. "I'm going to take a nap, Taozi. Watch whatever you want~"

Tao thanks him and watches as Jongin grabs a blanket and turns over to face the back of the couch. Tao could tell he was worn out. Especially if the sounds that were coming from his room last night were anything to judge by. He finds a cartoon that he likes and turns the volume down so that little Jongin can sleep. Mentally, Jongin was the youngest. His littlespace mentality was usually about 3 or 4 years old. Tao was about 5,and Baekhyun around 6 or 7. The "older" two usually tried to look out for Jongin. He was so sensitive and naive that they felt they had to. Although, they did fight like brothers, as seen last night. Sometimes it's just hard to play nice, ya know?

Baekhyun is the last to finish out of everyone. By the time he is done, it's only him, Daddy Luhan, and Daddy Kyungsoo left at the table. He goes to push himself away from the table and Luhan cocks an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm done!" Baekhyun reasons.

"I think you are forgetting something," Luhan says with warning laced into his voice. 

_Ohhh..._

"May I be excused, please?" Baekhyun says quietly.

However, his daddies hear him and nod their heads, leaving Baekhyun to push himself away from the table to join his brothers in the living room. The other daddies had either gone to their bedrooms or the game room, so that means they get the TV all to themselves. Baekhyun smiles at that bit of information but the smile melts from his face when he sees Tao has control over the remote. Tao always wants to watch stupid cartoons with stupid talking animals and stupid stories. Baekhyun likes "older" stuff. He pouts and sits on the couch next to Tao.

"Taozi~", He says a little to sweetly to be real.

Tao narrows his feline-like eyes and looks at the other. "What do you want, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun drops the fake sweetness and gets straight to the point. "This stuff is stupid and I don't wanna watch it."

He holds out his hand and makes grabby motions. "Gimme the remote, Tao."

Tao pulls it close to his chest and moves away from Baekhyun. "NO! Nini gave it to me and told me I could watch anything I wanted! I don't wanna watch your dumbass shit!"

As soon as the word is said he brings his hand up to his mouth, hoping that none of the Daddies heard him. Baekhyun gasps and his mouth drops open. That's a punishment for sure if anyone heard. Right when they think the coast is clear...

"HUANG ZITAO YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE. NOW!"

Tao and Baekhyun know exactly which Daddy heard, and boy is Tao gonna get it!

_Uh oh....._

* * *

Hello lovelies!

I know this chapter doesn't have smut but I'll make up for the lack of sexy stuff in the next chapter!

Leave your comments and feedback below, as always. I want to know what you think!

-Lis


	4. Tao’s Punishment

"HUANG ZITAO YOU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW." Tao's eyes enlarge to the size of basketballs and he feels his mouth go dry.

  _Oh, God...I'm dead_

Baekhyun gives him a look of pity and worry as he also visibly gulps, even though he's not even the one in trouble. He knows what Tao is in for, and he feels for him at this moment.

"ZITAO!!! I AM NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN! GET. IN. HERE.  _NOW."_

Tao recognizes that tone of voice and knows that things will end much worse for him if he doesn't listen NOW. He takes one last look at Baekhyun before he starts trudging his way through the kitchen and down the hallway. It felt like the walk of shame, as he knew the other Daddies had also heard him and  _knew_ what was going to happen to him. Cursing for the littles was a giant "no-no" in this house, and the daddies took it seriously. They, themselves rarely used curse words. _Normally_ only when they were extremely angry, or during dirty talk (for obvious reasons.) Those words were absolutely off-limits to the boys. Tao just wishes that a different daddy had decided to take care of it...

All of the sudden, Tao realizes he doesn't know which room to go to. He doesn't know if Daddy is in his bedroom, the game room, or the  _playroom._ He's really hoping that he's in his bedroom. There's less scary stuff in there.

"Daddy...where are you at? Taozi doesn't know where to find you!", Tao hollers down the hallway.

"Young man, you know exactly where I am. Come in here."

Tao feels like crying. Daddy's in the playroom....not the littles' playroom. The  _daddies'_ playroom. The daddies had added it on a few years ago. It had a heavy door and was soundproof, but had a phone for emergencies and an attached bathroom. Tao didn't like the playroom much. He only ever got to go in there when he was being punished or when Daddy Luhan or Sehun wanted some playtime. His brothers on the other hand, especially Jongin, LOVED going to the playroom with Daddies. Tao just dreaded it. He groans quietly to himself and makes a turn toward the dreaded room. Tao Pushes open the heavy door, which takes quite a bit of effort, and hangs his head in shame when he see's his daddy already waiting for him.

Kris looks at Tao and snaps his fingers. Tao's head shoots up and he looks at his Daddy's eyes, not breaking contact as Kris motions for him to come closer. Tao closes the door and shakily starts walking toward him.

Kris points to a place on the floor. "Stand there. If you move, you'll be punished twice as hard, understood?"

Tao listens carefully before replying, "Yes, Daddy."

Kris smirks and walks behind him, grabbing something that Tao can't see. There are no mirrors and no windows in the playroom, meaning Tao has nothing reflective to watch Daddy in, which makes him rather nervous. Kris comes back and drops something at Tao's feet. Tao knows better than to look anywhere but at the spot on the wall at this moment. He knows what's expected of him when Daddy Kris does the punishing. Kris walks in front of Tao and glares at him coldly.

"Do you know why you're being punished right now, Tao?"

Tao's eyes water and he takes a deep breath before answering back "Yes, Daddy."

"What did you do, Tao? "

"I...I...I said a c-c-curse word, D-Daddy..."

Kris nods as he folds his arms across his chest. "Are you allowed to say those words in this house?"

Tao shakes his head "no", but Kris grabs his chin and cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I want  _words_ Zitao. Now, answer me. Are those words...allowed in this house?"

Tao takes a big, deep breath and answers back, "No, Daddy..."

Kris smiles evilly, giving Tao chills. "Exactly. I'm glad you understand."

 

Tao just wants to die. He is completely naked, hands bound above his head, and his legs spread, still standing on the spot Daddy told him not to leave. Daddy just left for a minute to go look in the cabinet for something and Tao's tears are already spilling. Kris hasn't even done anything to him, and yet he feels terrified. He knows that Daddy won't intentionally  _harm_ him, but let's be honest, Tao's always scared. Kris comes back, stands in front of Tao, and reaches up one hand up to caress his cheek while he reaches the other one lower to grab onto Tao's little pink cock. Tao hisses at the contact as his daddy's hands are slightly cold, but it quickly turns into a moan as Kris begins to stroke him slowly. He smirks to himself as Tao's eyes close in contentment.

_He won't stay this way long._

He feels Tao starting to get hard and then he drops to his knees. Tao jumps a little at the sudden movement and looks down at his daddy confusedly.  _Is Daddy going to suck me?_ He stares at Kris and starts whimpering when he sees what Kris has in his hand.

"Shut up, Tao. You knew the rules and broke them anyway. This is your punishment. Deal. With. It."

Tao tries to will back his tears as he nods his head. Kris slips on the cockring and smirks evilly. Suddenly, Tao feels sweet  _sweet_ vibrations on the base of his cock and moans loudly. "Daddy...D-Daddy thank y-you!", Tao pants out.

Kris laughs and shakes his head. "Baby boy, I don't have the remote. It's not  _me_ you should be thanking."

Tao's eyes go wide. If Kris doesn't have the remote...then who does? Kris walks over to the door and opens it slightly. Tao looks over and his mouth drops in surprise

. "Hello, little one. Having fun?"

 

"D-Daddy Minseok?" Tao questions, even though the man is standing right in front of him.

He just can't believe that Daddy Kris pulled someone else in on his punishment! Minseok smiles and clicks a button in his pocket, turning up the vibrations slightly, but enough that Tao notices and moans. Minseok and Kris smile.  _This is gonna be fun._ Minseok looks over at Kris and jerks his head over toward the chair in the corner.

"Kris, I think I'll just watch for a little if that's ok?"

Kris runs his hands down Tao's chest and answers him without even looking his way. "That's fine, Minseok. I'm going to have a little fun."

Tao closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. He's insanely hard, completely unable to use his hands, and he has two hungry daddies ready to devour him at any moment. Under normal circumstances, he would be thrilled. But right now, he's extremely nervous.

"Awwww...Taozi~ Are you worried, baby boy?"

Tao nods his head and immediately feels a large hand come into contact with his ass. 

_SMACK!_

Tao whimpers and instantly answers his daddy Kris. "Yes, Daddy!"

Minseok smirks from his seat in the corner and crosses his legs, relaxing for a bit. "God, Kris. You're so demanding..."

Kris hums and smiles cockily over at Minseok as he licks the back of Tao's neck, biting his shoulder on the way down. Tao gasps partly from Kris's actions, and also from the cockring, which had been kicked up yet ANOTHER notch. Minseok smiles as he sees the little sub's reaction and feels himself get harder watching the two in front of him. Kris runs his hand down Tao's back slowly, kissing along his spine as he goes. Finally, he drops to his knees and places his hands on Tao's little ass. Tao hums in pleasure as he feels his daddy working his way down. Kris suddenly puts one hand on each side and spreads Tao's ass as wide as he can, earning a squeal out of Tao in the process. Kris licks his lips as he stares at the  _treat_ nestled in between his little boy's cheeks. He sticks his tongue out and takes an experimental lick, causing Tao to jump a bit, shooting forward. Kris puts his hand on Tao's hip, pulling him back so that he can devour his little hole. Tao mewls as the pleasure he's receiving both in front and behind. Minseok has started palming at his crotch and is toggling between the high and low setting on the cockring, watching Tao's reaction every time it changes. Poor little Tao's eyes have begun to water as he feels his Daddy Kris stab his tongue into his tight little ass. Kris pulls away, humming contently before smacking Tao's ass and standing up.

"Tao, get on your knees."

Kris reaches up and unties Tao's hands from the hook, letting them down slowly so as not to hurt him. His arms had been up for quite a while. Tao drops to his knees and looks up at Kris with his feline-like eyes.

"Minseok. Doesn't he look so pretty like this? On his knees...waiting for Daddy?"

Minseok hums in approval before getting up and unbuttoning his pants. Tao knows what's going to happen and looks up at Daddy Kris for approval.

"You can suck his cock, little one."

Tao then looks at Daddy Minseok and sticks out his tongue in anticipation. Minseok smiles and pulls out his hard, leaking cock, standing in front of Tao. Tao takes him into his mouth slowly, keeping his hands in front of him, looking up at his Daddy Minseok as his cock disappears into his wet, hot mouth. Minseok gasps and throws his head back in pleasure. Tao is amazing with his mouth and all the daddies knew it. If you turned down a blowjob from Tao, you had to be insane. Kris walks over to the table and picks up the lube and a medium sized vibrator while Tao is too busy to notice. He walks back over behind Tao and admires the gorgeous sight before him. So far, Kris has been pretty gentle with his punishment. That's about to end. He brings his hand up and smacks Tao's ass again, watching as he jerks forward, accidentally deepthroating Minseok, who moans loudly as he fists Tao's blonde hair. Tao hums around Minseok's cock which then causes Minseok to ram his cock down his little throat. Kris chuckles darkly and spreads his ass, yet again. He takes in the view for a minute before grabbing the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. He may be punishing, but he doesn't want to hurt the poor thing. They all adore their subs and love them unconditionally, even when they've been naughty. He circles Tao's little rim for a second before slipping one finger in, looking up and smiling at Minseok as he does so. Minseok cranks up the intensity of the cockring to a couple of levels under the MAX and straight up  _laughs_ when Tao starts to shake. Kris smiles and bites his bottom lip as he drinks in the sight of a needy Tao. Minseok pulls out of Tao's mouth and starts jerking his cock fast and hard.

"Taozi...where do you want Daddy's cum, Taozi? Tell Daddy where you want it..."

Tao licks his lips and looks up at his daddy before answering "Taozi wants Daddy to cum in his mouth. Please, Daddy?"

Minseok growls his approval and shoves his cock back into Tao's mouth, sliding in until he hits the back of Tao's throat. Tao relaxes his throat and his jaw to accommodate Minseok's cock as he starts thrusting into him. He swallows around his Daddy and that's all it takes for Minseok to explode down Tao's throat. He pulls out and pants from the orgasm he just endured.

"Open your mouth little one...I want to make sure it's all gone."

Tao opens his mouth and looks up at Daddy Minseok for approval. Minseok leans down, kisses him on his lips and whispers, "Good job, little one..."

Tao keens at the praise and falls on all fours as his Daddy Kris shoves a second finger into his tight little ass. He hangs his head and moans quietly as Kris starts to scissor him open.

"Daddy...Daddy, Taozi likes that so much..."

Minseok has turned down the intensity, yet again, giving little Tao a break while his Daddy Kris opens him up. Kris has now entered a third finger, and judging by the scream Tao just produced...he's found his special spot. He smiles and attacks hit little boy's prostate, feeling him shake from the sudden stimulation. He looks down between Tao's legs and notices that he's absolutely  _dripping_ precum all over the floor.  _He must be close._  

Kris pulls his fingers out, earning a moan from Tao. He brings his hand down one more time, warning him to behave. Kris then grabs the vibrator and places it at Tao's entrance.

Tao pouts and voices his unhappiness. "Daddy! I don't want _that_! I want _you_..."

His daddy just laughs as he pushes the vibrator in slightly, working Tao up to the size of it. "I know, Tao. But you were naughty. And naughty boys don't get Daddy's cock."

Tao just grumbles to himself before answering "Ok, Daddy...."

Kris smiles and Minseok looks up at him. He knows that smile. Kris suddenly shoves the whole rest of the vibrator into Tao's tight pink hole. Tao screams as Kris turns on the pretty pink vibrator and jams it against Tao's special spot. Tao can't control the tears as he feels both of his daddies jack up the intensity of their respective vibrators. Minseok knew what Kris was going to do and decided to turn the cockring to MAX as Kris shoved the vibrator against Tao's prostate.

"DADDY!!!!! I'm going to cum!"

Kris thrusts the vibrator into his prostate and growls out "No. you. are. not. You're going to wait until Daddy tells you to cum. Don't you DARE cum yet, little one."

Tao cries out in pleasure as he feels the pressure build in his cock, his little balls tightening. Kris reaches under him and starts stroking his little sub's cock, enjoying how sensitive Tao is right now.

"Baby boy, do you want to cum? Are you close, little one?"

Tao nods his head, panting as he nears climax. "Da-AAAAANNNNGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DADDY TURN IT OFF!!!!!", Tao screams as loud and high as he can as he experiences a dry orgasm.

His poor little cock feels like its being strangled by the cockring and his Daddy Kris is still fucking his prostate with the vibrator. Minseok and Kris exchange glances and smile at each other.

"Tao lay on your back now. Let Daddy take care of you."

Minseok walks over to Tao and Kris takes the vibrator out of his poor twitching hole. Minseok flips him over onto his back, spreads his legs, and instantly enters him, sheathing his cock in one swift thrust. Tao screams as Daddy Minseok fucks into him hard, skin slapping loudly as Kris watches on.

"Taozi~ Do you like Daddy Minseok's cock? Hmmm? Does it feel good in your greedy little hole? Hmmmm, baby boy?", Kris teases Tao, knowing he'll get embarrassed.

"Yes, Daddy! He feels so good!"

Minseok grins and thrusts particularly hard against his prostate.

"Daddies..ahhh...can I-I c-c-cum now...please?!", Tao manages to pant out as Minseok fucks him into next year.

Minseok looks up at Kris and Kris nods. Minseok reaches down and removes the vibrating cockring before leaning down and growling into Tao's ear "Cum for Daddy, little one..."

Tao shrieks as he instantly shoots long white ropes all over his stomach and chest, some landing on his chin. Minseok moans at the sight beneath him and within a couple more thrusts fills his little boy up with his hot, sticky cum. He pulls out slowly, feeling Tao still clenching around him and sits back on his heels. Kris smiles, feeling accomplished.

"Little one...are you going to curse anymore?"

Tao looks up at his daddy still trying to catch his breath. "No, Daddy. I won't use those words anymore!"

Minseok and Kris smile and in unison, reply "Good boy."

* * *

OMG! Ok, I am soooo soooo sorry about this! I ended up having a tie between Minseok and Kris and this was the first solution I came up with??? I don't even know anymore, to be honest...I hope you guys enjoyed this! Honestly, it was pretty fun to write, even if you think it's terrible! 

As always, let me know if you love it, hate it, or feel somewhere in between!

-Lis


	5. Attempted Murder

It's been a couple of days since Tao's punishment and the little has been EXTRA careful not to curse in front of Daddies. He also has become about the most polite person in the house. Every time he does something he deems as "good", he darts his eyes to one of them and they simply smile. They know that this won't last long. It never does. Tao will go back to being a spoiled brat until his next punishment and then they'll get "good" Tao for a while again. It's a vicious cycle, really.

It's a rainy day today so most of the Daddies decided to have a movie day in the living room, while a few others went to their rooms to take a nap. The littles were being good, trying not to disturb anyone. Tao and Jongin are in the toyroom coloring and they honestly have no idea what Baekhyun is doing. They thought they heard him walk by the door earlier with Daddy Luhan, but they weren't completely sure. 

"Taozi, will you hand me the blue crayon, please?"

Tao looks up at Jongin, who he had  _just_ handed a crayon to only seconds ago, and narrows his eyes. He picks up the blue crayon and scowls as he places it down, rather harshly, in front of Jongin, scaring the poor boy when he hears the crayon against the desk. Jongin jumps and shoots Tao a look. Tao just simply rolls his eyes and goes back to coloring his own picture. He has a picture of a pretty little kitty cat on a pillow. Jongin, of course, was coloring a picture of a dog. Tao looks over at the picture his brother is coloring and rolls his eyes again. Of course he would color the dog blue. He finds it stupid, but decides it's better to just keep to himself than risk another punishing if Jongin decides to tattle on him. In Tao's eyes, Jongin is the biggest kiss-ass in the whole world. He's "Daddies' Pet." He does everything they want him to and they just think he's a complete angel. Tao knows better. He's seen Jongin in action before. He's no saint. Jongin does  _plenty_ of things wrong. Daddies just never find out because he starts tattling on him and Baekkie. Tao sighs and shakes his head. It doesn't matter anyway. He knows that their daddies love them all very much, no matter what...But still!

Suddenly the door creaks open and they see cotton candy hair peek through.

"Hello Baekkie~" they both chime.

Baekhyun smiles and walks across the toy room to the desk to color with his brothers. He may be mentally older, but he still enjoys coloring! He starts looking for a picture to color and that's when he notices. He looks over at Jongin's picture with a disgusted face. Jongin looks up and notices his face, then follows his line of sight to his picture and immediately gets offended.

"Baekkie! Why are you looking at my picture like that?!" He picks up his precious picture and holds it up, as if to inspect it. He doesn't see anything wrong with it. He's done a pretty good job of staying in the lines and he used lots of bright colors. Compared to Tao's, his is a  _masterpiece!_

"Because...", Baekhyun starts. "Dogs aren't blue, Nini. Why on Earth did you make him  _blue?_ Why didn't you make him a  _normal_ color?"

Jongin's eyes well up and he feels like hitting his hyung. "I think it looks beautiful! I don't like all those stupid, dull colors that Taozi is using!"

Tao had been trying to stay out of this fight, but when he heard his name he popped his head up.

"My colors aren't DULL!"

Jongin stands up and stomps his feet in frustration and anger. "Yeah huh! You're using stupid, ugly colors!"

Baekhyun stands up now, trying to diffuse the situation by (hopefully) calming down Jongin. "Nini...It's ok...Taozi can use whatever colors he wants and you can use whatever colors you want. It's fine, really. Just come sit back down..."

Jongin shoots him a death glare and stomps again, this time shaking the floor.

"NO! It's not fine, Baekkie! You made fun of my picture!"

By this time, Jongin is screaming loud enough that the whole neighborhood can probably hear him. Baekhyun realizes this and remembers that they still have Daddies home that are sleeping. Jongin has probably woken them all up by now with his little fit that he's throwing. Baekhyun snaps himself out of littlespace and tries to calm him down before he gets himself in trouble with their Daddies.

"Jongin...please stop yelling. You're going to wake everyone up and then you're going to get in trouble. Do you wanna be in trouble? Hmmm?"

Jongin thinks about it for a second and then lets out a big sigh. "No...I don't wanna be in trouble..."

Baekhyun smiles in triumph.  _Disaster avoided_. He assumes littlespace again and walks Jongin back over to the table with Tao. All of a sudden he hears something that he can only describe as a war screech, and the next thing he knows, Jongin is on top of Tao, trying desperately to punch his lights out. Baekhyun panics and tries to pull Jongin off, with no results to show for it.

"NINI!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!", Baekhyun yells, still trying to get him off of Tao, who has taken to trying to somehow  _roll_ Jongin off of him.

"HE COLORED ON MY PICTURE!!! I WAS MAKING THAT FOR DADDIES AND _**HE**_ ** _COLORED ON IT!!!!_** "

Amidst the chaos Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and sure enough, there was a big patch of brown right in the middle of the page. He's going to kill Tao. But first, he has to get Jongin off of him. Baekhyun tries desperately to pull him off. Tao is doing a good job of avoiding punches, but this has gotten ridiculous. Finally, he does the only thing SURE to get them to stop. He takes a deep breath and screams out " **DADDIES!!! NINI IS TRYING TO KILL TAO!!!** "

Suddenly they all hear feet coming up the stairs so fast they almost don't have time to react. Within seconds all of the Daddies are in the doorway, eyes wide and mouths open in response to the absolute  _chaos_ breaking loose in the toy room. Daddy Luhan grabs Jongin and pulls him away, wrapping his arms around Jongin's arms to keep them down as he keeps kicking his feet and trying to get at Tao, who is now sobbing into Daddy Yixing's chest. They all look at each other in bewilderment. Their little Jongin is never like this and it's a complete shock to all. Jongin finally calms down a bit and stops kicking, just standing there with Luhan's arms around him. 

"Jongin, go to the playroom. NOW."

Everyone, even the other Daddies, shivers at how cold and sinister the voice sounds, and suddenly everyone starts to pity the poor little sub. Jongin's heart starts to race when he thinks about what's about to come his way. He looks over at Baekhyun and Tao, kind of as a last goodbye of sorts as he prepares to die. He gulps and starts his journey to the playroom. 

_It's been nice knowing all of you...Don't forget me when I'm gone..._

* * *

Hello, lovelies!!

Ok, this is really stupid and very cluttered, but I desperately needed a "filler chapter" before poor little Nini's punishment~ 

Let me know what you think down below!

-Lis


	6. The Ruining Of Kim Jongin

As Jongin slowly exits the toy room and makes his way to the playroom, everyone's eyes fall to the silvery-haired maknae. He looks ready to kill. His eyebrows lowered and his usual smirk now gone.

He looks around the room and quietly announces, "I'm going to be busy for a while guys. Go back downstairs and finish your movie."

Everyone nods and begin to file out of the toy room, little Tao and Baekhyun in tow. Suho stops on his way out the door and puts his hand on Sehun's shoulder. He looks up at Suho and they make eye contact before the elder makes a small request.

"Sehun...I know it's supposed to be a punishment...but don't kill the poor thing, alright? Nini's...fragile, ok?"

Sehun's eyes darken and he removes Suho's hand from his shoulder before speaking. "Hyung...you have no idea what you're talking about. That 'poor thing' can handle a whole lot more than you can even imagine."

Suho nods his head ,"Still...don't kill him?"

Sehun nods his head and Suho leaves the room, making his way toward the stairs to join the others for the rest of their movie. Sehun follows, but makes a turn before he gets to the stairs, walking toward the playroom. Jongin is in for a rough time, for sure. When he gets to the door of the playroom he notices that it's been left cracked open just a bit (Jongin was nervous and forgot to close it properly.) He reaches out for the shiny gold handle and pushes the door open, letting his murderous gaze fall right on a very scared Jongin. The little had taken to pacing around the room and didn't notice that Daddy Sehun had entered the playroom. Sehun smirks and takes a couple of steps forward before opening his mouth to speak.

"Jongin..."

The little stops right in his tracks and turns around, eyes wide and tearstains already adorning his sunkissed cheeks. His hands start fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and he looks down at the floor. He loves playtime with Daddy Sehun, but when it comes to punishment...he's brutal.

"D-Daddy...I-I..." Jongin starts but is quickly shut up when Sehun shoots him a look.

"Little one, I do NOT want an excuse. You are going to walk over to the bed and sit down now, do you understand me?"

Jongin nods his head and turns to walk toward the bed, only to be stopped by the clearing of Sehun's throat.

"Jongin, I believe you forgot to  _say something_."

Jongin starts fidgeting with his sweater again as Sehun talks. "I believe that I asked you if you understand me."

Jongin's eyes stay fixed on the floor but he mutters out a small, but audible "Yes, sir."

Sehun smiles and motions for Jongin to keep walking, Following behind him. Sehun makes a quick stop at the closet before making his way to the bed.

 

Jongin's sitting on the bed, just like his daddy asked him to, hands folded in his lap, eyes still fixed on the floor. Sehun already knows that he doesn't need to take it easy on Jongin. After all of their sessions in the playroom, he knows exactly what he can take. He threads his hands through Jongin's black hair and makes a fist, earning a groan from Jongin as he pulls his head up, bringing his face closer to his little sub's.

He leans down next to Jongin's ear and growls lowly, "Open your eyes, Jongin."

He quickly opens them and locks eyes with Sehun.

"You know  _exactly_ what you did to deserve this, don't you, Jongin?"

Jongin replies with a simple, "Yes, Sir." 

Sehun lets go of his hair and takes a step back from Jongin.

"Tell me, little one. What did you do to earn yourself some time with Daddy?"

Jongin gulps a bit and manages to stutter out, "I-I was...ummm...f-f-fighting with Taozi...." 

Sehun nods his head and crosses his arms while looking at the smaller as if he was a snack to devour.

"Mhmm...Tell me, Jongin...Do your daddies tolerate fighting in this house?" 

Jongin shakes his head while uttering out a "No, Sir."

Sehun deems that enough talking for the moment, never having been a chatterbox. He walks over to the table where he laid the things he had taken from the closet. Each little had their own "stash" of toys and such for the playroom. They could be used for punishments, or just for fun sessions. Not everyone had the exact same things in their collection, but all of them had some of the same things. Some staples were a blindfold, cuffs, lube (any flavor of their choosing), and a vibrator. Jongin had the biggest collection out of all 3 of the littles. _Most_ of the daddies had quickly learned that while Jongin was rather shy outside of the bedroom, he had the most kinks out of almost anyone in the house. He was down for about anything. Just about everything was fair game. They all had safewords, of course...But Jongin still had yet to ever use his. Sehun reaches the table and considers the choices laid out before him. He grabs a blindfold, a leather paddle, and some cuffs. He turns around and looks at Jongin while walking toward him. Sehun reaches the bed and Jongin looks up at him. He knows that he has a lot of things in his toy collection, so he truly is wondering what Daddy picked out. Sehun holds up the blindfold and Jongin just nods his head. Sehun slips it over his head and makes sure that it fits snugly before stepping back a minute.  _Jongin looks gorgeous already..._

"Jongin lay down on your stomach for Daddy..."

Jongin crawls to (roughly) the center of the bed and lays down, arms in front of him. He already knows what Daddy is going to do. Sehun walks over and opens the cuffs, placing them around Jongin's delicate little wrists and attaching them to the headboard of the bed. Deeming that good enough for now, Sehun steps away and walks around the back of the little sub. He brings himself onto the bed and straddles the back of Jongin's legs, reaching his hands around his hips.

"Lift up, Jongin."

The little complies and lifts his hips up so that Sehun can get his hands under him. Sehun finds the button on Jongin's skinny jeans and pops it open before pulling at the sides, effectively making the zipper go down on its own. He hooks his fingers under the waistband and begins pulling the jeans off of little Jongin. Once the jeans are off, Sehun flings them behind him and marvels at the sight set before him. Tanned skin and legs for  _miles_.

"On your knees. Now."

Jongin lifts himself up, getting into the desired position. On his knees, legs apart, and head down. Sehun likes him that way.

Sehun bites his lip and mutters out a "Good boy..." before turning around and making his way back over to the table. He grabs the leather paddle and strides back over to Jongin's bare ass. Without any warning, the paddling begins with one swift, sharp smack on Jongin's unsuspecting ass. He screams out in surprise and a bit of pain.  _Daddy WOULD pick the leather one..._

"Count them, Jongin," Sehun says with a certain dark tone to his voice.

It makes Jongin's cock twitch. He loved it when Daddy talked to him like that.

"One..."

Sehun smiles and brings the paddle down again, this time harder, leaving a mark for sure.

"Two!"

He laughs to himself when he sees how hard Jongin is breathing already and its only been 2 swats.

"Precious..." he mumbles lowly to himself.

Sehun looks at the two pretty red marks on Jongin's ass. He thinks they look beautiful and decides to add more. He brings the paddle down again, earning a mixture between a cry and a moan from the sub.

"Three, Daddy!"

  _SMACK!_

"Four, Daddy!"

By the time Sehun gets to 10, Jongin is a sobbing mess with a cherry red ass. Sehun puts the paddle down and grabs onto Jongin's cheeks, pulling them apart to admire what lays between. Sehun picks up the paddle once again and swats once across both cheeks, hard enough to leave a bruise by morning.

"DADDY!!!!"

Jongin by now is starting to lose his voice as he calls out for Sehun. His daddy thinks he sounds desperate. He loves that.

"What little one? Do you think you've had enough spanking for the night?"

Jongin whimpers and nods his head. 

_SMACK!_

"You forgot to use your words little one," Sehun says, almost teasingly as he grazes his hand across Jongin's sensitive little balls.

He watches as the little shivers at the touch and decides to full-on grab them. Jongin squeaks like a little mouse at the unforeseen grabbing of his VERY sensitive and very  _tight_ balls. He jerks forward a bit, only to be met with Sehun pulling him back with his newly found handle.

"Where do you think you're going, little one? Daddy's not done yet..."

Jongin's eyes water at how tight Daddy has ahold of him from behind when suddenly he feels something wet on his little sac...

"Thank you, Daddy...", He sighs out as Sehun skillfully runs his tongue all over Jongin's balls.

He feels him tighten up and pops one into his mouth, causing his little boy to let out a sweet, sinful little moan as he sucks gently on his little treat. He pops it back out and slides his hand up to Jongin's quivering little hole.

"Jongin....look at your little hole. You want Daddy's cock? Hmmm? You wanna be fucked senseless by Daddy's big, thick cock?"

Jongin's eyes water as he groans. He loves it when Daddies talk to him like that...and right now those words are going straight to his neglected little cock. He tries to answer back but all that will come out is a moan as he feels his daddy's tongue now pressed against his twitching hole.

"Oh, fuckkkk....."

Sehun pulls away when he hears the moan come out of Jongin and instantly swats his ass for cursing. Jongin screams and immediately yells out an "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

Sehun growls and goes back to licking his little boy's sweet ass. When he feels Jongin is relaxed and prepared enough he sits up on his knees and leans over Jongin's back and whispers in his ear "Baby boy, Daddy is going to absolutely  _ruin you..."_

Jongin's breath hitches at the words and suddenly Sehun is behind him, unbuttoning his own pants, pulling them down to reveal just how hard his giant cock was. He reaches over and grabs the lube from the bedside table. They always had some in the table in case you forgot to grab some from the little's collections. He squeezes some out and slathers his cock in it before pressing against Jongin's hungry little hole. 

"Baby boy, I'm going to fuck you just like the slut you are and you WILL ask me before you cum, do you understand me?" 

"Yes, Daddy. Nini understands..." 

Sehun smirks devilishly and thrusts in while simultaneously saying "Good."

 

Jongin screams out long and loud, making Sehun very glad that the room was soundproof. Sehun hadn't really prepped him beforehand and  _fuck is he big!!!_

"DADDY!!! Please take it out! You're too big! Please!!" Jongin pleads loudly as Sehun already has started shallowly thrusting into him.

"No, Jongin...shut up and take it. You've done it before, baby..."

Jongin's eyes water, wetting the blindfold as he hangs his head, trying to gain control of his breathing. It only takes a few minutes before the pain turns into glorious pleasure. Sehun is so big that Jongin's little hole feels completely full and he is loving it. Until Sehun swats his ass again.

Jongin screeches and screams out,  "AHHH! Why?! I'm being good!"

Sehun laughs and swats one more time, loving how it makes Jongin tighten around his thick cock.

"Because I want you to remember this was supposed to be a punishment, little one. Now, take Daddy's cock like a good little slut, hmm?"

With that, Sehun starts thrusting harder, listening to Jongin's sweet erotic moans fill the room.

"Good boy...don't hold back for Daddy..." Sehun praises.

Jongin loves praise. He  _thrives_ on it. And at this moment, it's making his cock throb.

"Daddy...can you please touch Nini? Pretty pretty please? It hurts, Daddy..."

Sehun chuckles darkly and indulges the little, wrapping his arm around him and jerking him slowly.

"Daddy...faster, please...I need you to fuck me faster, Daddy..."

Sehun groans as he hears Jongin say those words. Although he didn't allow cursing, it went straight to his cock when he heard one of the littles  _begging_ to be fucked harder.

"As you wish, baby..."

And with that he set an absolutely killer pace, striking Jongin's special spot repeatedly, enjoying the little sound that he made every time it was hit.

"Do you like that, Baby boy? You like it when Daddy fucks you like the slut you are? Are you gonna cum just from Daddy's cock, baby?"

Jongin can do nothing but moan by this point. Sehun reaches forward and pulls the blindfold off as he grabs onto Jongin's shoulders and starts hammering into his velvety, hot, wet hole. Jongin's moans go up in pitch, meaning he's close already, as is Sehun.

Jongin gasps and starts stuttering, "D-Daddy!!! N-Nini...uuugggghhhhhnnnnnnnn!!! Nini's gonna c-cum, Daddy!"

Sehun slaps his ass as he thrusts particularly hard into his prostate "No you are not, little one. You wait."

Jongin screams loud and high as Sehun abuses his prostate, thrusting directly into it with complete accuracy. He feels Jongin tighten around him and wraps his fingers around the base of the little sub's poor throbbing cock before Jongin can cum, causing him to produce something between a screech and a groan when he realizes what Daddy has done.

"NO!! Daddy PLEASE!!!!"

Sehun squeezes harder on his cock, still absolutely wrecking his little's ass.

"I. Said. No."

He thrusts one more time directly against Jongin's special spot and he feels the little stiffin as he screams out Sehun's name. Sehun smiles in triumph as he feels Jongin's cock pulsing in his hand. He removes himself from the base of his red little cock and slaps his ass again, making sure to hit a previous red mark for optimal reaction, which he got when Jongin's gravelly groan reached his ears.

"You weren't going to ask, Daddy. Were you little one? You thought I wasn't going to know you were coming? Do you think Daddy is stupid, little one?" Jongin is full on c _rying_ by now. His shoulders shaking up and down as he comes down from his very unfulfilling dry orgasm. 

 

" **DADDY PLEASE?!?!?!?!!!!"**  

Jongin's voice cracks as he begs Sehun for the umpteenth time in the last hour to please, for the love of God, _let him cum._ He has had 3 more dry orgasms in the span of an hour and he's getting too sensitive. Plus, it feels like his little balls are going to explode. Sehun laughs as he shoves the vibrator further into Jongin, pressing it firmly against his sensitive prostate as he pumps his now over-sensitive cock. Jongin has been dripping precum and little drops of cum for the past 45 minutes. He notices Jongin's balls tighten up again and this time, decides to be merciful.

"HAH!! Daddy, please please pleasepleaseplease let Nini cum!!! I'll be so good, Daddy! Just please let me cum!"

Sehun leans over Jongin and kisses behind his ear before growling "Cum for Daddy, little one..."

Jongin screeches and lets out the most lust filled moans you ever heard as his cock explodes white, dirtying the sheets, Jongin's stomach, and Sehun's hand. Sehun keeps pumping him slowly through his orgasm, milking him for all he's worth, finally stopping when Jongin starts quaking from oversensitivity. Sehun removes the vibrator, turns it off, and places it on the bed next to Jongin. He then wipes his hands off on the sheets (they get changed after every session, even if they don't get used), and walks his way up to Jongin's head. He uncuffs him and gathers him up in his arms, soothing his crying little.

"Daddy...Nini is so so so soooooo sowwy", Jongin sobs into Sehun's chest.

"Daddy knows, baby...Daddy knows...Do you want Daddy to run a bath for you?" Jongin nods his head and Sehun whispers a small "OK" as he lets go of Jongin to get up.

Sehun walks over to the attached bathroom and turns on the water, adding some cotton candy scented bubbles, because he knows that little Jongin really enjoys them. Once he has the desired level of water and bubbles, he fetches Jongin, carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. He knows he was a little harsh on him this session...the poor thing probably won't walk right for a week between the fucking and the paddling he received. Sehun slowly and very gently places Jongin into the water before getting in, himself. He situates himself behind Jongin and places his hands on the sub's shoulders.

"Baby...did you learn your lesson today?"

Jongin eagerly nods his head as Sehun begins massaging his poor exhausted muscles.

"Little one...you know that Daddy...All of your Daddies, love you very much...right?"

Jongin nods his head again, leaning back against Sehun's broad chest. "I love Daddies very much too," he whispers out. "But I hate Tao."

Sehun smiles and chuckles at the apparent grudge Jongin seems to have.

"I know, baby...just relax with Daddy for a bit, ok?" 

"Ok, Daddy..."

* * *

Hello, lovelies~

OMG THIS IS TRASH. I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR. THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DELETED BECAUSE IT IS "GRADE A"  **CRAP!!!**

I'm so sorry to everyone who has been anticipating this chapter! I feel like I let you down with poorly attempted smut and a rushed story T.T

Please leave feedback! I wanna know if you loved it or how much you hated it!

-Lis


	7. Lazy Day

It's been a couple of days since little Jongin's punishment and he's still having a rough time sitting down and walking, causing many death glares from Suho to Sehun. Sehun looks up at Suho and just smiles as the latter narrows his eyes and mentally murders him for the 8millionth time that morning for "destroying their innocent little boy." Sehun had laughed when he heard Suho mention him that way because BOY, did he know better. Suho, however, didn't find it as amusing.

"I told you not to kill him, Sehun! What the hell did you do to the poor thing?!"

Sehun looks at Suho and very calmly replies, "I didn't  _kill_ him Suho. And it's not much more than he can take during a normal session anyway. He's fine! Look! He's smiling, see!"

Suho looks over at the sub and notices that, yes, he is indeed smiling. He takes a deep breath and walks away from Sehun, afraid he'll murder him if he stands there any longer. 

 

It's a lazy day at the EXO mansion and almost everyone is in the living room. The daddies are catching up with one another since a couple of them have been away for work for the past couple of days and the littles are all attempting to color pictures together. The daddies had been very skeptical at first and only let them have the crayons when the boys had promised not to color on the others' pictures. Tao had been a little reluctant, but when he caught the look that Daddy Kris was giving him, he promised immediately. He didn't want the same punishment his brother had received the other day. He could tell that it was still uncomfortable for the other to sit and walk. Baekhyun had insisted on using blank paper this time instead of a coloring book so that the boys could make their own pictures. Honestly, none of them were artists, but that didn't stop them from trying. Jongin was the first to finish and immediately went looking for praise.

"Daddies! Look at my picture! Isn't it pretty??"

The daddies that were in the living room looked over and nodded or hummed in approval, a couple of them voicing out "Yes, little one" and "Of course, baby!" Baekhyun and Tao just roll their eyes at the obvious attempt at world-class attention whoring. Yixing notices the others' displeasure and comes over, putting his hands on their backs and bending down to match their height.

"What did you two make for Daddies today?"

Baekhyun beams and moves his arm out of the way so that Daddy can see. "I made a pretty mermaid and lots of fish! Do you like it?"

Yixing smiles and moves his hand up to Baekhyun's hair, ruffling it gently. "I love it, baby. Look at all the pretty colors you used!"

Baekhyun smiles and looks over to Yixing. "Can it go on the fridge?!"

Yixing laughs gently and promises him that he'll put it there when he's all finished.

"Taozi, what did you make?"

Tao frowns at his paper, which is honestly kind of a mess and then looks over at Daddy Yixing. "Ummm....I don't really know what I made..."

Yixing laughs and hugs little Tao tight. "It's ok little one. Daddy can't draw either."

Tao smiles and gets up, walking over to Daddy Minseok and unannouncedly sits on his lap. Minseok's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the little and he wraps his arms around him.

"Does a somebody need attention from Daddy?"

Tao just nods his head and lowers it to Minseok's shoulder. The other daddies laugh simply because the tallest little just sat his ass on one of the shortest daddies, and to be completely honest...it looked hilarious. Tao had to really crane his neck to bend down low enough to reach Minseok's shoulder, gaining a chuckle out of the latter as well. Suddenly, Kris speaks up.

"Hey, guys...Has anyone seen Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?"

* * *

"Fuck, Baby...You're so tight!-" Kyungsoo grunts out while pounding into Baekhyun's ass.

He grabs a hand full of cotton candy hair and pulls back, bringing Baekhyun up against his chest. He wraps his arm around the wrecked little's waist to hold him up and continues thrusting into him.

"-So tight for Daddy, little one..."

Soo moves one hand down to Baekhyun's little pink cock and starts jerking him slowly, almost teasing the poor thing.

"Daddy...please go faster, Daddy...Baekkie needs you to fuck him faster! Please, Daddy..."

Kyungsoo groans at the request. Baekhyun sounds absolutely wrecked right now and it's doing nothing but fueling Kyungsoo's desire to fuck him until he passes out. He obliges Baekhyun's request and pumps his little cock a little faster, earning a pleasured whine in the process.

"Thank you, Daddy!!"

Soo smiles and kisses behind the little one's ear before administering a particularly hard thrust to Baekhyun's prostate, causing a small scream to escape from Baekhyun's throat. Kyungsoo lets go of little Baekhyun and pulls out, earning a whimper at the loss. He chuckles and pushes Baekhyun onto the bed and flips him over onto his back. He looks down at his little boy and bites his lip at the sight. Baekhyun's eyes are watering, his lips are slightly parted and his chest is raggedly moving up and down. He takes his eyes lower and looks hungrily at his poor little leaking cock and feels himself almost cum at the sight.

"Little one...do you know what you do to Daddy? Hmmm?"

Soo lines himself back up with Baekhyun's puffy little ring and pushes in, relishing the sight before him. Baekhyun bites his lip, trying to stifle a moan. They aren't in the playroom right now, so if he's loud then the whole house is going to hear them. Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun to the edge of the bed, his little ass almost hanging off, and starts absolutely hammering into his prostate. Baekhyun's eyes shoot open and he grips the bedsheets as he screams in pleasure, no longer caring if the other Daddies can hear or not.

"DADDY!!! You're fucking Baekkie so good, Daddy!" Kyungsoo leans back slightly and thrusts balls deep into his greedy little hole.

"Daddy...D-Daddy! I'm gonna....g-gonna c-c-cum!"

Kyungsoo smiles as he leans down over Baekhyun, kissing under his ear before growling out "Go on Baby...Don't hold back. Let everyone know you're being fucking  _ruined_ little one. Cum hard for Daddy...Come on baby...shoot your cum all over Daddy"

That's all it took for Baekhyun to lose all control. He arches his back and screams loud as his cock shoots hot sticky cum between their bodies, dirtying his Daddy's stomach as well as his. Kyungsoo feels his tight little hole clench down and a couple of thrusts later, he's grunting as he fills his baby boy up to the brim with his seed. He brings his head up and kisses Baekhyun gently on the lips, moving his way to his flushed little cheek, and up to his forehead.

"Mmmmm...Thank you, Daddy."

Kyungsoo smiles and brushes his pink hair out of the way, planting a big kiss on Baekhyun's temple. "You are so very welcome, Baby..."

* * *

 

_A muffled scream is heard from down the hall_

All the daddies exchange glances, smirking at one another as Jongin announces, "I think we found Baekhyun!"

 

* * *

Hello, lovelies!

I hope you enjoy this little snippet into a somewhat "boring" day in the EXO household!

As always, I LOVE FEEDBACK! So please let me know what you think, like it or not. Even if you hate it, I WANT TO KNOW

-Lis


	8. All Marked Up

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror and grimaces while tilting his head. His neck looks like a war zone.

"Daddy! What did you do to me?!" the little one hollers into the bedroom.

He hears a laugh come from the other room and pouts. "It's not funny, Daddy! Have you seen my neck?! The other daddies are gonna know what we did!! I'll never be able to show my face in front of them ever again!!!" 

 "Oh, Baekhyun would you stop being so damn dramatic? I think the whole country knows what we did anyway. It's not like you were quiet, you know." 

Baekhyun's face turns a brilliant shade of red just as Kyungsoo walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him on the back of the neck with a grin. Soo laughs as he turns Baekhyun around to inspect his hickey-riddled neck.

"They don't look  _that_  bad, Baek...", Kyungsoo says as he pulls down his shirt a bit past his collarbone to inspect further.

"Are you sure? Do I need to get my concealer?" Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, trying to give Soo a better look at his handiwork.

"Little one, what have your Daddies told you about all that makeup you wear?", Kyungsoo says sternly, pulling Baekhyun's shirt back up and stepping away.

Baekhyun puts his head down and casts his gaze on the floor as he mumbles out, "That I don't need it and that Daddies don't want me to cover up my flaws because they make me beautiful...."

Kyungsoo hums in approval before adding in, "And what about covering up your love marks from your Daddies? Hmmm? What do Daddies say about that?"

Baekyun sighs and begins speaking again, "That Baekkie shouldn't be ashamed of them. He should wear them confidently like jewelry..."

Kyungsoo smiles and pulls the little in for a hug, kissing the top of his bubblegum pink hair and squeezing him tight. "You look beautiful, baby boy. You can wear your eyeliner all you want, but don't you dare cover up those lovely little marks on your neck. Understand?"

Baekhyun brings his head up and nods enthusiastically, just really happy that he doesn't have to give up his eyeliner. "I understand, Daddy!"

Soo grabs his hand and leads him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, making their way toward the door. "Good. Now let's go parade those marks in front of the other Daddies!" 

"WHAT?! NO!!!"

* * *

Come on, Sehun! Just give us the damn remote!"

 

Chanyeol and Luhan have been desperately trying to watch a movie for the past hour but Sehun won't let go of his control over the TV long enough for them to do anything.

"Listen here, _maknae_ -," Luhan starts,"-Seeing as you're the youngest one in this house and I happen to be one of the oldest, I'm warning you right now to respect your  _hyungs_ and give us the damn remote!"

Sehun knows he's been defeated. It wasn't often that they pulled the "hyung card" on him, but he hated it every time. Sehun scowls over at the other two and stomps off to go find something else to do. He makes his way into the kitchen, acknowledging Suho, Yixing, Minseok, Kris, and Jongdae upon entering. Jongin and Tao were playing video games in one of their bedrooms so Sehun was stuck spending time with the rest of his hyungs. After a little while of chatting with the others, everyone hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"It's about damn time...", Kris mumbles to nobody in particular.

As Baekhyun walks into the kitchen with Kyungsoo, wearing one of Soo's shirts, no less, whistles and gasps can be heard from everyone. 

 

Back in the living room, Chanyeol and Luhan are still trying to watch their movie when they get interrupted by all the yelling in the kitchen.

"What the hell?..." Chanyeol mutters as they both get up to check out all the commotion.

Luhan gets to the kitchen before Chanyeol and immediately his eyes grow in size when he sees what's left of Baekhyun's neck. Chanyeol finally enters the kitchen and almost chokes on his own spit at the sight before him.

"Kyungsoo! What the hell did you do to our little boy?!"

Kyungsoo just smiles as he pecks Baekhyun on the top of the head and answers, "Nothing he didn't fully enjoy, Yeol."

The others just groan at the comment while Chanyeol's mouth just hangs open. It's true that since there are only 3 subs for 9 doms, they absolutely share. It's normal for that to happen and it's not uncommon. And all of the daddies love their subs equally. The subs also love all of their doms (Daddies). It's not a competition to win their hearts. But there are some that just  _click_  better than others. For example, Baekhyun is really close with Chanyeol, Yixing, and Minseok. Jongin is closest with Kyungsoo, Luhan, and Sehun. And Tao is closest with Kris, Suho, and Jongdae. They love and adore all of their daddies, but they are just kind of...attatched to others. Chanyeol walks up to Baekhyun and personally bends his head over to the side so that he can get an extra good look at what Kyungsoo left on him.

"Daddy! Would you stop it?! Daddy Soo thinks they're pretty..."

Chanyeol smirks before pulling Baekhyun into a tight, very possessive hug. "I'm sure he does, little one. Why don't you go in the living room and watch a movie with Daddy? hmmm?"

Baekhyun nods his head and walks toward the living room, knowing full well that Chanyeol is fuming by now.

"Why?! Why do you insist on marking him so heavily every time you guys have some playtime, Soo?!"

Kyungsoo just smirks as he sits down with his breakfast. "Because I like the reaction I get out of you, Yeollie, Dear."

The rest of the room breaks out in laughter at the banter between the two as Chanyeol goes stalking off to the living room to snuggle with what's left of his little. 

* * *

Tao gets up and turns off the TV. Jongin had fallen asleep playing games, tired from his night with Daddy Suho, Tao's sure. He pulls his blanket off of his bed and puts it on Jongin's peaceful form on the floor.

"Goodnight, Nini~," He says sweetly before stepping over him to leave the room.

He'll let one of the Daddies know so that they can carry him to his room. Tao would do it, but Nini's room is up another flight of stairs and down a hallway and Tao can't hold him that long. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen and finds Daddy Kris.

"Daddy..." Tao whispers in his ear.

Kris jumps at the sudden voice and turns around to see a half-naked Tao. "Tao, baby. Where are your pants at...?"

Tao looks down at his boxers and then back at Kris. "I didn't think I needed them cuz it's just Daddies and us here today!"

Kris chuckles and pulls Tao in for a hug. "Ok, baby. Did you need something from Daddy?"

Tao nods his head and pulls away slightly to look Kris in the eye. "Daddy, Nini fell asleep on the floor in my room and Taozi can't carry him to his bedroom because it's too far..."

Kris nods his head in understanding and kisses the top of Tao's blonde head before making his way to the little's room to fetch Jongin. Tao blows out a puff of air and leans against the counter. He's bored already. He takes notice that almost all of the Daddies are in the kitchen right now and smirks to himself before saying rather loudly:

"Taozi needs some playtime..."

* * *

Hello, lovelies!

I hope you all enjoy this smutless filler chapter, haha The good stuff is coming, I promise!

As always...Leave me some feedback! I love reading comments, even if you hated it!

-Lis


	9. Let Daddy Take Care Of You

Everyone stops what they are doing and whips their heads around to gawk at Tao. Normally when one of the littles wants a little playtime they ask quietly, or just make the first move. They don't usually announce it to a room full of horny Daddies! Before anyone else can even comprehend anything Yixing jumps up and grabs a smiling Tao's hand, dragging him out of the kitchen at the speed of light and pulling him toward Daddy's room. Tao is having a hard time keeping up with his daddy and keeps stumbling down the hallway.

"Daddyyyy! Taozi isn't that fast...slow downnnn...", Tao begins to whine at Yixing on their trek to the bedroom.

Yixing tries to answer calmly, but it just comes out rushed and frustrated "Taozi, Baby...if you want playtime with Daddy then you need to shut the hell up. OK?"

Tao's eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock at his daddy's choice of words. Daddy Xing never uses curse words (unless he's hurt). Tao takes a deep breath and tries to keep up the pace with his very impatient daddy. They reach the bedroom door and Yixing all but rips it off the hinges as he flings it open, throwing Tao inside before quickly turning and locking it. Not that anyone in their right mind would walk in, but just for safe measure. He turns around to take a look at his little boy.

Tao's sitting on the bed, a  _very_  obvious tent in his boxers as he looks over at Yixing.

"Baby boy...-" Yixing walks over to the feline eyed little and kisses the top of his blonde head before putting his hands on either side of his face and bringing it up to look at him. "-take those off for Daddy, hmmm?" Yixing pulls at the waistband of Tao's boxers, letting it snap sharply onto his skin before pecking his lips and pulling away, moving back a bit to give Tao room to undress.

Tao only nods his head obediently and stands, slipping his fingers under the waistband and letting them drop to the floor below. Yixing calmly walks toward him and brings up the hem of Tao's shirt, Tao meeting him halfway and helping him take it off over his head. Tao is quite a bit taller than Daddy Xing, but in this house, size does NOT matter. Yixing rakes his eyes over little Tao's body, indulging his sight with every curve and dip the little one had to offer. Tao starts to blush furiously, feeling Yixing's intense gaze.

"Daddy...don't look at Taozi that way!", Tao chuckles a bit and puts his hand on Yixing's shoulder, pushing him playfully.

Yixing smiles and moves closer to him, bringing him into an embrace and nipping at his collarbone before replying, "But, Baby...Taozi is so sexy~"   And at that, he takes his lips and begins to leave wet open-mouthed kisses all over Tao's collarbones and starts working his way up his neck.

"Down, baby. On the bed for Daddy." Tao obeys and sits down on the edge of the bed, Yixing leaning over him standing as he makes his way behind Tao's ear, licking teasingly at his sensitive spot.

"D-Daddyyyy....mmmm.....", Tao moans long and quietly, just loud enough for Yixing to hear him. Yixing smiles and bites his earlobe gently, earning a groan in response from the blonde.

Yixing puts his hands on Tao's shoulders and whispers in his ear, "Taozi....lay down for Daddy, Ok?" 

Tao nods his head slowly and scoots back on the bed until only his feet are hanging off and lays down. Yixing bites his lip to keep from legitimately  _growling_  at the sight before him. Tao's lean, slender body all laid out for him. Just for him. Only for Daddy....He licks his lips and quickly sheds his clothes, save his boxers, and joins Tao on the bed. He crawls his way up Tao's body, licking and sucking as he goes, leaving love marks every few inches so that Tao has something to remember him by later on. He smirks to himself as he thinks of one of the other daddies having playtime with Tao and having to see  _HIS_  marks the whole time. The thought only spurs him on, causing him to suck a rather large mark into Tao's right thigh. Yixing hasn't noticed yet, but his little boy is  _already_  a sniffling mess under him. He loves to be marked by his daddies and he has LOTS of sensitive spots. Yixing so far is finding every single one. His breath hitches as he feels Daddy's tongue on the junction of his hip and thigh, right next to his "little boy parts." Yixing pulls his tongue back in and latches onto Tao's skin, sucking a deep purple mark onto him.

"Hahhh!! Daddy...", Tao whines.

Yixing lets go of the poor boy and looks up, licking his lips as he makes eye contact with an already wrecked Huang Zitao. His pupils are already blown, his eyes are watering, and his perky little buds are already hard from Yixing's brief ministrations.

Tao takes a deep breath, chest heaving up and down before he asks very politely, "Daddy, please....Taozi needs you..." 

Yixing smiles and crawls his way up to Tao's face, kissing him gently before looking him in the eye. "I don't know, kitten. Are you really sure you're ready for Daddy?", He teases. Tao nods his head quickly as he wraps his arms around his daddy's neck.

"Yes, Daddy. Please play with Taozi now...."

That's all Yixing needed to hear. "Ok, Kitten. Hold on just a minute and Daddy will take care of you. First, you need to help Daddy...Ok, little one?"

Little Tao nods his head and Yixing pushes himself up. He's straddling Tao's waist, which he decides is going to be rather helpful in just a minute. He kind of  _walks_  on his knees, farther up Tao's body until he's right in front of his face.

Yixing caresses Tao's face and looks at him lovingly, "Taozi...suck Daddy's cock first, ok? Can you do that for Daddy?" Tao's answer is him pulling Yixing's cock out of its fabric prison and pressing it to his lips.

Honestly, this is a treat for Tao, too. He loved sucking cock as much as his daddies loved letting him. They tell him all the time that he's the best at it, and he takes his title very seriously. He sticks his tongue out, giving the tip a few experimental licks as he grabs onto Yixing's base. Daddy Xing isn't  _huge_ , but he's definitely a bit bigger than "normal." Tao normally had a hard time getting his mouth to go more than halfway because he's so thick. Yixing runs his hand up to Tao's hair and grabs firmly, but not as tight as he would grab Jongin's or Baek's. Tao likes it a bit more tame than those two kinky little shits. Tao looks up at Yixing and sets to engulfing his thick rod down his throat as far as he can in one go. Yixing gasps and bites his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Tao makes eye contact with his Daddy, and Yixing almost cums down his throat right then and there.

"Baby boy, you look so pretty with Daddy's cock down your throat. I love seeing your lips stretched around Daddy, kitten."

Tao can only hum at the praise, which causes Yixing to buck slightly into his mouth, almost making him gag. Tao shoots him a look and Yixing mutters a small "Sorry, baby..."

Tao pulls off a bit, only to attempt to swallow more. He runs his tongue all along the underside of Xing's shaft, earning a low moan of approval. He pulls off and pumps Yixing a couple of times before sticking his tongue out and tracing his vein from the base all the way up to his red, angry tip. Yixing pets Tao's hair and closes his eyes in pleasure as he feels their little boy's skillful tongue doing wondrous things to his now throbbing cock. Tao pulls off with a lewd _POP_  and taps Yixing's thigh to get his attention.

"Yes, Taozi? Are you ok, Baby?" Tao nods his head and looks up into Yixing's eyes.

"Daddy...Taozi  _really really_  needs you now..." Yixing just smiles and nods as he takes himself back down Tao's body, stopping when he reaches the end of the bed.

"Tao. Does Daddy need to prep you? Be honest, baby..." Tao hides his face with his hands and mumbles something that Yixing can't make out.

"What, baby? Daddy couldn't hear you. Please tell me again?"

Tao parts his fingers so that he can look at Xing and takes a deep breath, sighing before continuing, rather quickly, "Daddy doesn't need to prep me because Daddy Minseok let me play by myself a little bit earlier this morning..."

Yixing drops his jaw in feigned shock and laughs, causing further embarrassment for poor little Tao who covers up his eyes once again as his face turns the shade of a cherry.

"Awww...Baby boy, it's ok. Daddy's not mad...come here, Taozi. Let Daddy take care of you now..."

Yixing hovers over Tao and catches his lips, kissing him like he's not seen him in a year. Tao moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Xing's neck, bringing him closer. Yixing's got one leg between Tao's thighs and right now it's being  _well utilized._

Yixing smirks and stifles a laugh as he asks, "Taozi, do you really need friction that badly?" Tao just whimpers and nods his head moving Yixing down to his neck.

"Feeling bossy, Little one?"

Tao mutters out a small "sorry" and Yixing gets to work on his neck. He sucks gently, knowing that Tao doesn't like to have super visible marks. If this was a punishment, Yixing would make sure to leave a ton of marks all over him for the world to see, since the embarrassment usually does a better job at punishing than the ACTUAL punishment for Tao. But, since it's just playtime, he's considerate of how Tao likes to play. Beneath him, Tao is a moaning trainwreck of a little. He's already completely hard and is panting. Yixing decides to have mercy and get this over with quickly for Tao's sake.

"Baby boy, can Daddy start now?", he asks into Tao's neck.

Tao moans out a "Yes, please" and Yixing pushes up. He fishes around in the nightstand for some lube. All of the daddies keep some in their room for playtime. Tao starts pulling on Xing impatiently, mumbling about how "they don't need it" and he "just wants Daddy  _now_ ", But Yixing is having none of that.

"Tao, I know you want Daddy but I don't want to hurt you. Now, be patient, kitten. Ah! Here it is. Ok, baby. It's gonna be cold..."

Tao hisses as he feels the cold-as-hell lube pour onto his very anxious hole. Xing pours some on himself, pumping a few times to spread it around and then lines himself up with Tao's pink ring. "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Tao just glares at him and Yixing gets the message.He slowly begins pushing in, inch by inch, watching Tao's face for any signs of discomfort. Around halfway he decides to just go balls deep and in one thrust sheathes himself entirely, earning a very loud, very filthy moan from the blonde beneath him. He grabs onto Tao's hands and brings them up above his head as he starts thrusting slowly into little Tao's tight hole.

"Daddy, you can go faster. Taozi can take it, I promise. Please, Daddy?" Tao looks up at him with big pleading eyes and Yixing breaks into a billion pieces. Who is he to deny his little one his pleasure?

He starts snapping his hips quickly, reaching the deepest parts of Tao. He watches in lust as Tao's eyes begin to water and he arches his back. A couple of thrusts later and Tao screams, making fists as tears stream freely down his flushed little cheeks.    _Found it..._   Yixing angles himself so that he continuously hits Tao's "special spot", reducing the poor thing to a puddle in only mere second. Yixing's starting to get close just watching Tao unravel beneath him. He leans down and tries his best to communicate with a barely-conscious Tao.

"Baby, Daddy needs to know...Where do you want Daddy's cum baby? Tell Daddy, little one."

Tao opens his eyes and answers his Daddy quickly "Taozi wants it on his tummy, Daddy." 

"Ok, Kitten. Hold on..." Yixing grabs onto Tao's thighs and pulls him closer and starts absolutely destroying his ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust, sending the poor boy spiraling into a bliss-like state.

"Baby boy, I need you to stay with me for just a bit longer, ok? Just...a...tiny....bit....longer!" Yixing punctuates every word with a thrust to his special spot and by the last one, they are both screaming loud enough for all of Korea to hear them.

Tao arches his back and screams high and loud as he cums all over himself, untouched and squeezing the life out of Yixing's cock. Xing manages to pull out and only needs to pump twice before he's spraying lovely white ropes all over Tao's taut little tummy.

"Thank you, Daddy Xing...thank you...thank you.." Tao keeps repeating 'thank you' like it's his own personal mantra.

Yixing leans down and kisses him gently, feather-like touches landing on Tao's lips. Xing runs his hands through Tao's very messy hair and pecks his forehead. "Baby, Daddy will be right back, ok? Stay here."

Tao only nods his head as he's too blissed out and not conscious enough to do much else. Yixing comes back with a wet washcloth and some pajamas for Tao. He lifts Tao's legs up just a bit to get all of the excess lube off of his puffy little hole, which earns a groan from said boy. Yixing ignores it and starts wiping his tummy, getting all of their cum off of the boy before throwing the cloth in the dirty laundry. He grabs the pajamas and helps Tao into them, Tao now feeling so little that he can't help himself get dressed. Yixing had anticipated this. The littles often regress after playtime. Once Tao is dressed Yixing moves him farther up the bed and pulls the blanket back, only to put it back down over Tao's still-wrecked form. Yixing dresses in a pair of pajama pants and a white tee and lays down beside the poor thing. He wraps an arm around Tao's waist and kisses his temple in pure adoration. They have the most perfect littles a dom could want.

"Daddy loves you, Taozi....so much...time to sleep." Yixing reaches over and grabs a paci from the nightstand.

Each little has one in every bedroom and the playroom just in case they regress, although Jongin sometimes likes to have one in general, seeing as he's mentally the "youngest."  Xing places the paci between Tao's lips and he instantly begins sucking gently on it, letting Yixing know that he is, indeed, VERY little right now. Yixing turns off the light and snuggles up with his little boy. The only sounds he can hear are his own breaths and the slight suckling of a paci, and Yixing has never been happier than at this very moment. 

* * *

Hello, lovelies!

I apologize that it took me like, 6 days to get around to it. I was sick, then my hubby was sick!

As always and forever, let me know what you think! If you love it, definitely tell me! If you hate it, still tell me! I read every single comment! :)

-Lis


	10. Sick Little

 Kris shakes his head as he sees Tao and Yixing go flying by into The elder's room, chuckling to himself as he hears to door locked. He makes a mental note NOT to walk by Yixing's room for the next few hours and keeps trudging toward Tao's bedroom. According to the blonde, Jongin had fallen asleep on his floor which means that  _someone_ will have to carry him back to his bedroom. This is only slightly frustrating because Jongin's bedroom is on the third floor so that Kyungsoo and Luhan could keep an eye on him since their rooms were also on the same floor. The elder two had insisted that Jongin's room be close to theirs, so voila. Now Kris has to carry a dead-weight Nini up a flight of stairs and down a hallway just to put him into bed. 

Kris reaches Tao's bedroom door and slowly pushes it in revealing a very peaceful looking Jongin. Kris smiles to himself. The little sub really is precious...even if he is a little shit sometimes. He walks farther into the bedroom and looks down on his sleeping form. His shirt has ridden up a bit to reveal his sunkissed tummy. Kris just stands there for a bit, watching him breathe slowly as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful that Kris doesn't want to wake him up to carry him. Suddenly Kris notices something. Jongin's little cheeks are all red and he's a little sweaty. As he bends down to feel his forehead he sees Jongin shiver.  _Oh, baby boy....please don't be sick..._  His daddy puts the back of his hand on Jongin's forehead and hisses at the heat radiating off of him as he pulls his hand back. The poor little thing is burning up! He scoops up the sick sub and decides that maybe Daddy's bedroom might be better for tonight. He carries him down the hall the  _opposite_  way of Yixing's room. That's the last thing their innocent little Jongin needs to hear! At this moment Kris is extremely glad that he doesn't share a wall with him. He opens his own bedroom door and makes his way over to the bed, gently placing Jongin on the other side, close to the window. Once he's sure that Jongin is comfortable he makes his way back down to the kitchen to let the others know they have a sick little on their hands. He takes off down the stairs and sets to looking for Kyungsoo and Suho. Luhan stops him before he can find either one.

"Kris, why do you look so worried? Is everything ok?", He asks with worry laced into his own voice.

Kris looks down at the smaller and sighs deeply,"Yeah, Everything is OK. Jongin's just got a fever. Do you know where Soo is? I need some medicine for the poor thing."

Luhan gasps at the news and points in the direction of the library. Kris nods and makes his way there. 

"Hey, Soo! C'mere for a minute?"

Kyungsoo pops his head up from his book and marks his page before setting it down to see what on earth Kris wants this late at night.

"Yeah? Is something wrong, Kris?" Kyungsoo tilts his head like a puppy while asking this, making Kris really want to ruffle his hair, but he values his hands so he decides against it.

"Hey, Soo...Jongin's sick with a fever. Do we have any medicine I could give him?"

Kyungsoo's smile instantly drops. "How sick is he? Will he be ok? Where is he?" 

"Calm down, Soo! He's gonna survive, don't worry! He's in my room so that I can keep an eye on him tonight and I don't know  _how sick_. I just know that he's sick. Now, answer my damn question. Do we have medicine I can give him?"

Kyungsoo's face softens a bit at Kris's rant and he quietly apologizes. "Yeah, I'm sure we have something. Follow me."

Kris makes his way back to his bedroom, medicine in his hand and ready to force feed it to Jongin. Everyone in the house knows that Jongin despises taking medicine, especially when he's little (which is 99% of the time). Kris knows that this is not going to be an easy task and stops by the toy room to fetch some reinforcements. Aka...stuffies. Little Jongin loves his stuffies and usually they help in calming him down. He walks back into his room and notices that Jongin is awake now.

"Hey, there little one. How're you feeling?" Kris says softly as he sits down on the bed next to Jongin, feeling his forehead again. He's still on fire.

"Daddy...", Jongin sniffles "-Nini doesn't feel good..."

Kris feels his cold heart melt into a puddle at how pitiful the poor sub sounds. Jongin's eyes are brimming with tears and he looks like a kicked puppy.

"Daddy knows, Baby. I know you aren't going to be happy about this but Daddy brought you some medicine to take your fever down."

Jongin makes a face and stiffens at the mention of "medicine."  "Daddy, no....please don't make me take that stuff...", Jongin whines as he shakes his head like a stubborn 3-year-old. Wait...he IS a stubborn 3-year-old.

"Nini, listen to Daddy, OK? I brought you one of your favorite stuffies to cuddle with while you take your medicine AND if you are super good Daddy will get you a popsicle. BUT...only if you take your medicine. Deal?"

Jongin takes a minute to mull it over before cautiously nodding his head and opening his mouth. Kris measures out the proper amount and brings it to Jongin's lips. Jongin pulls back and looks at Kris, who seems confused.

"What's wrong, Baby? I thought we had a deal, remember?"

Jongin keeps his eyes trained on Kris's eyes and opens his arms up, making grabby motions. "I need a stuffie, Daddy!"

Kris nods his head and reaches over, grabbing the recently-mended stuffed bunny and placing it in Jongin's arms. He quickly pulls it to his chest and snuggles it for a moment, rubbing his cheek on the top of the bunny rabbit's head before opening his mouth back up for Daddy Kris. Kris successfully gets the medicine into the little and scurries off to find a popsicle, just as promised. After Jongin finishes his cherry popsicle Kris throws away his trash and crawls into bed to cuddle with him. Nini is always cuddly, but when he's not feeling well it intensifies X1,000,000,000. Kris notices Jongin pop his thumb into his mouth and smiles as he reaches over to his nightstand and opens the drawer. He fishes around for a second or two and then pulls out a pretty baby blue paci. He dangles it in front of Jongin's face and the little perks up a bit, smiling and opening his mouth so that Kris can pop it in. His daddies don't like him sucking on his thumb, so whenever they see him doing it they are quick to exchange it with a paci. He looks up at his daddy, placing his head on Kris's chest and smiles before closing his eyes. Kris feels his forehead again and sighs in relief when he feels that his temperature has gone down considerably. He's still warm, but he's not burning up. Kris pulls the blankets up to cover Jongin and scoots down so that he's flat on his back, arm around Jongin's waist. He pulls the little closer and kisses the top of his black hair, smiling at the way Jongin hums at the affection.

Kris whispers "Good night baby boy. Feel better, ok?"

But, by this time he's already fallen asleep. Kris turns off the light and pulls him against his chest before taking a big breath and falling asleep himself.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Tao! Yixing! Get your horny asses up and get breakfast! I'm giving you 10 minutes before I break down this door and drag you downstairs! COME ON!"

"Shut up, Chanyeol! We're awake! Go away!"

"Kyungsoo is going to kill you if you don't come downstairs and eat RIGHT NOW. GET. UP!"

"Huang Zitao!-" Tao's eyes go wide. That's Kyungsoo's voice now."- I am going to throw away every piece of clothing you own! Come and eat breakfast, damn it!"

"COMING, DADDY!" 

Yixing's eyes squint at the younger as he sits up and glares at him in disbelief. "Really, Taozi? That's all it takes for you to get out of bed? Daddy Soo?"

Tao nods his head frantically while trying to locate his shirt and boxers from last night. "Ummm, DUH! Have you ever been punished by Daddy Soo?! I don't want to relive that horror!"

Yixing just laughs as he watches Tao flit around the bedroom. "Well, little one...I'd have to say 'No.' I have NOT been punished by Daddy Soo!"

From the other side of the door comes Kyungsoo's voice, rising in volume with every syllable. "Zhang Yixing! You're about to change that to a 'Yes' if you don't open this damn door!"

Yixing's eyes go wide and Tao falls on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Now, THAT I would love to see!"

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!

I apologize for this poorly written filler chapter. I have a headache but I REALLY wanted to update this fic for you guys~

I'll try to add more in the next couple of days. I had a few requests for some soft, fluffy Jongin and who am I to deny anyone of that happiness?! haha

I truly hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not sure what happened at the end haha I couldn't think of how to end this chapter and that just.....happened? lol Let me know what y'all think! I look forward to your comments! 

-Lis


	11. Desperation

"Daddyyyy...please just touch me! I'm ok! I promise, just please!"

It's been about a week since Jongin has been sick and he's currently doing everything in his power to get some. At the moment he has resorted to rubbing himself on a very frustrated Chanyeol.

"Jongin I already told you 'no.' Now  _please_  go play so that I can finish my work. I'm very sure that one of the other daddies will be more than happy to give you some playtime today.”

"Ugggghhh!!!! Fine...."

Chanyeol chuckles to himself at the little's frustration. Right before Jongin makes it to the door, Chanyeol grabs him from behind and kisses the top of his head before squeezing him tight.

"Little one, it's not that Daddy doesn't want you. I'm just very busy right now, ok?"

Jongin nods his head before letting out a great big sigh of displeasure. Chanyeol smiles and kisses his head once more before letting him go.

"I love you, Nini~"

Jongin smiles a bit and turns around, hugging the life out of Yeol and answering him back "I love you too, Daddy!"

He turns around and makes his way out of Daddy Chanyeol's office, looking down both ends of the hallway trying to figure out where to try his luck next. He decides to turn right and begins his mission again. This time his target is Daddy Luhan. 

* * *

"But I don't want soup!" 

"Tao, listen to Daddy right now. Your little tummy can't handle anything heavier than broth right now. If I give you meat it's just going to come right back up! Is that what you want?" 

Tao pouts but shakes his head "no" in defeat. Arguing with Daddy Soo over food is a losing battle. He gets his way no matter what. Honestly, Tao knows he can't really eat any  _food_ right now...but it was worth a shot! 

"Alright, now Daddy needs you to take some of this medicine and then we can watch whatever cartoon you want, OK? But only if you take it. Understand?"

Tao sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo before opening his mouth for the medicine. He seems to have caught whatever it is that Jongin had a few days ago, but all it's done for the blonde is make him an even bigger brat. None of the other Daddies wanted to be in charge of him today, and Kyungsoo just so happened to be conveniently out of the room when they were  _quite literally_  pulling straws to see who would stay with him all day. Kyungsoo gets the medicine in the stubborn mule and flops back on the bed. Why didn't he agree to take care of Jongin when he was sick?! All he did the whole time was sleep and snuggle Kris. Kyungsoo has determined that Hell must be filled with sick Taozi's who don't want soup. However, within a few minutes, Tao is rubbing his eyes again.

"Daddy..."

Kyungsoo hums in response as he pilfers through the nightstand to look for Tao's paci.

"Taozi want to snuggle with Daddy..."

Kyungsoo brings his hand up, paci gripped tightly and pops it into Tao's mouth. Normally the little would object, reasoning that he's not that little right now, but not when he's sick. When Tao doesn't feel good, age absolutely does NOT matter. He wants a paci, a blankie, and a daddy to cuddle. Soo pulls him closer so that he can run his hand through Tao's hair. He notices that immediately Tao begins to mellow out, his breathing evening, and his eyes fluttering slowly closed.

_So much for cartoons today..._

About an hour or so later Tao wakes up to Kyungsoo still stroking his hair, causing the little to hum in approval. He loves getting special attention, even if he hates being sick. Kyungsoo smiles and kisses his forehead, jumping back when he feels how hot Tao still is.

"Baby, how do you feel?"

Soo grabs a cool rag to put on Tao's forehead while he rips the blankets off of him. Tao's eyes well up just a little as he answers back

"Taozi feels sickie, Daddy...tummy hurts..."

Kyungsoo pouts at how pathetic the poor thing sounds. He tries to get up off the bed to go find Jongdae so that he can bring Tao some more medicine, but when Tao feels him move to the edge of the bed he begins to cry.

"No, Daddy! Please stay with Taozi! Please!?"

Kyungsoo feels terrible to just leave him there, so he crawls back into bed and just opts to text Jongdae instead, hoping his phone is near him. 

* * *

As Jongin makes his way toward Luhan's room he starts to get a little excited. Daddy Luhan always has the best ideas for playtime. He was one of the first ones to figure out that their little Jongin had a penchant for dirty talk and anything filthy they could think of. Jongin was grinning to himself when he knocked on Daddy Luhan's door, getting slight tingles when he heard his daddy tell him to come in. Luhan's face lights up when he sees Jongin open the door and he grabs him by the waist, hugging him tight as he kisses his neck playfully.

"Well, hello there, little one! How are you feeling today? Still better, hmmm?"

Jongin just giggles and nods his head, causing a giant smile to form on Daddy Han's face.

"Ummm...Daddy? Nini has a question..."

Luhan perks up, setting aside the book he was reading and making eye contact with Jongin so that he knows he's listening.

"Ummm....Nini was w-wondering i-i-if....he could h-have some um...playtime with Daddy?", Jongin stammers out, hiding his face once he finishes asking Luhan, who just grins wide before grabbing Jongin's wrist and pulling him toward the playroom.

"Do you remember your safeword, baby?"

 "Yes, Daddy."

Luhan smiles devilishly

"Good. Don't forget it."

* * *

Hello, my lovelies! I'm sorry about the super short updates! I'm sure they're really annoying...

I haven't really had time to sit down and MASSIVELY write, but I wanted to give you guys at least a little something!

I hope you all liked this poor short chapter haha I'll try to make up for it in the next one~

COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!!!!

-Lis


	12. Play With Me!

As Jongin was being lead closer and closer to the playroom a giant smile appeared on his face. He absolutely loved playtime with Daddy Luhan. He's one of only two Daddies that had all of the same kinks that he did. Between the both of them, NOTHING was off-limits. Of course, Jongin could  _always_  use his safeword and Luhan would immediately stop whatever it was they were doing and take care of Jongin...but, he's never used it yet. They still haven't found anything he's uncomfortable with. Finally, they reach the playroom door and Luhan checks to see if it's locked. He reaches toward the big, gold handle and turns it smoothly. 

_Perfect. We have it all to ourselves..._

Luhan pushes the door in slowly and drags Jongin in behind him before closing and locking the door. Out of nowhere, Jongin's back hits the door and he's faced with a smirking Luhan, ready to devour him whole. Luhan grabs Jongin's wrists and pins his hands above his head against the door and sets to marking his lovely little neck. 

"Mmmmm....Daddy..."

Jongin closes his eyes and lets his body sink into it a bit. But every time, just as he starts to get comfortable, his daddy nibbles extra hard and makes the boy jump at the sensation. 

"Daddy...Nini needs more..."

Jongin begins to whine as Luhan licks at his sensitive spot on his collarbone. Luhan knows exactly how far to push Jongin before giving in. And he is nowhere near that limit yet.

"Such an impatient little boy I have today...-" 

Luhan keeps one hand on Jongin's wrists and snakes his other down to his taut little tummy. He pushes his hand past the hem of his shirt and ghosts over his  _very sensitive_  little buds before gently rolling one between his thumb and forefinger, earning something between a gasp and a moan to fall from Jongin's plush lips. 

"Mmmm....Baby boy is so sensitive...Tell me, Nini...Did you play today?"

Jongin shakes his head  "no"  as he tries desperately to even out his breathing. Luhan kisses up to his ear, nipping gently as he makes his way up his neck. Jongin knew what kind of  "play"  he meant. And he didn't lie.....he hadn't  "played"  really....just rubbed himself all over Daddy Yeol until he was throbbing hard... Luhan knew that Jongin had at least had  _some kind_  of action because of the nice wet patch on the front of his pants.

  "Now, little one...-",  he whispers, almost growling into Jongin's ear  "-I know you very well. You don't get  _that_  wet just from me kissing your neck. What did you do before you made your way to Daddy Luhan?"

Jongin's trying so incredibly hard to keep his cool right now but its very hard when you have a knee pressed into your crotch.

"Ummm....", Jongin begins.

He doesn't want to tell Daddy that he had tried to have playtime with Daddy Yeol earlier and  _then_ went to Daddy Lu...Suddenly, Luhan gets impatient and full on gropes at Jongin's aching cock. 

"Jongin...tell Daddy what you did. Were you being a little whore, Nini? Hmmm?" 

Jongin's breath hitches. He knows he's been caught, not to mention the dirty talk almost made his cock explode right then and there.

"N-No, Daddy! Nini wasn't being a *gasp* whore!" 

Luhan has now taken to fondling his sac, causing a nice crimson shade to show up on his bronze cheeks. He nibbles on Jongin's ear and growls lowly into his ear, with almost a hint of a laugh in his tone, "Jongin, I don't believe that for a second. I know you've been trying to get some all day. I know you were being a greedy little whore, trying to get Daddies to take you to bed. What did you do to entice them, little one? Tell Daddy..."

Jongin's face feels like it's going to burn off.

"Ummm....N-Nini was ummm...rub-rubbing himself o-on ummm....Daddy Yeol before he c-came to Daddy Lu...." 

Luhan froze and groped Jongin's little cock as hard as he could, earning a squeal out of poor little Jongin in the process.

"Open your eyes, Nini." 

Jongin's eyes shoot open at the command and he makes eye contact with Luhan. 

"So, let me get this straight. You were being such a fucking cock-hungry little slut that you went to  _Daddy Yeol_  for playtime before you came to me?"

Jongin tries to nod his head but by this point the hand that was once on Jongin's dick is now around his throat, gently squeezing....just enough for him to feel pressure, but not quite enough to restrict air flow. Luhan laughs as he notices Jongin's eyes welling up from the embarrassment. He doesn't feel bad about it because he knows Jongin loves it.

"Baby boy, we both know he doesn't make you scream like I do." 

"I know, Daddy..." 

Luhan tightens his grip just slightly so that Jongin can feel the difference, and hopefully, it'll leave a mark by morning. 

"Tell me little one, do you want Daddy Lu to fuck you  _real good?_ " 

Jongin starts full on sobbing and nods his head  "yes"  as he begins to plead Luhan to have his way with him.

"Daddy, please fuck Nini! I need you so bad...please? I'll be a good little whore, just please fuck me raw, Daddy!" 

Luhan decides that he's heard enough and finally removes both of his hands from Jongin, crashing his lips against Jongin's full, plush ones. As soon as the kiss began, it's over and Luhan leads Jongin over to the middle of the room and removes his shoes.

"Don't. Move. Understand, little one?"

Jongin is completely naked, his bronze skin glowing in the lights of the playroom, making him look like the sex god he is. Luhan has tied rope around his wrists, which are currently behind his back, and around both ankles to anchor him to the tie-downs on the floor. He's got a pacifier-shaped gag strapped around his head, and a ring slid down to the base of his dripping cock. Luhan steps back and admires his work. Jongin looks just absolutely fucking  _delicious_  like this. His poor cock is dripping wet and shiny with precum and is curving up toward his tummy so nicely while his saliva flows from his chin onto said cock, just making it that much wetter. Luhan is absolutely salivating. He walks back over to Jongin's  "collection"  and picks up a couple more things. The first is a decent-sized vibrator and the second is a leather paddle. This isn't a punishment, but Jongin still likes the sting of the paddle sometimes. He makes his way back over to Jongin with toys in hand and stops in front of him. He picks his face up and makes eye contact with the little.

"Jongin. Look at Daddy for just a minute."

Jongin snaps out of it for a second and looks at Luhan.

"Do you still want to go through with this session of playtime, or do you want to stop?"

Luhan knew the answer, but he ALWAYS gives Jongin a chance to back out if he wants to. Jongin nods his head 2 times, which means that he has the green light to keep going. Luhan nods back and continues the session.

He stands in front of Jongin and very gently, almost teasingly, runs a finger from the base of his cock...all the way to his angry red tip causing Jongin to buck slightly and release a dirty moan at the contact. Luhan laughs as he taps his finger on his dripping slit just a couple of times, relishing the way it makes Jongin's back arch so delicately. 

"Look at you...-" Luhan says teasingly "-You're such a little whore that all it takes is Daddy's finger to make you moan like a filthy slut."

At that he runs his finger back down Jongin's length, eliciting the same sound as before, but more desperate. Jongin bucks his hips forward, trying to gain more friction on his dripping cock, but to no avail. Luhan jerks his hand away and licks the tip of his finger, tasting Jongin on his tongue. He makes a big show of moaning as he sucks the precum off of his finger and Jongin's eyes begin to water again. Luhan notices his distress and chuckles. He circles around to the back of Jongin and picks up the paddle. Without warning he plants a solid swat onto his unsuspecting cheek and Jongin wails around the gag, making Luhan very thankful for the soundproofing of the playroom. Although Jongin's now crying, Luhan can't help but notice how much that one swat has made his cock twitch and throb in need. 

"Awww...Baby boy! Look at your poor little cock! It's awfully mean of Daddy to keep teasing you, isn't it?" 

Jongin nods his head and down comes another swat on the other cheek, a matching red rectangle adorning it already. Luhan does one more swat, this time on the inside of Jongin's thigh, very close to his precious sac and from the sound Jongin makes, Luhan is sure he almost used his safeword. But, glancing in the front of him, Jongin is now completely leaking precum. He can see it leaking out of his tip, down the head and onto his shaft, where it runs down his balls and finally makes its way to the floor. He thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Luhan puts the paddle back and replaces it with the vibrator. He walks around to the front of Jongin and unhooks the gag from behind his head, letting it fall to the floor as Jongin lets his aching jaw relax for a moment. Luhan holds up the vibrator and Jongin's eyes go wide. 

"D-Daddy! You're not gonna use a smaller one first?..." 

Luhan only smirks and winks at the poor sub before bringing the vibrator to his mouth. Jongin engulfs it in one swift motion, not one to waste any time. Luhan slowly guides it in and out of his mouth, watching as he gets it nice and dripping wet before he removes it and returns to the back of Jongin. 

Luhan lowers himself down to his knees and places one hand on Jongin's tight little ass as the other one grips the vibrator. Jongin panics slightly at the rushed pace. 

"Daddy isn't going to prep me first?!" 

Luhan places a kiss on his pink little rim before laughing as he pushes the very tip of the vibrator against Jongin's hole.  

"Do you remember how you were begging Daddy to take you raw?" 

Jongin gulps and braces himself as he feels Luhan push it in. His eyes well up again and he's sure he's got tears falling, but Jongin couldn't care less because OMG THE BURN IS SO FUCKING INTENSE!!! He bites his bottom lip and tries his hardest not to scream. Luhan knows that Jongin is probably in some kind of pain so he stops for a minute, letting Jongin adjust to what just got shoved inside him.

"Baby, give me your color real quick." 

Jongin closes his eyes and concentrates on how he feels. The burn has gone away a bit and honestly, he kind of likes it to hurt a tiny bit.

"Green, Daddy. You can keep going now." 

Luhan nods and turns the vibrator on the lowest setting, causing Jongin to jump at the sudden sensation. The shock doesn't last for long, though, because Luhan starts pumping the vibrator in and out at a steady pace, occasionally brushing against poor Jongin's prostate.

"Mmmmm....Daddy! Ahhh!!!!" 

Luhan turns up the vibrator a couple of levels and jams it against his prostate. Luhan then gets up and walks back to the front of Jongin's writhing form. 

"Daddy!!! Take it off! I'm gonna....I need to....SHIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!" 

At that moment, Jongin arches his back and his poor little balls tighten up, only to be met with the damn cockring at the base of his poor weeping dick. Luhan feigns innocence and concern as he cradles Jongin's face in his hands. 

"Oh, Baby!!! Daddy is so so sorry! Was that a dry one?" 

Jongin whimpers in oversensitivity as hot tears fall because of the vibrator that hasn't been moved from his prostate. Luhan reaches around and retrieves it, Jongin sighing in relief. Luhan kisses Jongin's cheek and throws the vibrator onto the bed. They won't be using either one, anyway.

He walks over to the closet and brings back a plush blanket. He folds it thickly and then lays it on the floor under Jongin. He grabs onto the little's waist and lowers him down so that his knees are on the blanket and his chest and cheek are on the floor. He then grabs the lube from the table and comes back over to Jongin's already-wrecked form. He gets down on his knees and positions himself right behind little Jongin. 

"Little one, Daddy is going to fuck you just the way you like it..." 

And with that, he thrusts himself all the way in, his balls hitting Jongin's ass immediately, the little letting sinful moans tumble from his lips. 

"Fuck, Nini...you're so tight for Daddy!" 

Jongin moans in response and Luhan starts slowly rocking into him. He puts his hands on both sides of Jongin's bronze ass and spreads him as far as he can. 

"Mmmmm.....I love watching your ass swallow my cock, Baby!" 

Jongin is in so much pleasure right now that he couldn't form words if you paid him to. Luhan chuckles to himself and administers a particularly hard thrust to poor Nini's prostate. Jongin screams high and loud as he clenches suffocatingly tight around Luhan, who just spreads his cheeks farther to watch his little rim twitch. 

"Oh, poor baby boy...ANOTHER dry one! Daddy's being awfully mean, isn't he?" 

Jongin only nods his head as he sobs from overstimulation since Luhan won't quit fucking into his prostate. Luhan leans down and kisses between Jongin's shoulder blades, gently kissing down his back toward his tailbone.

"Don't worry, little one. It's about to be all over..." 

Luhan reaches his hand around and removes Jongin's ring, eliciting a delighted squeal from a certain little as he starts slamming his hips back to fuck himself on his Daddy Luhan's cock.  Luhan withdraws his hand and smirks at how eager Jongin is to cum. 

"There's my little slut...Yeah, baby....Do you want Daddy's cock that badly? You want it so bad that you're trying to impale yourself on it?"

One more thrust and Jongin spills his hot white seed onto the blanket below, screaming Luhan's name as he shoots his load until his little balls are empty and searching for more to give. As Jongin cums, his tight little hole clamped down on Luhan, making him cum and milking him for all he's worth. He lays himself over the arched back of his precious little sub and rubs soothing circles into his lower back. He removes himself from Jongin and sets to cleaning him up.

He goes to the attached bathroom and turns on the faucet to the tub, getting the temperature just right before fetching Jongin. He removes the ropes from his wrists and ankles, inspecting them for any cuts or burns from the material. After assessing the state of poor Jongin, he notices that the younger has already started regressing, just like Luhan expected him to. He picks the little up and carries him into the bathroom, placing him very gently into the water. 

"Jongin, wait right here for Daddy, OK?" 

Jongin nods his head and starts playing happily in the bubbles. Luhan comes back a moment later with his real paci, not the fake gag one, and pops it between his lips. He immediately starts sucking on it and smiles up at Luhan, making his heart melt just a little more. Luhan sinks down into the water, sitting down behind Jongin and pulling him back so that his chest is against the sub's back.

"Daddy...." 

Luhan perks his head up and hums to let Jongin know he's listening. Jongin takes his paci out for a moment and looks up (upside down) at Luhan with wide, innocent eyes.

  "Thank you, Daddy...Nini really needed some playtime with you...and thank you for taking care of me..." 

Luhan just smiles and pecks his forehead before answering back 

"It was absolutely my pleasure, little one. Your daddies love taking care of you." 

Jongin pops his paci back in and hums contentedly as the warm water soothes his aching muscles and joints. This feels like paradise. 

* * *

Baekhyun wakes up with something just not feeling right.

"Daddy...Baekkie's tummy doesn't feel good..."

Jongdae literally facepalms and groans. There is no way in hell that this household can handle a sick Baekhyun  _and_  a sick Tao! 

"SOO!!!! WE'RE GONNA NEED REINFORCEMENTS!!!!" 

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!

I really hope that you guys enjoy this darn chapter because my cat wouldn't stop laying on my keyboard! I had to fight him off to write this for you guys! You had better be thankful! LOL

Anyway, like I always ask (beg?) Tell me if you loved it, Tell me if you didn't! I seriously do read every single comment on every single story! I LOVE FEEDBACK!

-Lis


	13. You’re Kidding, Right?

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Are you even serious right now?!"

Kyungsoo isn't taking the news of Baekhyun being sick very well. 

"I shit you not, Soo. Baek is really sick. He's hurling in the bathroom right now, the poor thing.", Jongdae replies as he watches Kyungsoo flit around the kitchen, looking for medicine to send up to the boys.

Soo rubs his face with his hands, dragging them down a bit roughly out of frustration. When Jongin is sick he's just a snuggly teddy bear. Everyone jumps at the chance to take care of a sick Nini. Who wouldn't? He's precious! But a sick Taozi  _and_  a sick Baek? God, have mercy on their souls. The two biggest divas in all of Seoul just happened to live in the same damn house. 

"Daddyyyy!!!!!"

Jongdae sighs before hollering back up the stairs, "Coming Baek! Just a second!"

He turns back to Kyungsoo and rolls his eyes before putting out his hand.

"Daddy! I got sick again! I think some got on the floor this time!!" 

Soo places some medicine and a spoon in his palm before sending a shit-eating grin his way.

"Have fun with Baekhyun, Dae~" 

Jongdae flips him off with his other hand as he turns to go back up the stairs to meet his demise. Just as Kyungsoo was just turning around to (hopefully) have some time with the TV by himself when he heard a loud THUD! He jerks his head up and looks at the ceiling and closes his eyes. 

_1......2.....3...._

"Daddyyyy!!!!!!!!!"

_There it is..._

"Coming, Taozi!" 

Kyungsoo just facepalms and makes his way to Tao's room. He stands in the doorway and can't help but smile at the situation. Tao is on the floor, the leg to a pair of stretchy pants (Soo called them leggings, but Tao insists they are not) wrapped around both legs, and Tao is trying desperately to unwrap said pants from his body with not much success. Actually, Kyungsoo thinks he might be making it worse. 

"Good God, Taozi. What on Earth are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?" 

Tao looks up at him with his little eyes as he keeps pulling at the leg of the pants. "Taozi wanted to come see Daddy because he wanted cuddles...but Taozi needed pants on so I tried to wear these but they are EVIL!" 

And at that he throws his hands up in frustration, causing Kyungsoo to burst out into laughter.

"Taozi, Baby.....let Daddy help you."

Kyungsoo walks over to Tao and kneels down in front of him, effectively unwrapping the demon pants from his legs and standing up. Tao just looks at him with his mouth hanging open. 

"How did you do that so fast?!" Tao shrieks as he looks at Soo as if he's a wizard or something.

"Baby, you just have to outsmart the pants. Get back on the bed and let's snuggle, yes?"

Tao nods his head and throws the pants across the room, glaring at them as if they are his arch nemesis. Kyungsoo just snorts a bit and pats the space next to him on the bed, motioning for Tao to sit down. The blonde pouts a bit as he sits down and leans into Soo, accepting the hand in his hair as he closes his eyes. He really doesn't feel any better than he did yesterday. His tummy still hurts and he's pretty sure his fever has come back. Soo noticed too and put the back of his hand on Tao's forehead. 

"Baby, I think you need medicine again...." 

Tao puts his lips together and pouts as he turns away from Kyungsoo. 

"Taozi doesn't like medicine, Daddy! It's yucky!" 

Kyungsoo just sighs and turns over, wrapping his arm around the stubborn blonde. 

"OK, Baby...we'll wait for the medicine. Snuggle with Daddy for a little bit." 

Tao scoots back so that he can feel Soo's warmth against his body and closes his eyes, relaxing into his embrace. Tao hates being alone, especially when he's sick. Kyungsoo notices Tao's breathing even out and eventually the little has fallen asleep. Soo smiles to himself as he hears little snores coming from his side.

"Well, maybe I'll just take a nap too.."

And with that, he closes his eyes and buries his face in Tao's back as he pulls him close. Maybe some TLC is what Taozi needs to feel better. 

* * *

"Baekhyun  _PLEASE!!!_  Please just take the medicine! It will help you feel better! Even  _Jongin_  took his medicine when he was sick!" 

Jongdae has been pleading with a very reluctant Baekhyun for the past 20 minutes to take this damn medicine. The little won't stop getting sick in the bathroom and has convinced himself that he's on his deathbed and that he's too far gone for medicine.

  "What does it matter now? I'll be gone any day now!" 

Jongdae groans and pulls at his hair. 

_WHY?! Just...WHY?!_

"Baekhyun, I swear if you say that  _one more time_  I am going to kill you myself! Now come out here, damn it, and swallow this shit!"

Baekhyun opens the bathroom door and peeks his head out sheepishly as he looks over at Jongdae, who looks like a madman right now. His hair is a wreck, he hasn't slept for almost 24 hours, and he needs to shower. Taking care of Baekhyun was taking its toll on the poor thing. Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom and wobbled his way over to the bed. Since he's not really been eating or drinking anything, he's feeling a bit weak. Jongdae notices him losing his balance and is quick to catch him before he falls, bringing him over to the bed himself.

"Baek, are you  _trying_  to kill yourself?!"  Jongdae scolds as he lays Baekhyun on the bed.

"Well, I figured it would be better than swallowing that poison you're trying to force-feed me..." 

Jongdae just shakes his head at his response. Had he expected anything else to come out of his mouth? 

"Daddy..." Baekhyun half whines out. 

"What NOW, Baek?!"

Jongdae is about to snap at this point. They have watched 2 movies, both of which Baekhyun claimed were terrible and he talked all the way through, Jongdae has read 5 books to him in an effort to get him to sleep (it obviously didn't work), and he has gotten up to turn the ceiling fan on and off so many times he has lost count. He can't possibly think of another single thing that he might need! 

"Will you snuggle with me, Daddy Dae? Baekkie doesn't feel good and cuddles always help..." 

Jongdae can't help but let his heart melt.

"Of course, kitten. Come here, baby boy..."

Baekhyun crawls over to Jongdae and snuggles into the crook of his neck as Dae places his hand into his mass of fluffy pink hair. Out of all the colors the little has tried, Dae has liked this color the best. It just suited him, you know? As Jongdae begins to rub his fingertips over his scalp he hears a contented hum emit from the little sub and looks down to see that his eyes have closed, eyelashes slightly fluttering as he finally succumbs to sleep.

_He really is just like a child sometimes..._

Jongdae reaches over and turns off the light before gripping the blanket and throwing it over the both of them. He's going to enjoy the rest while he can. He's quite sure tomorrow is going to be just as demanding as today.

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!!!

There's no smexy stuff, but that's cuz I wanted fluffy stuff! Haha 

I honestly DO hope that you all enjoy the fluff as much as I do sometimes (even though I can't write it to save my life!) I just find the concept of a cuddly Baek so cute and it makes me wanna snuggle the life out of him! Lol

Anyway...Comment away, my dears! Give me plenty of things to read :)

-Lis


	14. Frustrations

It's been about a week since the "Black Death" (as Chanyeol nicknamed it) stole the sanity of everyone in the house, but today ALL littles and daddies are happy and healthy, thank God! Kyungsoo swore that if anyone else got sick he was moving out. The littles were enough to handle! He didn't need 8 more babies to take care of! Thankfully, none of the daddies ended up getting sick, to Soo's relief. 

"Nini! Please?! I said I was sorry a bajillion million times!" 

"No, Baek! You can't play with my bunny! Not after you decapitated him last time!" 

Jongin walks out of the living room with a pleading Baekhyun in tow.

"Pleeeeeeaaasssseeee?!?! I'll be really careful!"

Jongin rolls his eyes and makes his way through the kitchen, walking past a few daddies on his way to the toy room, and managing to gain their attention in the process. It wasn't often that Jongin was this firm with his brothers. 

"I said NO, Baekkie! Go away!" 

Baekhyun reaches out and pulls at Jongin's shirt, trying to get him to turn around.

"Nini...." 

Jongin turns around and stares at Baekhyun with a look he's never seen before out of the younger. He takes a deep breath and finally screams at his face, "NO, BAEKHYUN!" 

Before Baekhyun can utter another peep there's a firm hand around his mouth and someone holding onto him from behind. He looks up to see his Daddy Chanyeol and only sighs as he watches Jongin storm off up the stairs. Once the little is out of sight Chanyeol removes his hand and pulls Baekhyun into him tightly. Baekhyun sighs and puts his little hands over his Daddy's, playing with his fingers a bit.

"Little one, you have to learn to not be so persistent sometimes."

Yeol bends down and kisses the top of his cotton candy hair and squeezes him tightly.  Minseok, who was at the table, gets up and walks over to the depressed little sub, kneeling down slightly in front of him. 

"Baekkie, Daddy Yeol is right, you know...you gotta start accepting 'no' for an answer, sweetie." 

Baekhyun looks up at Minseok and just nods his little head, causing his fringe to fall over his eyes. Minseok stands up and nods at Chanyeol, who seems to understand and lets go of Baekhyun. Minseok reaches forward, pulls him close and places one hand in his fluffy hair and lets the other rest of the small of Baekhyun's back. The little just closes his eyes as he nuzzles into his daddy's chest. Minseok always smelled so...calming? Baek couldn't quite label the feeling it gave him, but it always seemed to calm him down.

"Baekkie...", Minseok whispers. 

Baekhyun hums back in response, not leaving the comfort of the elder's chest. 

"Baby, do you wanna go cuddle in your room? Do you want to take a nap with Daddy?"   

Baekhyun only nods his head in affirmation. Minseok quickly scoops him up in his arms and carries him up the stairs, looking back at Chanyeol, who is smiling softly at the two. Baekhyun has always been a sensitive little thing...all of the littles are, really. Jongin being the most severe out of the 3. Although Baekhyun is rather sassy, his feelings get hurt rather easily. Minseok has always been really good at getting him out of his small depressive slumps quickly. 

* * *

Jongin makes it up the stairs and keeps marching toward the toy room. He's still pretty upset from dealing with Baekhyun this morning and isn't quite looking where he's going, which causes him a minor heart attack when he smashes his face into someone's chest.    

_Great! Just what I need, a head wound!_

He lets out a small squeak of surprise and falls back a bit, catching himself on the wall before his bottom lands on the ground. He hears a chuckle and looks up to see a very cheerful Daddy Suho, who quickly notices the frown on the sub's face. 

"Jonginnie, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" 

Suho reaches his hand out to touch Jongin's arm, but the little flinches away and crosses his arms, casting his gaze on the floor as he pouts. 

"Nini! That's no way to treat your Daddy. Come here, baby."  Suho says softly, trying to coax the younger into telling him the problem.

Nobody likes a grumpy Jongin. The little shakes his head and utters a very strong, very defiant "NO." as he turns his back to Suho, still looking down at the floor. Suho can feel his temper coming up. He's normally a very level-headed and calm man, but when the littles start defying their daddies, he turns into a big disciplinarian. 

"Jongin, I'd watch it if I were you. Now, I said to come here. Do it." 

Jongin looks back at Suho, back still facing him, arms still crossed over his chest. He glances at Suho's eyes and can already see the fire coming up, just waiting to escape. He's been on the receiving end of an angry Daddy Suho before. Honestly, Daddies Kris and Sehun are scarier, but it still wasn't a pleasant experience. He turns his head back and leans his shoulder against the wall and that's when he hears footsteps.   

_Now you've done it, Jongin...._

Suho reaches Jongin in about two seconds and grabs his arm, pulling him past the toy room and farther down the hall. Jongin knows where they're going....

Wait...no he doesn't.  

_Wait...that was Daddy's room. Why aren't we stopping? The only other Daddy on this end of the hall is.....OH, GOD....NO!_

Jongin realizes exactly where Suho is taking him and fuck, is he in for it. He should have just come when Daddy called him over. He didn't break a big rule, but he's still going to get  _some kind_  of punished, and he doesn't like the thought of that. He's supposed to be the good one! 

"Daddy, please...Nini will be really really good! Please don't take me to him! Daddy!!!" 

Suho won't even so much as  _glance_  back at Jongin, no matter how hard he pulls on his arm or tries to stop walking. Suho just tightens his grip and jerks on him harder.

"Daddy, nooooo!!!!!!"

By now, his anger at Suho is long gone and has been replaced with fear. It's not going to be as intense as last time he got punished, but he still knows it's not going to be pleasant. Suho reaches his desired door and Jongin feels his heart drop down his stomach and out his ass. He's fucked for sure. Suho knocks on the door and Jongin's pulse starts pounding faster.  

_Please be gone, please be gone....._

Just when Jongin thinks it's his lucky day, he hears the handle click and he stares into the eyes of his Daddy... 

"Suho? What do you need?"   

Suho doesn't reply. He only grabs Jongin and moves him so that he can see him. Jongin tries to swallow, but his mouth has gone dry. The man at the door smirks evilly, now understanding what Suho wants from him. He leans against the doorway and smiles creepily over at little Jongin, who is somehow still holding his stuffed bunny.

"Well, hello there, Jongin..."

Jongin gulps and knows that it is in his best interest to reply before he makes this any worse on himself. He takes a big breath and flicks his eyes up, looking into his end. 

"Hello, Daddy Kris...

* * *

Hey, Lovelies!

Smut in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Haha

Please leave me comments to read! They make me happy  :)

-Lis


	15. Put On A Show

_"Hello, Daddy Kris..."_

Jongin slowly brings his head up to make eye contact with the master of his doom. Kris has a sick little smile on his face as he looks at the younger, which he soon replaces with his signature glare, causing a small shiver to run down Jongin's spine as he catches the ice in his eyes. 

"Jongin, I don't think you've ever been punished this much since you've lived here. Are your brothers rubbing off on you, baby boy? I thought you were a good boy for Daddies~" 

Jongin can feel his face turning crimson from the embarrassment. He's right. Jongin has always been the good one, afraid of getting in trouble, and RARELY doing so. While Baekhyun and Tao were no strangers to weekly punishments, Jongin has gone whole months before without being punished. Not that he hadn't done things wrong, he was just very good at not being caught.

Suho pushes Jongin closer to Kris and watches the little put his head down in shame as he makes his way past the taller and into his bedroom to meet his demise. He knows that Kris will go a little easier on him for this one. It's not like he was trying to kill Taozi again...he just didn't obey his Daddy Suho. But, still.....punishment is punishment. 

Kris looks at Suho and squints his eyes once Jongin makes his way inside the room. He comes out of the doorway a bit and closes the door slightly so that Jongin can't hear. 

"Suho! Why the hell did you bring him to me?! Why didn't you just take care of him?" 

Suho crosses his arms and leans his shoulder against the wall. 

"Well, Kris. I think we all know that I'm not great with punishments. You know I can't stand being rough with our little subs. It breaks my heart...BUT I am perfectly fine with you doing it. Besides, we all know that you'll take care of him just fine. He's already behaving better. Just make sure he doesn't enjoy it, OK? We all know how Jongin is..." 

Kris lets out a small chuckle at the last statement. Yes, they ALL knew just how dirty and filthy the little could be. Luhan has been trying to break the sub for a while now and he still can't find anything that works. The dirtier it is, the more he wants it. But, Kris is pretty sure he knows a way to make it a little less fun. 

"Ok, Suho. I understand. Now, leave. I'm sure you don't wanna hang around to hear this." 

Suho's eyes widen as he uncrosses his arms and he takes a small step forward, whispering, "Wait...you're not taking him to the playroom for this?" 

Kris just shakes his head and smirks. 

"Nope. Embarrassment works well on Jongin. He'll be more willing to obey if he knows that the whole house heard what happened behind this door." 

Suho just shakes his head and turns to leave. Kris turns back toward the door and opens it, finding Jongin sitting on the bed with watery eyes. 

"Oh, baby boy we haven't even started yet!"

 

Kris has stripped Jongin of all of his clothes and the little is currently standing in the middle of the room, trying to cover himself a bit with his hands. 

"Little one, why did Daddy Suho bring you to me today? Hmmm?" 

Jongin looks down at his hands and begins pretending that he is very interested in his fingers instead of Daddy's question. 

"Jongin. Tell me now."   

"Ummm....." 

Kris walks over to Jongin, bringing his head up and looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Jongin, I suggest you tell me the truth. What did you do?" 

Jongin felt embarrassed telling Daddy Kris why Suho brought him to him. He didn't do anything BIG. He just didn't come when Daddy said to...and he was a little disrespectful. But he felt like the last bad thing he did (trying to murder Tao) was worse than this! This literally should have been a slap on the wrist! 

"I-I bumped into D-Daddy Suho and when he ummm....when he asked me to come over, I didn't..." 

Kris couldn't believe it. Suho brought him over for  _this?_  

"Little one...how many times did Daddy ask you to come over to him?" 

"Ummm....3 I think..." 

 _Ahhhhh...that's why. A little more understandable. So he's being defiant with his daddies?_  

"Jongin. Tell me...what are you supposed to do when your daddies call you?" 

Kris still has ahold of Jongin's chin, keeping him looking up at the elder while he's being questioned. 

"When daddies call me I'm supposed to come to them like a good boy..."   

"Are you supposed to have an attitude with your daddies?" 

Jongin hurriedly shakes his head "no."  Kris smiles and decides that he's had enough talking for now. 

"Little one, I want you to stay right there, OK? Daddy will be back in just a tiny second." 

Jongin obeys, for fear of a worsened punishment. Kris turns around and walks over to the nightstand, retrieving lube, a blindfold, and a very nice ballgag. Jongin notices what Kris has brought back and wonders why he's treating him? Jongin loves playing with all of those things. Then he notices something a little odd. 

"No cockring, Daddy?" 

Kris chuckles darkly at the other's questioning look, "No, pretty one...I think this punishment will work a little better on you." 

Jongin just nods his head and lets out a deep breath. He doesn't understand why he's so nervous! 

Kris starts out by putting on the blindfold. He steps behind the little and places it over his eyes before bringing it around back and tying it. He puts his hand in front of the little's face to see if he can see it and Jongin doesn't even flinch.

 _Perfect..._  

"Jongin, do you remember your safeword? I know this is a punishment, but I don't want any emotional scarring. Of course, in your case, I feel like the chances of that happening are slim..."   

"Yes, Daddy. I remember...."   

"Good, Baby. Do you remember your signal for when you want to stop but you can't talk?" 

Jongin nods his head and holds up the signal, letting Kris know that he has the all-clear for the ballgag. 

"Ok, Jongin. Open wide for Daddy..."   

Jongin damn near unhinges his jaw in order to get the gag in comfortably and almost immediately his drool starts to drip down, ever so slightly.  Once he's got the gag in, Kris asks Jongin if he's ok, to which Jongin nods. 

"OK, Nini. Daddy's going to guide you to where he wants you. Just walk. Daddy won't let you trip or fall." 

Jongin nods to show that he understands and Kris puts his hand in Jongin's, leading the little to the giant floor-to-ceiling window in his room. It just so happened to overlook the sidewalk below and the front yard of the mansion. Kris gets him situated the way he wants in front of the window and lets go of his hand. Jongin wonders why Daddy didn't lead him to the bed? Unless he's in front of it and he just can't tell.... 

Kris is absolutely  _beaming_  right now. There are a lot of people out walking right now and there are a few daddies in the front yard. 

 _This can't get more perfect!_  

He looks out and sees Suho sitting on a garden bench with Minseok and Kyungsoo. 

 _Not yet..._  

Kris steps behind Jongin and suddenly pushes the younger forward, causing him to put his arms and hands out, expecting to fall on the ground. But, when Jongin's hands hit the glass with a  _SLAP!,_ Kris literally laughs out loud at the little's response. Jongin's hitting his hand against the glass repeatedly, as if he doesn't believe its what he thinks it is. 

"Why did Daddy put me in front of a mirror when I have a blindfold on me?" 

Kris doesn't reply. If Jongin thinks that this is a mirror, that just makes this situation that much better! Kris puts one hand out, caressing Jongin's tight, sunkissed ass as he bites down on his bottom lip. Suddenly, he lifts his hand and swats Jongin's bottom, causing him to scream as his poor little ass gains a red Kris's hand-shaped mark on it. Kris pokes his tongue out and licks his lips. Jongin looks so delicious like this...

He reaches behind him and grabs the lube. He holds it in one hand as he pushes Jongin down farther with the other. 

"Nini, stick your ass out a little more for Daddy." 

Jongin blushes at Kris being so blunt with him but quickly obeys, pressing his face against the "mirror."  Kris bends down and spreads Jongin's bronze cheeks to lay sight on the gorgeous ring between. Jongin lets a tiny moan slip past his lips as he feels Daddy spread him wide. So far, this is not a punishment in Jongin's mind. This is his perfect vacation: blindfolded and a Daddy behind him. What could be more perfect?

He feels some of his saliva slip down the gag in his mouth and tries his hardest to swallow, knowing full well that it's not going to happen. Kris, however, sees an opportunity. He holds his hand under Jongin's mouth and catches a good amount of saliva in his palm. When he feels it's enough he brings his hand back and lets it drip right onto Jongin's tight little hole. As soon as Jongin feels the moisture hit him he flushes a shade even deeper than what he already is. He knows that isn't Daddy's spit. He never uses his own. He always uses lube and he didn't hear that open yet. He knows what Daddy did and the thought of how dirty it is brings his neglected little cock to life, causing him to moan just a bit as he starts throbbing a little. Kris enjoys the reaction he's getting out of Jongin. He knows the little is embarrassed already, even without knowing he's currently on display. 

"Nini~ Did you like that, baby? Does that feel good on your greedy little hole?" 

Jongin just moans and nods his head, feeling even more saliva trickle out. Kris finally pops the cap on the lube and Jongin is all ears, trying his hardest to listen to what's coming next. Kris pours a generous amount on the twitching rim and proceeds to stick out his tongue to lick it off. Jongin can't hold the moan that spills out of him as he feels Daddy's tongue lapping at his hole. 

"Mmmmm....Baby boy, you taste so delicious! Like strawberries..." 

And at that, he sticks out his tongue again and licks a long stripe along Jongin's ass. His cock is already throbbing and he can't keep holding back the moans. This feels so good....  Kris then spreads his cheeks wide and dives into him, face first. He laps at his slick little rim, sucking occasionally as he grabs ahold of Jongin's cock from behind/under him, slowly pumping him. Jongin's eyes have begun to water, wetting the blindfold slightly. He knows he isn't going to last much longer!  He taps the glass twice and Kris comes up for air.

"Awww...is baby boy close already?" 

Jongin nods his head and Kris stands up. 

"Nini~ Daddy Lu told me how much of a thirsty little slut you were for him the other day..." 

Jongin whines at the admission. He knows he's a slut and he loves dirty talk. But, when his daddies tell everyone else how slutty he is it makes him want to hide under a rock. He embarrasses so easily! 

"He said that he fucked you so hard you couldn't walk the next day, baby...Daddy Luhan told me about how you were so hungry for cock that you were trying to impale yourself on him." 

Jongin is almost writhing from embarrassment. Kris knows  _exactly_  what he's doing. Jongin has gotten quite the big head on him lately and someone needs to break him down. He needs to know who is in charge around the house. Jongin's little eyes are pouring tears at this point and Kris couldn't be more pleased. He finally steps back from Jongin, letting go of his very red, dripping cock and takes his own shirt and sweats off. He wasn't wearing boxers since he had just gotten out of the shower when Suho had knocked on the door. He takes some more lube and slathers his own thick cock in the stuff before wiping the rest on Jongin's tight little hole. He puts one arm around Jongin's waist as he uses his other hand to grab a fist full of Jongin's hair, causing the younger to hiss at the pull. He then walks Jongin forward slightly, making sure that he's pressed properly against the window. His poor little cock is trapped between the glass and his taut little tummy, leaking precum already. Kris grabs onto his cock and slowly guides it to Jongin's waiting hole. Jongin won't quit whimpering and Kris has every intention to shut him the fuck up. Kris looks out the window again and spots Suho. He waves to get his attention and the look on his face when he looks up is  _priceless._  

Kris looks out the window to see Suho's mouth dropped to the ground and his hand slapping Kyungsoo, telling him to turn around. Once Kris is sure he's got his audience he prods experimentally at Jongin's entrance. The little only moans and attempts to push his hips back to get Kris's cock inside him. Now Kris knows he's ready. In one swift thrust, he sheathes himself fully inside the younger, eliciting a long moan from the little. Jongin's ass feels like it's on fire, but he doesn't want it any other way. This is how he loves to be fucked. Kris tightens his grip on the sub and presses him harder against the window, noticing how there's just a little bit of a slide from the precum leaking onto the glass. He tugs on Jongin's hair and sucks a pretty little mark on his neck for Kyungsoo to see later. He knows the other gets a little bit jealous every time someone marks Jongin. He'll just say it was an accident. He gives Jongin about a minute to adjust and then starts his killer pace. Jongin thought he would start out slow, like most of the time. But not this time. Kris is angled right at his prostate and he's absolutely ravaging it! Jongin tries desperately to catch his breath, but with the gag, it's a little hard for him to do so. He reaches behind him and taps Kris's thigh three times, and Kris automatically stops his actions. He doesn't pull out, but he does stop thrusting and comes out of his dominating persona for a second. 

"Are you OK, Jongin???" 

Jongin shakes his head and Kris instantly undoes the gag, hearing the little gasp for breath as it comes out. He didn't realize it would be harder to breathe with that in  _and_ his head back. 

"Is that better, baby? Was that the problem?" 

Jongin nods his head as he keeps trying to catch his breath.

"I'm ok, Daddy. You can keep going now." 

Kris knows that Jongin wouldn't say that if he was truly still in pain, so he picks back up where he left off, this time with no gag. As soon as he thrusts up, Jongin nearly screams. Kris has been hitting his special spot, dead on every single time and now the little is getting sensitive. Kris looks back out the window and notices Suho and Kyungsoo still glued to the sight before them. They can't turn away, no matter how horrified they are. Suho looks ready to faint! Kris chuckles and smiles down at Soo before sucking one more mark onto Jongin's neck, this one even bigger. There's no way that's gonna be able to be hidden! He can almost see the smoke coming from Kyungsoo's ears now. All he does is smirk down at the younger as he continues to fuck Jongin against the window. Kris feels Jongin start to tighten up around him and knows that he's getting close. He picks up the pace, going insanely fast as Jongin spills profanities (which Kris will reprimand him for later) from the slickness of the glass against his cock and Daddy Kris's huge dick up his tight little ass. Kris pushes him forward and fucks him into next year. He grabs onto Jongin's shoulders and slams the little back and down, making Jongin feel like Kris's cock was going all the way into his stomach. He screams and Kris puts his hand over his mouth. 

"Nini, you fucking dirty filthy slut! You love it when Daddy fucks you like this, don't you? You like it when your daddies have their way with you and use your tight little hole, hmmm?" 

Jongin can't take it anymore. He tightens around Daddy Kris's cock again and Kris reaches forward, untying the blindfold to see that Jongin has his eyes closed from the pleasure. 

"Open your fucking eyes, slut!" 

Jongin shoots his eyes open and feels his cock twitch as he makes eye contact with not only Daddy Suho, but also Daddy Kyungsoo  _and_ Daddy Minseok. As soon as he sees the glare he's getting from Soo, he blows his load right then and there. His ass squeezes so hard around Kris that he can't pull out and ends up cumming in the little's ass as a result. Jongin screams high and loud as he keeps spurting against the window, further embarrassing himself in front of his daddies.

Kyungsoo looks like he's ready to kill Kris and Minseok is trying to get Suho to un-freeze from his initial shock.

"Minseok...what...what did he do to my baby?!" 

"Oh, shut up, would you?! You know Jongin absolutely LOVED that, despite what he says!" 

Suho brings his hands up to cover his face.

"Seok! Look! You can see his cum dripping down the damn window!" 

"Yeah, Suho....I can see it, too..." 

Minseok shakes his head and tries his best to lead a shellshocked Suho into the mansion.

"What did you tell him to do?" 

"Minseok, I promise it was supposed to be a punishment!" 

Minseok laughs heartily as Suho just stares at him. 

"What's so funny, hyung?" 

"Suho, you know Jongin gets embarrassed SUPER easily! That  _was_  a punishment, even if he low-key liked it! Next time, don't let Kris use his imagination!"  

Kris picks up the spent little and places him on the bed. He looks him over, making sure that everything is ok. Once he's happy with the evaluation he walks into the bathroom and wets a washcloth to clean Jongin with. He gently dabs at the little, making sure not to hurt any part of him. He had originally planned to have him cum more than once, but seeing how exhausted he is from the one, he aborted the mission. Once Jongin is cleaned up Kris picks up a pair of pajama pants for him to wear since he's not really sure where Jongin's are at the moment. 

"Little one...Nini...are you ok? Talk to Daddy...." 

Jongin blinks a couple of times and looks at Kris. His eyes are still watering from being extremely embarrassed and Kris picks him up in his arms, snuggling the life out of him. 

"Baby, if that was too much just tell Daddy. Are you ok?" 

Jongin nods his head slowly before nuzzling into Kris's chest.

"It wasn't too much for Nini, Daddy..." 

Kris sighs and grabs Jongin's paci from the table. He noticed his thumb pop into his mouth and knows that everyone has been trying to break him of the thumb. Paci's are much easier to deal with. Once the paci is between Jongin's plush lips he closes his eyes and Kris cards a hand through his hair. 

"Baby, Daddy loves you..." 

Jongin smiles around his paci but doesn't answer back this time. He's too sleepy. Kris rolls him onto the bed and pulls the blanket up over the poor thing. He then walks over to the window and wipes it off. Nobody wants to leave THAT on there. As he's making his way back to the bed he hears an urgent knocking at his bedroom door. He sighs and walks over to answer it. He opens it to find Kyungsoo staring up at him. No, not staring... _glaring._

"So. About those fucking  _marks_  you left!"

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!!! 

I hope that this chapter lives up to everyone's hopes and expectations!

Anyway....you know the drill. Comments are much appreciated! Give me plenty of things to read~

-Lis


	16. Perfect, Baby

 "Baekhyun...Baby.... _please_ give Daddy more? Mmmmmm....." 

Suho was having a hard time trying not to fuck Baekhyun's face as the little was sucking him off, rather well, might he add. The little pink-haired sub currently has his Daddy's cock sliding down his throat and it was taking everything in him not to grab both sides of his pretty little face and fuck it for all he's worth. Normally Suho isn't that rough in the bedroom but _ffffuuuuccccckkkk_ the things he could do with his mouth....

Baekhyun looks up at his daddy with big, round, innocent eyes and Suho almost blows his load right then and there. He absolutely knows better. Baekhyun is everything dirty, kinky, and downright filthy. There isn't an innocent cell within that tiny body, but Suho still can't help it. When Baekhyun tries to look innocent with a cock shoved down his throat, it just does something to him. Suho pulls out of Baek's mouth and pulls him up only to push him back onto the elder's bed. Suho approaches him and grabs ahold of his legs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. The elder leans down and before Baekhyun can ask him what he's doing he feels Suho's mouth close around his already throbbing cock. Baekhyun gasps loudly and grabs a handful of Suho's dark hair before shallowly thrusting into his daddy's mouth. Baekhyun isn't as big as any of the daddies, so he knows he won't hurt him. Besides, he can't help it!

"Daddy...mmmmm....th-thank you f-f-forAHHHH! for sucking B-Baekkieee......uuugghhhnnnn...." 

Suho only sucks him in deeper as he begins fondling his sensitive little sac. He feels Baekhyun thrusting into his mouth and decides he's had enough. He pulls off and licks a stripe from Baekhyun's tight little balls to his perfect little hole, enjoying the delicious moan he gets in return. He flicks his tongue against his sensitive rim a couple of times, which has Baekhyun keening for more, making Suho chuckle a bit before coming back up. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube he pulled out earlier. He spreads a very generous amount on his achingly hard cock before lining up with Baekhyun's twitching little rim. He prods gently, watching as it's already so eager to open up for him, already attempting to take him in and envelope him in wet, velvety heat. Suho bites his lip in anticipation and leans down over Baekhyun's body, latching onto his neck and sucking hard as he pushes himself into the little slowly, thoroughly enjoying the needy whine emitting from said little.

“Mmmmmmmm.....*gasp* Daddy!" 

Suho, now fully sheathed inside Baekhyun's tight little hole, pulls out slowly, only to thrust back in with enough force to move Baekhyun up the bed slightly. The little is taken slightly by surprise. Daddy Suho is never like this during playtime... The dom hooks onto Baekhyun's legs and hoists him up a bit before he begins thrusting harder into his needy little hole. It doesn't take long before the poor sub is a moaning, whining mess. Suho slows down for a second, long enough to flip the little onto his stomach. Baekhyun puts his hands under him and gets ready to push up to all fours when Suho places a firm hand on his back and pushes down. 

"Daddy? Don't you want Baekkie on his hands and knees for you?" 

Suho shakes his head before replying. "No Kitten...stay on your tummy for Daddy this time." 

Baekhyun only nods his head as he puts his hands out in front of him, ready to grip onto anything at a moment's notice. Suho places his hands on the sub's tight ass, spreading his cheeks to get a look at his puffy little rim before plunging back inside. He places his legs on either side of Baek's, keeping them closed as he fucks into him. Baekhyun has turned into a moaning, watery-eyed mess in a matter of seconds. Between his Daddy pounding this deeply into him and the friction from his cock on the sheets, he's about to cum any second. Suho feels him tightening around his throbbing member and decides he needs to pummel his ass. Without warning, Suho starts absolutely  _destroying_  his sub's tight pink hole, enjoying the scream he gets as a response. Baekhyun is so close he can  _taste it._  

"Daddy!!! Daddy, can B-Baekkie cum? Please??"

Suho chuckles and spreads his little's ass wide as he keeps fucking him senseless, watching his cock get swallowed again and again by Baekhyun's tight, velvety heat. The sight alone almost pushes him over the edge. He pushes in hard and reaches the deepest parts of Baekhyun's glorious hole, causing the little to scream as he cums without warning. Suho feels his sub's pulsing ring around his cock and empties his load right then and there, deep in Baek's ass. 

When they both have calmed down enough, Suho pulls his cock out gingerly, being careful not to hurt the younger as Baekhyun pushes himself up and rolls over onto his back. Suddenly they hear pounding at the door and Suho walks over to investigate. He opens it to find a very red-faced Chanyeol. 

"Do you fucking MIND, Suho?! Next time pass out earplugs!" 

Suho only smiles before mumbling a quiet apology. Chanyeol rolls his eyes before "forgiving" him for waking the dead. He turns to leave, but stops and turns back around.

"Hey, hyung...do you think he'll be too sore for some fun later on?"

Suho chuckles before shaking his head.  "Chan, I think he'll be OK. You might want to take it easy on him though..." 

At that moment Baekhyun comes strolling across the room and that's when Chanyeol spies the huge love mark on his collarbone. His eyes go wide and Suho has to stop him from entering his bedroom.

"What the actual FUCK, Suho?! What is it with you guys and marking?!"

 

 


	17. All Together

This week it's been unusually calm at the house. Nobody had needed to be punished, there had been no fighting between littles or daddies...everything was peaceful for once. Maybe it had something to do with it being close to the holidays. The subs have all been on their best behavior, and the doms sure weren't going to complain. It's not often that they all get along this well and they were going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

"Come on, guys! You're taking ages!" 

Suho was standing by the door, desperately trying to get everyone out of it. Baekhyun had been in the bathroom for the past 20 minutes perfecting his eyeliner, Jongin refused to leave the house without finding his favorite stuffy, and Tao wouldn't leave Kris' side. 

"I promise you all I'm going to leave and go to the mall by myself!" 

Within seconds he hears what  _sounds_  to be a herd of elephants stampeding his way and he knows he's won this time. Suho had promised everyone they would go to the mall tonight and then go look at all the pretty Christmas lights. As soon as they were all out the door and loaded into their 2 vans, they were off to the mall. It wasn't often that they all went out together, but they always enjoyed it when they did. They were the biggest, happiest, most dysfunctional family ever.

"Nini! Scoot over! You're taking the whooooole seat! My butt's hanging off!" 

"But, Baekkie! I'm already squished against the window!" 

Kyungsoo shoots a glare Baekhyun's way, warning him to stop the whining  _or else_. Baekhyun quickly got the hint and crossed his arms as Jongin scoots over anyway, crossing his legs and pulling his arms closer to give Baekhyun more room. The pink-haired little mumbles a small "thank you..." and scoots a bit closer. Only 10 minutes later they arrive at the mall and file out of the vans, joining to make one giant group.

"OK! Everyone listen! Baek, Jongin, Tao...you HAVE to be with at least one Daddy at all times. Do you understand? I don't care if all 3 of you need to go potty. You are taking someone with you. Got it?" 

The three littles nod their heads quickly, showing Daddy Kris that they understand. The mall is crazy this time of year, full of other doms and subs. It would be easy to get lost in a crowd.

"Nini-" 

The little's head perked up at the sound of his name.

“you're going to have to leave your stuffy in the van, sweetie. It's going to be much too crowded in there and if you drop him, we may not find him again. Ok, Baby?" 

Jongin pouts and lowers his head but nods anyway. He understands...he just really wanted to bring his bear with him! He opens the door and sits him inside and then rejoins the group. 

"OK GUYS! Let's go!" 

And at that, they all huddle together and make their way to the big doors before them. 

Once inside they split off into a few groups. Jongin decided to stay with Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Yixing. Tao was, of course, with Suho, Kris, and Luhan. And Baekhyun went with Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Minseok. Once everyone was accounted for they all took off their own ways. Tao was dragging his group toward the most expensive damn store in the whole mall, while Jongin had begun pulling Kyungsoo toward Build-A-Bear. 

"Baekkie, where do you wanna go?"

Chanyeol asked this rather slowly since Baekhyun can get really anxious in large crowds. Baekhyun looks at the long row of stores in front of him and then looks to his side, quietly asking for guidance from Jongdae and Minseok. They look at him lovingly and pull him into a hug. 

"Baby boy, it's alright! We'll just start walking toward all the stores and when you wanna go in one, just tell us, Ok?" 

Baekhyun nods his head as he lets out a huge sigh of relief. Baekhyun is usually pretty confident, but large crowds kind of make him shut down. Chanyeol, being the tallest of the group, leads the way through the mass of holiday shoppers, quietly "excuse us"-ing every once in a while. They keep walking for a minute and then Baekhyun's eyes widen in amazement and he tugs on Minseok's sleeve.

"Daddy!!! Daddy, please?! I wanna go in there!" 

Baekhyun points out a store and the three doms facepalm so hard it comes out the back of their head. Baekhyun WOULD pick Sephora. 

"Jongin, Baby...do you really  _need_  another stuffy? I mean, you have loads already...won't they be upset that you don't play with them as much?"

Kyungsoo tries reasoning with the little, only to watch Jongin shake his head as he keeps perusing through the bears. Sehun and Yixing weren't helping his cause much. They kept handing Jongin different clothes to put on his bear. Kyungsoo shakes his head and just admits defeat. There's no sense in trying to talk him out of it now. Might as well help him pick out a name...

"Absolutely not, Huang Zitao! No way am I paying for THAT! You put that back right where you found it and let's go!" 

Tao pouts as he shuffles his way back to the rack he pulled the sweater from. Kris crosses his arms and taps his foot while he waits for Tao to return. The little makes his way toward the small group, glaring at Daddy Kris the whole way. 

"Look at me like that all you like, little one. But there is no way in HELL that I am paying $600.00 for a sweater!" 

Tao folds his arms and walks a little closer to Luhan, who's shaking his head at the pair. They make their way out of the store and Suho's phone rings. He picks it up and looks at the ID and quickly answers it.

"Hmmmm? Yeah, we can meet there. Have you gotten ahold of the other group yet?....Ok. See you in a bit." 

Suho looks over at the slightly confused group. 

"We're meeting at the food court. Soo says Jongin and Sehun claim they're starving to death." 

The whole group rolls their eyes before nodding and making their way to the food court. The closer they get, the more they all realize that they are also starving. They didn't have time to eat before they left. They look across the sea of tables and chairs and find the rest of their family. They make their way over and the madness ensues.

"Guys, just pick something! You have a billion restaurants to choose from! Just pick  _one!!_  "

"What about tacos?!" 

"OHHH!!! They have sushi!"  

"How does everyone feel about pizza?" 

Everybody nods their heads and that settles it. Jongdae and Luhan walk over to the pizza place while the rest of the clan find a few tables to push together. Baekhyun keeps looking at all the other subs around him. He locks eyes with a smallish male who looks just as nervous as him. He smiles slightly and does a timid wave to the other. The boy smiles back and waves back shyly before grabbing hands with his (assumed) dom.

"Come on, Jimin. Let's go!"  

 

They eventually get their pizza and everyone inhales it as quickly as possible. They hadn't realized just how hungry they had been! Once everyone finishes they decide it's dark enough outside to go see the Christmas lights. They throw away their trash and head for the door. When they get outside Kris and Suho make everyone stop. 

"Ok, guys. Stand still! 1,2,3,4,5.......12! OK! Forward march!" 

They all roll their eyes at Suho's corniness but trudge on toward the vans. They all pile in and get situated, seating a little more cramped thanks to their assorted bags. Jongin decides this time to sit in the same row as Kyungsoo and Luhan, while Baekhyun is sitting with Jongdae. Suho plops into the driver seat and starts the car. Jongin yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Nini, are you sleepy already, baby boy?"

Jongin nods and grins at his Daddy Soo. Luhan pulls him closer and places a hand in his hair. 

"Turn the heat on, Suho! We're freezing back here!" 

"Sorry, Dae! Hold on a minute!

 

They have only been driving for 5 minutes and Jongin is out like a light, head on Luhan's shoulder, hand laced with Kyungsoo's. Baekhyun is carrying on about all the new makeup he bought, trying to explain to Jongdae the difference between BB Cream and concealer. Jongdae has long since lost interest but is apparently really good at faking it since the sub is still talking his ear off. However, in the other van Tao won't talk for anything. He's still mad at Kris for not buying him the sweater he wanted. Chanyeol, Sehun, Yixing, and Minseok are trying their hardest to get him to even  _mumble_ , but it's just not gonna happen. Kris knows that as soon as Tao sees the lights he's going to perk up, so he's not worried at all about getting the silent treatment. He's used to it by now. Tao is a spoiled little who has a hard time when things don't go his way. You just have to give him time.

They turn the corner and suddenly everyone shuts up in both vans and glues their eyes to the millions of glowing, twinkling lights going past them. The boys are driving slowly so that they don't miss a thing. In Suho's van, it's like having a bunch of toddlers. They are just sitting there smiling and pointing.

"Look!", Jongdae whispers up to the other two doms.

They smile and nod, looking in the direction Dae was pointing. Baekhyun has attached his face to the window and is utterly amazed by all the pretty colors and decorations. Kris looks in his rearview and smiles. Tao is just as awestruck as he is every year. He keeps tapping his daddies to show them the lights (as if they don't also see them.) The sight of the lights vining from tree to tree, dripping off of houses, and reflecting off of the snow is enough to make anyone speechless. They make their way home rather slowly, still enjoying their view. At this point, they don't care that it took them twice the amount of time to get home. They were just enjoying being together. 

By the time they  _do_  get home, all three subs are passed out and have to be carried in. Chanyeol goes to Suho's van and picks up Jongin. The sub is rather tall, so it's awkward for Soo or Luhan. Kris ends up with Tao and Sehun carries a limp Baekhyun. While each one places them in their respective rooms, the others get a fire going in the fireplace and start some coffee. Minseok lays down on the floor, close to the fire and takes a deep breath. He's soon joined by Luhan and Yixing. They look at him and just smile. Everyone agrees. It's nights like tonight that make them realize how much they love their littles. It's moments like Baekhyun gluing his eyes on the lights that make them realize how precious they really are. Their family could not be any more perfect. 

* * *

Hello, my Lovelies!!

I'm back with another update. This one was supposed to be fluff/feels-y...probably didn't get there, but I don't care! It's what I felt like writing today and it's what you get! lol.

I hope you enjoyed this little change up of tone and scenery haha As always...LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW!!!

-Lis


	18. The Both of You 1/3

"Jongin! Get out of my room!"

The house has been anything but calm today. It feels like the subs have been at each other's throats all morning. A few of the daddies couldn't take it anymore and left the house for a while, leaving Chanyeol, Luhan, Yixing, Sehun, and Minseok to look after the little heathens. Currently, two of the said heathens were screaming upstairs and the others were pretending not to hear. They'll work it out on their own...right? 

 

"I don't have to get out if I don't want to! And stop yelling at me! Just cuz you're big right now doesn't mean you can yell!" 

Jongin's eyes start to well up from frustration. Baekhyun had decided he wanted to re-dye his hair today and that required him to be big, which isn't really a big deal to him. He enjoys being little and is "little" 98% of the time, but he doesn't mind being big when needed. He didn't trust his daddies to dye his hair, even though Luhan was quite good at it. He just felt better doing it himself because he knew how he wanted it. At least if he does it and it turns out wrong it's just his fault, not someone else's. 

Chanyeol is downstairs, trying to drown out the sound of the two squabbling upstairs. He hears a muffled, "Stop telling me what to do!" followed by a very loud THUD. 

"YAH! Kim Jongin! If you stomp your foot like that I'm coming up there!" 

The boys immediately get quieter after Chanyeol scolds Jongin. He sighs and shoots a text to Kris.

 

**_To: Kris Is Not My Style_ **

**_When are you guys coming home?! It's like a battlefield here! I could use some reinforcements!_ **

 

He places his phone on the table and walks over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and takes a huge swig of it, only for it to come promptly right back out in fear as he hears a sonic boom from overhead. That's it. Someone's gonna get it. He angrily screws the lid back onto the bottle and slams it down on the counter. 

_Alright, you little shits! Someone's gonna die..._

Chanyeol makes his way up the stairs, almost stomping a hole through each one on the way up. He turns the corner and is met with quite a sight. He looks up and immediately sees Sehun with his arms tightly wrapped around Jongin, trying desperately to hold him in place. Jongin's shirt is stretched out in a couple of spots as if it had been gripped in someone's fists. He looks farther left and there's Luhan, doing the same to Baekhyun, whose eyes are raging. He then scans his eyes a little to the right and his mouth drops to the floor. There is a huge hole in the bottom of Baekhyun's door. 

"WHAT. THE.  _HELL._ " 

All of the boys jerk their heads in the direction of the voice and the two subs nearly choke on air. They know that one of them is in for it. Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he speaks to the boys. 

"Baekhyun, are you still big right now?"

Baekhyun nods his head quickly. He might be big, but that won't stop Chanyeol from inflicting punishment if it's needed. He knows to be respectful no matter WHAT headspace he's currently in. 

"Baekhyun, tell me what happened."

Luhan lets go of him and Baekhyun points over to Jongin accusingly.

"Jongin wouldn't get out of my room so that I could dye my hair in peace, so I grabbed him, cuz that's the only way he would move, and dragged him out, and then I shut my door and he kicked it cuz he was mad!" 

Chanyeol can feel his anger rising. He looks over at Luhan and motions for him to leave. He only nods and pulls Sehun with him. The latter had long since let of Jongin and was staring, rather rudely, at the whole fiasco.

Once the two doms were gone Chanyeol lets his gaze fall on Jongin, who has already started crying out of a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

"Jongin-" 

The little's eyes shoot up as he sniffles.

"Yes, Daddy?..." 

Chanyeol sharpens his gaze.

"You already know what I'm going to tell you, so go on." 

Jongin hangs his head and nods weakly before turning around and dragging himself to the playroom. Baekhyun watches him disappear around the corner and turns around, ready to go back to dying his hair it's usual bubblegum hue, only to be pulled back into the hallway. 

"Where do you think you're going, little one?"

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. 

"You surely don't mean to punish me as well?!" 

Chanyeol takes him by the arm and begins marching him toward the playroom to join Jongin.  Baekhyun starts to panic, trying to pull Chanyeol's hand off of his arm.

“But, But...I didn't do anything! Why am I being punished?! Daddy, please don't!"

Chanyeol stops and raises an eyebrow.

"Now listen here. One, YOU only call me Daddy when you're little and I KNOW you aren't right now, so don't even try that. Two, since you were not in headspace when this all happened, that means that you were thinking clearly as an adult and should have stopped this whole situation from happening. You had full control over the situation and you still chose to fight like a toddler. Am. I. Wrong?" 

Baekhyun hangs his head in embarrassment, admitting defeat. There's no way he's going to win this one. 

"No, Sir. You aren't wrong." 

They reach the playroom and Chanyeol opens the door for Baekhyun before going in himself. 

"Now, join him."

* * *

Hello, my Lovelies!

AHHH! I know it's _**super**_ short and really awful but I was actually in the mood to write and I won't be able to do it tomorrow! Please don't judge me for my awful writing skills haha  I PROMISE there will be a part 2~

**Please leave feedback! I thrive on it lol**


	19. The Both of You 2/3

Chanyeol steps back and admires his handiwork.

Currently, Baekhyun and Jongin were both spread out and tied up, rather deliciously, facing one another on the bed in the playroom. Jongin is blindfolded, hiding his eyes from Baekhyun's small, yet toned form. He doesn't need to see Baekhyun this way since they are basically like brothers AND he's still "little" right now. However, Baekhyun doesn't get this luxury. Since he's "big" at this time, he can FULLY understand that Jongin is just his fellow sub. While subs from the same family  _can_  match up with the same dom(s), it's not usually the case. And at this moment Chanyeol is very happy that it isn't the case with their subs. If it were, he wouldn't be able to fully enjoy how distraught they both look right now, awaiting their punishments.

 

Jongin's other senses had been slightly heightened because of the blindfold. He was still rather embarrassed and upset, small crystalline tears occasionally trickling down from underneath the black silk blindfold placed over his beautiful brown eyes. Chanyeol had also considered a gag for the little but decided to leave it on the table instead. His whimpers were like music to Daddy's ears. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had a beautiful red tinge to his cheeks due to a few things. Firstly, he was embarrassed for getting in trouble for fighting WHILE BIG. It's almost expected when they're little since they are not in the headspace for a whole lot of reasoning and rational thinking. But for him to do it while big was a HUGE deal and he felt incredibly ashamed of himself. Secondly, he had a perfect view of Jongin. They were both tied similarly; hands behind back, wrists together, legs spread, and a rope strategically wrapped around their chests and down their backs, somehow keeping them from falling face first into the mattress. He's rather thankful that he can't see Jongin's eyes at the moment, but he d _oes_  have a perfect view of Jongin's pink little cock hanging between his legs. And he KNOWS it's not right or moral in any way...but it's making him harder by the second. The bed is rather large. The doms had it custom made to accommodate anything they could think of. It's the perfect height, coming to about everyone's hips. It was a little shorter for the taller doms, but it still put the subs at a good height. It had been made extra wide and long and  _had_  to have bedposts for tying and such. The boys had been tied on opposite sides, putting about two feet between their faces.

 

Baekhyun is trying desperately to look at anything that is  _not_  Jongin. It's not that he's never seen him naked before, they've showered together a couple of times and he once walked in on a session with Jongin and Minseok that left him unable to look at either one of them for nearly a week. But this time was different. He was in a different headspace and that changes some things. Poor Jongin couldn't tell exactly what was happening but he had his own internal war going on. He lets out a sniffle as another tear rolls down his sunkissed cheek. Truthfully, he LOVED to be tied up...but he didn't like to be punished. Being punished meant that he was in trouble and Jongin didn't like to be in trouble! He was a good boy! He had only wanted to spend time with Baekkie and watch him dye his hair! He hadn't meant to damage the door...

 

Chanyeol turns slowly, confidently striding over to the closet to locate the boys' boxes. He opens the door and glances around. They are supposed to be kept on the top shelf, but some of the daddies aren't good at putting things back. He turns to the left and finally locates the boxes. Compared to Jongin's, Baekhyun's felt nearly empty! Instead of taking just what he needs for the session he takes both boxes over to the table and removes the lids. It's not hard to pick what he needs from Baekhyun's, but Jongin's had so many choices! He mulls over his possibilities and removes his desired equipment. He already knew that both of them were fine with tying and bondage, so that was pre-decided before he even began. He turns around and makes his way toward the bed, shoes clicking on the cement floor. He reaches the bed and hears Jongin sniffle. He turns to the younger and his expression softens for a minute as he takes in his already broken state. 

"Jongin-" 

The little's head turns to the source of the voice as he answers back, "Yes, Daddy?"

Chanyeol places his hand on Jongin's hair gently.

"Color?" 

Jongin cocks his head cutely in confusion.

"Jongin, I know you're being punished but I don't want you to have a panic attack or something. Are you still ok? Does anything need loosened or undone?" 

Jongin quickly shakes his head while muttering a small "Green." 

Chanyeol nods his head and reassumes his dominating aura. The boys know what he's capable of, so Chanyeol breaking character didn't affect their view on him. They know that their Daddy loves them very much and would feel terrible if something happened while in his care. He then turns his gaze to Baekhyun, who returns it immediately.

"Green," he answers before Chanyeol can ask him.

The dom nods his head and turns back around. Both boys know that they can always say their safeword and any punishment will immediately be stopped and they will be taken care of. HOWEVER, the daddies know their limits pretty well, therefore it's highly unlikely that their boundaries will be crossed. 

 

Chanyeol picks up his first weapon of destruction and makes his way toward Baekhyun, who is now wishing that  _he_  was the one with the blindfold. He catches a glimpse of what Chanyeol has in his hand and winces. Yeol makes it to the bed and motions for Baekhyun to look at him, the sub obeying immediately. Chanyeol holds up his hand and smirks ever so slightly at the pink-haired sub. Baekhyun's eyes land on a clear glass butt plug. It's a decent size. Not large, but certainly not the smallest one in his box. He very visibly gulps as Chanyeol circles behind him. He lays the toy on the bed and spreads Baekhyun's ass wide, getting a perfect view of his tight pink hole. He presses his thumb against the ring and pushes in a bit, earning an audible gasp and a small whimper from a certain someone. Chanyeol chuckles at his response and reaches down, sticking his tongue out and flicking it experimentally against his perfect little hole. Baekhyun closes his eyes and hums in content as he feels his own cock continue to harden. Jongin's head has perked up, hearing Baekhyun. He can't tell what's going on, but he likes the sound of it and whines softly as he feels himself grow harder. Baekhyun makes the mistake of looking at the other and instantly goes rock hard. Chanyeol comes up for air and admires his handiwork, gazing unabashedly at Baek's ass. He pushes a finger in rather harshly and grins at the hiss he receives in return. He knows that Baekhyun enjoys the stretch so he's not at all bothered by the reaction. He quickly pushes in another and starts to slowly scissor Baekhyun's sweet little hole open. He leans down, letting his saliva drip onto his twitching ring and revels in the loud gasp let out by the sub.

 

Once he determines the sub is stretched properly he starts working in the plug. Baekhyun jumps a little at the cold glass and Chanyeol smiles. He hadn't thought to warm it in his hands before touching him with it. Once he starts pushing it in little by little Baekhyun's little gasps and hisses turn into glorious moans. God, the sounds that boy can make! Chanyeol is finding it hard to keep his composure. He gets the plug worked all the way in, leaving Baekhyun feeling very full. Chanyeol steps back to marvel at the sight before him. The base of the plug effectively keeps his ass spread very attractively, and Chanyeol licks his lips as if he's looking at a buffet. He brings his hand up and gives it a couple of firm, but gentle pats, causing the plug to delve deeper into Baekhyun. At this point, the sub is leaking precum onto the bed and Jongin's going crazy only being able to hear his fellow sub's moans. Yeol kisses the top of his pink hair and makes his way back over to the table. He still hasn't chosen what he wants to use on Jongin first. His hand hovers over a plug similar to Baekhyun's but then moves to something a little more fun. He picks up a shiny gold vibrator. It's got waves and bumps on it, making it rather textured, plus it has about six speed settings. Perfect.

Jongin hears him walking back over to the bed and brings his head up, cocking it in the direction of the sound. Chanyeol smiles to himself as he notices the heavy cock hanging between his legs. Then, he gets an idea. He turns on his heel and quickly goes back to the table to retrieve something. Once he finds his desired item he walks around the back of Jongin. The dom places his hand on Jongin's ass gently, so as not to scare the poor thing to death. He jumps slightly but quickly settles down as much as he can, given the current circumstances. Chanyeol kisses down his spine slowly, dragging his tongue in a few spots that he knows will get the younger going. Jongin lets out a slutty moan and Chanyeol swats his ass sharply, making a loud snapping sound. The boy leans forward as far as he can and screams as Chanyeol pulls him back. The elder then spreads his sunkissed cheeks, peering at the treat in between. He then notices something. 

"Jongin...you little slut..."

At this, Baekhyun's head shoots up. He's curious.

"Kim Jongin, did you have a fun little session with one of your daddies today?" 

Jongin is currently rendered speechless. Yeol's still got his ass spread and the cold air is a different, but not unwelcome sensation on his very slightly stretched ring. At the lack of an answer, Chanyeol swats him again, this time leaving a nice rosy handprint at the scene.

"Answer me, Jongin. Were you being a slut again? Did you fuck this morning, Nini?" 

Jongin whimpers again but works out a response.

"Daddy! N-Nini isn't a-a-a s-slutttt" 

Chanyeol spreads his ass impossibly wider, glides a finger in effortlessly, and begins to attack the poor thing's prostate. Jongin screams in pleasure and Baekhyun bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Chanyeol continues his attack on Jongin as he replies.

"Then why are you already stretched, little one? Hmmm? Daddy didn't stretch you! That means that a certain s _omeone_  was playing the part of a whore this morning! Now, tell me. Were you being a little cumslut for one of your daddies today?" 

Jongin can't take much more of this dirty talk. His cock is going to explode soon between the way Yeol is talking to him and the constant assault on his special spot.

"YES, DADDY!!! NINI WAS BEING A SLUT! PLEASE LET NINI CUM?!"

Chanyeol smiles and immediately pulls his fingers out, replacing them with the vibrator, setting it to the middle setting, which should be perfect for Jongin. The sub cries out in frustration when his daddy's fingers leave him, but his mood is quickly changed when his favorite vibrator is jammed against his prostate. It's not as pleasureful as his daddy's fingers, but it's doing the job fabulously. Then, horror strikes. He feels Chanyeol's hands on his tight little sac, massaging them nicely. And he would enjoy the feeling if he didn't already know what was coming afterward. Then he feels it. Daddy slips a cockring around him and rolls it down to his base. This one is rather tight and Jongin isn't fond of it. He doesn't hate it, but he knows it means he's in for a long ride tonight.

"Well boys, lets begin!"

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!

Sooooo....this has maybe turned out to be a 3-part scene and it wasn't originally meant to be! *rubs neck awkwardly and smiles*

I am sooooo sorry to everyone who was really anticipating this chapter! I promise, I had planned to have it all happen in this one, but I didn't want it to be too long so now you'll have to wait before anything REALLY happens. Don't hate me too badly! I hope you all end up really liking this! It's currently after midnight, but I really wanted to write at least SOME of this! Hopefully, the payoff is worth it after all this awful buildup this chapter! 

Let me know what you think down below! If you hate it, please tell me why so that I can become better! If you love it then still tell me so I'll do more of what you like! :)

-Lis


	20. The Both of You 3/3

_"Well boys,_ _let's_ _begin!"_

 

 

Currently, Baekhyun is close to biting a hole through his bottom lip. The sound of Jongin's vibrator and the sight before him are almost too much for him: Jongin's head hanging as he tries to steady his breathing, the occasional shaky, shallow breath coming out as the poor thing tries to keep himself under control. Small, glistening tears rolling down from under the blindfold, caressing the curve of his cheekbones before falling delicately to the mattress below. All this has done for the pink-haired sub is make him want to devour the sunkissed prince before him. Baekhyun has always found Jongin to be attractive. Actually, if he were being honest the younger's body was an outright sin. He'd been on the receiving end of a jealous daddy a couple of times for being caught drooling over his fellow sub.The littles don't usually do such things with each other since they are basically like brothers, but most people don't look down on subs "relieving stress" with other subs. It's just not usually needed when they have a claimed dom in their life. And in this house, it's a rule that they are NOT ALLOWED to break unless one of the daddies gives you permission. And Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt of being granted permission. 

Jongin lets out a rather long whine and Chanyeol walks toward him while keeping his eyes on Baekhyun. He's well aware of the effect this is having on Baekhyun and he intends to intensify the situation. He steps behind Jongin, fixing his eyes on the vibrator nestled inside of him. He jerks his head up and catches the gaze of the pastel-headed little. 

"Baekkie...are you enjoying the show so far?"   

Baekhyun's eyes go wide and he wants desperately to hide. He didn't want Jongin to know he had been eye fucking him for the past 10 minutes. His face flushes red and he gulps. Should he tell the truth?   

" Don't lie to Daddy, little one. I can SEE that you're enjoying it." 

Fuck. 

"Yes, Daddy...I like it..." 

Chanyeol smiles devilishly as he notices not only Baekhyun's face go red, but Jongin's as well. He reaches his hand down and grasps the vibrator tightly in his hand as he places one hand on Jongin's back. He keeps his eye contact with Baekhyun as he pulls it out slowly causing a low moan to tumble from Jongin's plush lips. Suddenly Chanyeol's hand pushes forward and Jongin screams out as the vibrator jabs his very sensitive prostate. Within seconds he's full on crying, begging Yeol for release. 

"Daddy, please?! Nini will be such a good boy! I won't fight with Baekkie any moooOOOOOREEE!!! DADDY!!!!!!" 

Baekhyun is going to shoot his load and he's not even being touched or stimulated. Just watching Jongin unravel is more than enough fuel for his flame. Chanyeol slowly glides the vibrator out of his twitching hole as Baekhyun catches the glimpse of a small single bead of cum dripping from the tip of Jongin's cock. He had just orgasmed right in front of the elder.

 

Baekhyun feels himself harden impossibly more and shifts in his constraints. His wrists rub against the material of the rope and he winces. He doesn't remember it hurting before? He looks up at Chanyeol with pleading eyes as he fidgets with the rope on his wrists. Truthfully, its a little tight and its starting to cut into his skin. He didn't say anything earlier when the dom asked colors because it wasn't doing it then. Baekhyun grimaces as he shifts his wrist and very clearly utters out  "yellow."  Chanyeol stops in his tracks. 

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" 

The tall dom makes his way over, leaving a now worried Jongin and cupping Baek's face in his hands to keep eye contact.   

"Tell Daddy what's wrong. Why are we yellow?"   

"Daddy, the ropes are hurting my wrists a lot. I think they're cutting in..." 

Yeol nods his head and gets up immediately to check the accused ropes. He glances at Baekhyun's wrists and  _immediately_  begins untying the sub. They were, indeed, too tight. The sub's wrists were raw. Thankfully, they weren't bleeding. Once he gets the wrists untied he decides to just untie all of Baekhyun. He felt too bad to punish him much more. He'll have those marks on his wrists for a good few days. Yeol can be pretty rough, but he's a softie deep inside. Especially when it comes to Baekhyun. Chanyeol is the sole reason the sub is so spoiled.

Once all ropes and confines have been eliminated from his slim frame Chanyeol helps him off the bed and brings him over to Jongin. His heart rate starts racing. What's Yeol going to have him do now?  Chanyeol puts his finger to his lips, cautioning Baekhyun to be quiet. He motions for him to come behind his fellow sub and Baekhyun does. 

"Daddy? Is Baekkie OK? Is he back to green?" 

Chanyeol lets out a low hum as a grin finds its way to his face.

"Yes, Jongin. He's back to green." 

Jongin nods his head and awaits further instruction.

 

Chanyeol grabs Baek's arm and drags him directly behind Jongin, giving him a full view of the younger. The vibrator had been removed, leaving his poor little hole clenching around nothing as he comes down from the dry orgasm his Daddy just put him through. Baekhyun licks his lips hungrily at the sight, which doesn't go unnoticed by Yeol. He motions for Baekhyun to get on his knees and he does, a little confusedly. Chanyeol mimes something to Baekhyun and his stomach flip flops.  _Surely he's joking! He wouldn't let me do that?!_  Baekhyun looks up at the dom with questioning eyes and all Yeol does is nod his head. Baek gulps. He turns his head to Jongin's tight ass, placing his hands on either side and slowly spreading the sub as wide as he can. Jongin lets out a quiet mewl. He loves to be spread like that. Baekhyun looks to Chanyeol one last time to make sure they're still on the same page. When Chanyeol doesn't even bat an eye, Baek takes it as an all-clear and dives right in. He sticks his tongue out and timidly strokes it once across Jongin's needy hole, causing the little to drop his head again and let out a filthy moan that had Chanyeol's pants getting tighter, for sure! Baekhyun pulls back and admires his perfect, pink hole. Jongin was absolutely perfect in every way. He spreads Jongin even wider and delves back into him, attaching his lips to his puckered rim and eating his ass like it's a 5-star meal. Chanyeol places his hand on his pink fluffy hair and pushes his face farther into Jongin, who is already fighting back another orgasm. 

"Daddy! Please stop! Nini's gonna cum again!" 

Chanyeol laughs and walks around to the side of his face, looping his fingers under the blindfold and slipping it off. Jongin takes a second to adjust to the light and looks up at him, bewildered. If Yeol wasn't the one eating his ass right now that means.... 

“Oh my God....Daddy, make him stop! He can't do that! Daddy nononononono!!!!!" 

Yeol just simply laughs at his reaction as Baekhyun gets his fill of Jongin's sweet ass. Jongin is literally sobbing, holding back another dry orgasm. Baekhyun slides his tongue inside him and that's all it takes for the poor thing. He screams out, hitting an octave previously unknown to man as his cock twitches and pulses in a blissfully ruined pleasure. All he wants to do is paint this mattress with his cum and this damn ring won't let him! Thankfully, seconds later he feels Baekhyun's tongue leave his hole, but horror is restored when he feels a pair of lips wrap around the head of his insanely sensitive cock. He closes his eyes and gasps as Chanyeol chuckles to himself. The embarrassment alone from this experience will be enough for Jongin. He walks behind the two subs and starts to undo Jongin's bonds.

Baekhyun is still on his knees and has pulled Jongin's cock under and back so that he can suck him dry, occasionally venturing up to suck on his tight sac, popping his balls in and out of his mouth. Jongin is at a loss for words. This is both torture and bliss. Once Chanyeol gets Jongin untied, the little puts his hands in front of him to catch himself, since he's still on his knees. He arches his back and murmurs out a quiet "fuck."  Within milliseconds Chanyeol's massive hand is making contact with his ass.

"Language, little one." 

Jongin gasps out "I'm not little, Yeol..." 

And both of the older males stop. Jongin hardly ever comes out of littlespace. It's a very rare occurrence. Baekhyun pulls off of Jongin with a lewd POP and stands up. 

"Yeol, can I  _pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee_?!"   

Chanyeol knows exactly what the sub means. He looks at both boys and nods his head as he starts to unfasten his belt. Baekhyun's face lights up in excitement and he turns to Jongin, who looks rather confused. 

"Come here, Nini" 

Baekhyun takes Jongin's face in his hands and attacks his plush lips with his own. Yeol literally pulls up a chair as he watches Baekhyun live out one of his fantasies. If Jongin didn't want it or like it, he would have said something by now. Besides, Chanyeol's right there if things somehow get out of hand. 

Baek pushes Jongin back onto the bed with a force so hard that the younger bounces a few times before settling enough for Baekhyun to mount him. The cotton candy-headed sub grinds his crotch down, effectively achieving the friction they both so badly need. Jongin inhales sharply, his eyes rolling back as a deep lust-filled moan drips from his plush lips. As Baek continues to grind against him he looks over at Chanyeol. 

"Yeol...can I please take this off? I already had two *gasp* PLEASE?!"   

Baekhyun keeps grinding, both of them slick from the excess of precum leaking from their needy, wanting cocks. Jongin moans at the sensation as Baekhyun plants his lips on his slender neck. 

"Baekhyun...," Chanyeol's deep voice growls from the corner and catches his attention. T

he sub jerks his head up and looks in the direction of the growl. Chanyeol narrows his eyes and drops his voice even lower, speaking slowly and sharply.

"Don't. Leave. Marks." 

Baekhyun gulps and nods his head quickly in understanding. Normally he would test the limits, maybe leave a small red mark just to see how far he can go before getting in trouble, but this situation was delicate and he didn't know when he would get this opportunity again. It's not every day that the daddies let you break rules and it's DEFINITELY rare that Jongin was big for this experience. Baek planned on taking full advantage of this situation and not ruining it. Chanyeol nods his head, indication to the smaller that it was ok to continue. He turns his head back to Jongin's neck, slowly licking a stripe from his collarbone up to behind his ear, causing a visible shiver to run through his body. He feels the sub start to throb beneath him and it takes all his energy not to flip him over and fuck him into the next millennia. He captures Jongin's lips with his own and kisses him like his life depends on it, only seconds later to be  _literally_  pulled off of him. Chanyeol's large hands are pulling him back, causing a rather loud whine to leave his lips. Jongin looks both relieved and disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you take him away?" 

Chanyeol chuckles lowly as he comes closer to Jongin. He pulls the younger up and quickly pushes him against the wall, leaving Baekhyun wondering what he's supposed to do to keep himself occupied. Then he feels Chanyeol's hand on his arm, pulling him over to Jongin. He had his face and chest pressed firmly against the wall and had his perfect round ass out as far as possible. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun behind the younger and nods his head. Baek doesn't even ask. He quickly spreads Jongin's ass and lines himself up. He's absolutely positive that he won't get this chance again in his life. And it's VERY obvious that Jongin wants it as well. He may be shy but in the bedroom, he's very vocal and is not afraid to say the word "no." Chanyeol smiles as he sits on the bed to observe. Jongin takes a deep breath and holds it for a second as his fellow sub starts slowly pushing into him. Baekhyun is definitely not big, but he's a perfect fit inside of Jongin. He's stretching him enough for him to enjoy it. 

"Mmmmmm....Baek that feels so HAHHH! good!!!!" 

Baekhyun keens at the praise and thrusts hard up into Jongin's warm, velvety hole. Between the playtime he had this morning and the work Chanyeol and Baek had done on him in here, he was MORE than prepared to be fucked. Baekhyun starts pumping up into him causing the younger's eyes to water in pleasure. He enjoyed vibrators, but they just can't compare to an actual cock for him. 

 

"Chanyeol, please....PLEASE take this off of me!" 

Baek had been going at it pretty hard for about 10 minutes now and had managed to absolutely destroy his ass in that time. He'd been pummeling his prostate and Jongin was almost in hysterics from the sensation. Chanyeol had been set up behind them on the bed, enjoying the show.

"Hmmm....I'm not sure, Jongin. Are we going to damage anything else while we're angry?" 

Jongin closes his eyes and claws at the wall. He's so close to painting this wall.... 

"No, Sir! I promise I won't! Just please let me cum!!!!"

With every thrust, Baekhyun has to go a bit harder. Jongin had clamped himself around his cock pretty tightly and to be honest, he was pretty close, himself. 

"Yeol, please take it off of him. Let the poor thing cum already. We both know you like to watch anyway..."

Chanyeol smiles and gets up, walking over to where Jongin and Baekhyun were. The elder pulls out and Chanyeol turns Jongin around, bending down to remove the ring from his throbbing, leaking cock. Once the ring is tossed to the side Jongin turns himself back around and grabs Baekhyun, pulling him close. The elder pushes himself back into Jongin, grabbing a handful of his fluffy hair, pulling his head back as he absolutely demolishes his prostate. It takes precisely 10 seconds for Jongin to blow the eardrums of both males as he climaxes. His warm, sticky cum splattering against the wall seemingly endlessly, the result of being built up for some time now. Baekhyun pulls out, knowing that he's not allowed to cum inside the younger and immediately gets grabbed by Chanyeol. Jongin has slid his way to the floor, coming down from his high, most likely going back into little space. He always does after a session and Chanyeol is expecting this drop to be a hard one. The dom pushes Baekhyun to the bed and lays him down flat on his stomach. Baekhyun tries to lift himself up to all fours, only to be stopped. 

"No. Stay just like this. Got it?" 

The sub nods his head and lays his head on the bed as he grips the sheet in front of him. Chanyeol puts a hand on either side of his round little ass and spreads him wide. He still had the plug in. Chanyeol gently works it out, knowing that it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world. Little by little it comes out until finally the whole thing is free. He quickly tosses it aside and immediately plunges into Baekhyun's greedy little hole. He knows that between him abusing his prostate and the friction on Baek's pink little cock he's sure to cum quickly. Chanyeol straddles the back of Baekhyun's thighs, keeping them together as he keeps the sub's ass spread open. He liked to watch his cock disappear inside of him. He loved the feeling of his ass sucking him in so deep. Baekhyun lets out a small, almost inaudible moan and Chanyeol starts. He pulls back and slams into Baekhyun, finding his prostate immediately. 

"YEOL!!! Oh my god....do that again, pleasepleaseplease..." 

Chanyeol can do nothing more but fulfill his wishes as he plunges back into his velvety, tight hole. Chanyeol picks up the pace, hammering into him at a pretty impressive speed as he feels him start to tighten up.

  _He must be close...._

Suddenly, Baekhyun's breathing becomes a little erratic. 

"That's it, Baek...take Daddy's cock like the good little slut that you are. You're such a good little fucking whore for Daddy, Baek...Are you gonna cum for me? Hmmm?" 

Baekhyun feels himself start to unravel. Chanyeol knows his kink for dirty talk and he's still being fucked into next week. 

"Yeol, can I cum, please?!" 

Chanyeol grabs a handful of hair, jerking Baek's head back as he growls into his ear

"That's not my name, Baekhyun." 

The sub feels himself near climax and has lost all will to argue.

"Now, try again..." 

"DADDY!!! Can I please cum, Daddy?!"

Chanyeol lets out a sinister chuckle before answering back "Fucking cum, you slut." 

That's exactly what he needed to hear. Merely seconds later he's coating the sheets and his stomach with warm ropes of cum as Chanyeol finishes inside his ass. Baekhyun's climax triggering his own. He gently kisses the back of Baek's neck. He should be the next one to drop into littlespace. He glances behind to check on the other one. Jongin had calmed down a few minutes prior and was still pretty blissed out as he sat leaning against the wall. 

"Nini, talk to Daddy. Are you ok? Do you need anything special?" 

Jongin's eyes flutter open and he nods his head slowly. 

"Paci, Daddy...." 

Chanyeol smiles gently as he reaches over to the bedside table to retrieve one. He gets up and walks over to Jongin, placing the paci between his soft, pouty lips and gently pulling him up into his arms. He carries him over to the bed and lays him down on a clean spot next to Baekhyun. The latter was still coming down and hadn't really dropped yet. Jongin closes his eyes and pulls the pillow over to him, hugging it as a stuffy replacement. Chanyeol deems both of them healthy and pretty happy and goes about starting a bath for them. The tub is plenty big enough for all 3 of them to fit. After deciding that the water is the correct temperature he adds bubbles, knowing that Jongin is fond of them and goes back into the room to gather up his boys. Baekhyun is sitting next to Jongin, running his fingers through the younger's hair and humming to him. Chanyeol will never cease to be amazed at how well the boys take care of Jongin. He clears his throat to get their attention and both boys' heads pop up with a smile. 

"Come on, you two. Get in here." 

Chanyeol smiles at the subs and motions for them to come with him. The two hold hands as they make their way into the bathroom, immediately stepping into the tub. Chanyeol holds up one finger, signaling that he'll be back in a minute. He walks into the main room and picks up the phone. 

"Hey, can someone come in here and clean? I've got Jongin and Baekhyun in the tub and I don't want to leave them alone for too long.....Yeah.....Ok, thanks." 

And with that, he returns to the attached bathroom to join his precious subs. Jongin is already playing with the bubbles, scooping them up and blowing them at his "brother," who was returning the favor with bigger scoops of bubbles. The melodious sound of their laughter was like liquid happiness to Chanyeol and he just wanted to drink it in. 

"Boys, can Daddy Yeol join you?" 

Both littles turn their heads and nod in unison, causing an even bigger smile to appear on Yeol's face. Why couldn't every moment be like this? 

* * *

HELLO, LOVELIES!!!!!!!!

Let me know what you all think! I wrote over half of this while I was super tired so there's a possibility that this is terrible! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Also, as I always beg...LEAVE ME THINGS TO READ. I like to hear what you guys are thinking~

-Lis


	21. Attention

It's been a good couple of months since the door incident and honestly, Baekhyun and Jongin have never been so well-behaved in their whole lives. They've not had a fight in weeks and the tiny one they  _did_  have didn't even warrant a punishment. All in all, it's been relatively peaceful in the mansion! Many of the doms had been taking advantage of this newfound quietness, figuring they had better do so now because it probably wouldn't last another week. Others, however, were taking bets on when the good behavior would end. Tao was honestly feeling pretty sour about the whole situation. With those two being all good, and whatnot, they kept getting all of  _his_ well-deserved attention. Daddies were fawning over the little brats and Tao (in his mind) was being left out! Something he didn't even remotely appreciate. 

The black-haired little panda rolls himself out of his bed and softly places his feet on the floor. He looks over at his clock and notices that he's slept most of the morning away! With his luck, Soo would already be cleaning up breakfast dishes. The elder had a strict end-time for breakfast. If you missed it, you either made your own breakfast, or you didn't eat. Since Tao can't even boil water, he was forced into the latter. He gets up and  _immediately_  makes a disgusted face as he looks down. He had been pretty deep into his headspace last night and had required a diaper for bedtime....which apparently he used. The feline-eyed boy grabs a pair of boxer briefs from his drawer and begins waddling to his bathroom to change himself. He's still little, but he's old enough to change himself and go to the bathroom when needed. Once he's changed himself and disposed of his used diaper, the little walks out of his bedroom door and turns while calling out as sweetly as possible, "Daddy Jongdae?"

 

Jongdae is in his room, leaning against the wall as he sits on his bed trying desperately to finish the last couple of chapters of his book. This would normally be a very simple task for the dom if he didn't have a very needy Tao attached to his leg, trying his hardest to rub himself thru his thick sweatpants. This isn't really phasing the elder, he's used to Tao's grappling for attention by now. However, it does make it considerably harder to concentrate on the damn paragraph he's re-read about 10 times by now. 

Jongdae's eyes don't even leave the pages as he sighs loudly before addressing the parasite on his leg. "Huang Zitao, what do you think you're doing?"

Tao tries to play innocent. "Unnggghhh....Nothing, Daddy....Why do you..haaaahhhh....ask?"

Jongdae looks up over his book and feels himself grow hard simply from the sight before him. Tao's bangs are beginning to stick to his forehead as little droplets of sweat form, evidence of the work he's been putting in for the better part of 10 minutes now. The little has his bottom lip between his teeth and is still rubbing himself on Jongdae's leg, more specifically his shin/knee area. Tao liked how his daddy's knee massaged his tight little balls when he rubbed himself on it. Every part of Jongdae wanted nothing more than to throw him to the floor and take him right then and there, no questions asked. But another little part of him wanted to see how much longer Tao would last before he started begging Daddy to fuck him. Jongdae quirks an eyebrow up as he lays his book to his side and folds his hands on his stomach, enjoying the show. The latter sounded like a lot more fun. 

 

 

"Nini, just lay down! Why do you insist on staying up when you're sleepy?"

Kris is close to pulling his hair out. Jongin has been drifting in and out of sleep for the past 25 minutes and Kris knows he just needs a nap. He was up late last night watching his favorite cartoon and got up super early. Why he insisted on torturing the elder by being so damn stubborn, Kris will never know. 

"But Daddy! Nini isn't.....isn't......isn't sleepy..."

Kris rolls his eyes as he scoops up the bronze prince and carries him out of the living room and makes his way up the stairs toward the bedrooms. He knew it wouldn't be long until he passed out. It was just a matter of waiting for it to happen. 

On the way to Jongin's bedroom, they pass by Kyungsoo, who gives them an odd look. Jongin was a little tall for most of them to be carrying, even the tallest ones in the house looked a little funny cradling him. Kris rolls his eyes for the hundredth time that morning as he explains to Kyungsoo that the little was overly tired and needed a nap. Soo just simply nods before suddenly stopping Kris in his tracks. 

"Hey, Kris...just go ahead and put him in my room, OK? Mine's the farthest one back so he won't get woken up by the others." Kris nods his head and makes his way back to Kyungsoo's room. 

A few minutes after Kris leaves, Soo walks back to check on Jongin. He pops his head in and smiles softly as he gazes upon the sweet little cuddled up in his bed. He must have found a paci on the nightstand and popped it into his mouth because he didn't have one earlier and now he does. He also grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and has bunched it up to snuggle it as a stuffie replacement. Soo strides over to the bed and sits on the edge of it, gently brushing the hair away from Jongin's eyes. Kyungsoo starts to quietly hum something low and soothing in an effort to keep the little from waking up. He looks over to see a small smile forming on his perfect little face. Soo smiles, too, and continues on with his melody, the smooth notes and his sultry tone lulling Jongin deeper into his slumber.

 

 

"Tao, go shut the door. Now"

The little smiles devilishly as he hears the unmistakable sound of a belt _quickly_ clearing belt loops. He palms himself before getting up and obeying. "Yes, Daddy!"

* * *

Hello, Lovelies!

Multiple, So many, infinite apologies! I'm sorry this chapter is so so so short, but I PROMISE that I'll make up for it in the next one!

As always, comments give me LIFE!  If you have something you want to say, then PLEASE say it! I promise I'm nice! lol

-Lis


	22. You Wanted Attention...

_"Tao, go shut the door. Now"_

_The little smiles devilishly as he hears the unmistakable sound of a belt quickly clearing belt loops. He palms himself before getting up and obeying. "Yes, Daddy!"_

 

 

Tao turns around and excitedly closes the bedroom door, making sure to lock it to ensure privacy. A couple of people in the house had a problem with entering without knocking, something that drove Jongdae crazy to no end. Once the door was completely closed, locked, and safe, Tao turned back only to be met with a very heavily lidded Jongdae. The elder closed in the space between them and wrapped his arms around the little panda, kissing him slowly and sensually as he gently walked him backward, only stopping when his back hit the door. 

Tao usually went to Daddy Jongdae when he wanted to  _make love._ Jongdae was never harsh and rough. He didn't have a penchant for the things Daddy Kris and Daddy Luhan enjoyed. Tao, himself enjoyed soft, gentle sex. He didn't hate the rough stuff, but most of it scared him, as most things in life do. Jongdae understood this and played his role extremely well. Imagine him as the stereotypical "sexy Spanish lover." He was good at sensual. He was good at gentle.  _He was good at sexy._

Tao wraps his arms around Jongdae's neck, pulling him closer, trying desperately to drink him in. Trying to feel every fiber of his body. Jongdae licks at Tao's lips, quietly asking to be accepted in, which the latter happily obliges, opening his mouth ever so slightly, allowing Jongdae to explore every inch inside. Tao lets out a very involuntary whimper, causing a small, deep chuckle to make its way out of the dom's mouth. The elder pulls his mouth away, only to reattach it elsewhere. This time, planting himself firmly on one of Tao's collarbones, sucking forcefully, but controlled, causing the little to gasp loudly.

Jongdae was dominating in an understated way. He never had to prove that he was in control. He radiated "dominance" in the way he was so careful and precise about where he was going to touch next, how you could tell that each move, each breath had been planned out and was executed with absolute finesse. The man was a wonder in the bedroom, really. Tao would sometimes catch himself cowering, not in fear, but from the need to  _submit,_ simply from the strong aura that the other emitted. It had a peculiar way of making you feel either uneasy or incredibly safe. Other doms on the street often felt slightly threatened by his presence, while everyone in the house knew that all the subs went to him for cuddles. Sometimes the doms would also seek him out for comfort when they were stressed. It's not wrong for doms to seek out each other. Honestly, it happens all the time, especially with doms who hadn't found their sub(s) yet. However, it was rare in their household, seeing as they lived with three subs. There wasn't much need to seek out someone else. No to say it  _didn't_  happen. Just extremely rare in their case. 

Tao pulls his attention back to the current task and places one of his hands in Jongdae's hair, making a fist and gently pulling, causing a low growl to come from the elder, who detaches himself from Tao's collarbone. He looks up at the sub with darkened eyes and a quirked up eyebrow before smirking. "Are you sure about that, little one?" 

Tao knew what he was getting at and quickly released his hold on Jongdae's hair, letting his hand drop to his bicep as the other chuckles lightly, roaming his hand down Tao's back, stopping when he gets to the hem of his shirt. He gives a couple of tiny tugs and Tao gets the hint, grabbing the bottom of his tee and pulling it up over his head to reveal his perfect skin. Jongdae was practically drooling by now. He loved Tao's body. He pulls the little away from the door and leads him to the bed, unbuttoning his own jeans on the way there. He lays the feline-eyed boy back onto the bed and starts kissing all over his neck and chest, slowly and teasingly making his way downward. 

"Daddy, don't tease like that..." Tao whines in frustration. He was enjoying it, but he didn't come here for the teasing.

Jongdae nips gently at one of his tender buds, licking it afterward to soothe it before sucking it into his mouth for his tongue to play with. Tao is about to lose his damn mind. He loves to have his nipples played with, sucked, rubbed. The whole shebang. This was perfect for him. Jongdae reaches over with his hand and rubs his thumb over the other one, eliciting a gasp and a slight buck upward from a certain little. He smiles and moves his way farther down, dragging his tongue down his ribcage and stopping right below Tao's bellybutton. Dae kisses small marks all around it before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Tao's sweatpants and pulling, removing them in one swift movement. They weren't really Tao's, to begin with. They were Kris' and they were too big for the boy anyway, making them that much easier to remove from his slender hips. Tao reaches down to slide his own briefs off, only for Jongdae to swat his hands away. The younger looks down at him, confused as to why he can't remove his underwear. Jongdae sticks his tongue out and pushes it under the band slightly, teasing the hell out of little Tao, who's currently fighting the urge to thrust up again in an attempt for friction. Suddenly, Tao feels the elder's tongue leave and smiles down at him when he feels Dae bite down on the waistband. Jongdae pulls the front of his briefs down with his teeth slowly, making sure to maintain eye contact with Tao for full effect. He drags them down to his luscious thighs and then takes over with his hands. Tao is already pretty hard at this point, just from all the teasing earlier. Jongdae licks his lips as he removes the little's briefs the rest of the way, casually throwing them behind him, landing God only knows where. He stands up and undresses himself, throwing his clothes in the same direction Tao's went. 

Once fully void of a stitch of clothing he leans back over Tao and crawls his way back to his face, capturing his lips as he slowly slides a hand down his soft tummy. Tao can't take it anymore and bucks up, looking for sweet friction for his poor weeping cock. He's been dripping precum for the last 10 minutes and honestly, he's pretty sure he's gonna lose his mind if Jongdae doesn't hurry it the fuck up! 

"Mmmm...someone's feeling a little impatient," Jongdae whispers out against his ear, giving Tao chills.

He loved the tone of his Daddy's voice when they were making love. It was so sensual and made his most inner being quake with desire. It's as if sexuality just flowed out of him. Tao could feel himself getting drunk, getting caught up in this glorious feeling and Jongdae wasn't even in him yet. He wraps his arms around Dae and pulls him down, smashing their bodies together as much as he can, only to be flipped over the next second. He looks down to see Jongdae smiling at him as he places his strong hands on Tao's thin waist. 

"Baby boy, will you do Daddy a favor?" Tao already knows what he's gonna ask.

He slides down the bed a bit until he's faced with his Daddy's cock, already hard and waiting. He pumps it a couple of times, testing Jongdae's reaction before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head, sucking gently, experimentally, earning a pleasured "hiss" from the elder. He relaxes his jaw and sinks his mouth a little farther onto Dae's cock, causing the elder to throw his head back and close his eyes as he blindly slides his hand into Tao's hair. Tao takes that as the green light and fully engulfs Jongdae's member, letting it hit the back of his throat before coming back up, gripping the base, and snaking his tongue down the underside of his shaft. He traces a vein all the way down, running it back up quickly before popping it back into his mouth. He hovers over Jongdae's hips, bobbing his head and sucking his daddy's cock like his life depended on it. He knew he was good at blowjobs. The doms would always praise him for his work, and they had never turned an offer down from him. His mouth was sinful and heavenly all at the same time. When he feels Jongdae pull his hair gently, he knows it's time to pull off. He comes up with a lewd  _POP_  and Dae grabs him, throwing him back down onto his back. 

"Taozi, Baby....does Daddy need to prep you this time?"  Tao shyly nods his head yes. He hasn't had the opportunity to play yet today. He just woke up about an hour ago!

Jongdae nods understandingly before reaching over to the bedside table. He rummages around in it for a second before successfully pulling out the bottle of lube. He places it on the bed next to him before placing his hands on Tao's knees and spreading them, giving him instant access to the object of his desire. Tao shyly covers his face with his hands. It always embarrasses him to be so exposed. Jongdae simply smiles before leaning down and spreading the boy even more. He licks his lips before sticking out his tongue and giving an experimental lick to Tao's pink little hole. The younger gasps, but doesn't show any sign of being uncomfortable so the dom continues, slowly and sensually lapping at his entrance. Tao finally takes his hands away from his face after a minute or two and fully lets himself fall into a comfortable headspace. Somewhere between being little and being "old" enough to thoroughly enjoy this. He's not completely aware of everything, but he's aware of what he's feeling. He probably couldn't tell you what color the sheets are right now but he could describe how he feels like he's floating. Jongdae is fully aware that Tao is no longer totally with him and decides it's time. He gingerly prods a finger into Tao's sweet little hole and works it for a minute, giving the little time to adjust. He might not be  _completely_  coherent, but he can feel pain. 

"D-Daddy...more, please..."

Jongdae nods his head and tries for two fingers now, working them in with no problems at all. By the time he's worked up to three, he's so hard that he's throbbing and it's nearly painful. He pulls his fingers out, eliciting a groan from his already-blissed-out little, and grabs the lube from earlier, making sure to coat his length generously. He also applies some to Tao, trying to maximize the pleasure and minimize the pain. He lines up with Tao's puckered little rim and leans down close to his ear. 

"Taozi, Baby...Daddy needs a color. Talk to Daddy." 

Tao registers that Jongdae is asking a question and answers back a breathy "Green, Daddy."

Jongdae nods and then starts pushing his way into Tao's tight ass. It takes quite a bit of self-control for the elder not to just slam himself in. That would be painful for the little, but GOD does he feel good. Dae plants feathery kisses all over Tao's neck, trying to distract him from the slight stretch of the elder entering him. He pulls out a little bit, giving Tao a chance to relax before entering again, this time farther than the last. Once the last inch or so disappears inside of Tao, Jongdae stops moving for a moment. He knows he needs to wait until Tao signals to move. He thrusts up just a tiny bit, reaching a place deep inside the little, causing the younger to moan out so sinfully, so delectably dirty, that he nearly blew it then and there. After a couple of minutes to adjust, Tao wraps his legs around Jongdae's hips, his sign to "go."Jongdae plants a kiss on Tao's shoulder before slowly pulling out, only to thrust back in as deeply as he can. He's not worried about speed. He just wants to wreck the boy beneath him to the point that he can't form coherent words. 

 

 

Jongdae has been powerfully and steadily drilling into Tao's sweet little ass for the better part of an hour now and they've had two noise complaints. Both from Kris. He didn't like the thought of anyone else wrecking Tao except for him, although he knew there really wasn't much he could do about it. Jongdae just ignored him and Tao was so blissed out that he didn't even register that anyone had been pounding on the door. He was reaching his climax at an alarming rate and Jongdae knew it. He flipped the little over so that he's on his tummy and re-entered his warm, velvety hole. The sub had small tears rolling down his cheeks and Dae felt damn proud of it. He knew it wasn't from pain. He's never done anything that's hurt the subs. He couldn't even go through with punishments! He plants his hands on either side of the boy and starts fucking into Tao as deeply as humanly possible. Between the sweet friction on his cock and his Daddy thoroughly fucking him, Tao was ready to explode. Like, NOW. 

"Daddy! Tao's gonna cum!" 

Jongdae smiles as he thrusts into his hole slowly, causing a frustrated whine to leave Tao's lips.

Dae leans down next to his ear and quietly says, "Ah ah ah! Taozi, wait for Daddy. Do you understand me, Baby?"

Tao pouts, but nods his head as Jongdae picks up the pace a bit, still not as hammering and rushed as Kris or Chanyeol, but fast for Jongdae. Within about a minute he's about to blow. The very thought of Tao being close was almost enough fuel for him to cum. When he feels himself about to topple over the edge and release, he leans down and utters three simple words.

"Cum for Daddy."

From the tone of Jongdae's voice, Tao knows it's not a request. That's a straight up order and he's more than happy to comply with it. Within a couple more thrusts he's squeezing around his daddy's cock, milking it like a pro as he dirties the sheets below him. He feels Daddy's cum in his ass and smiles to himself. He loves that feeling. He already knows that he doesn't carry the gene that can cause male pregnancy in subs. His parents had him tested when he was young. Honestly, he was thankful because that meant they could cum in him all they want, and Tao was more than happy about that. 

Immediately after he's done, he feels himself slipping. This isn't gonna be a hard drop, but he's slipping for sure, and Jongdae can tell as well. Tao's eyes are glossed over and he seems as if he's not conscious anymore. He's completely blissed out and Jongdae knows he's gonna require some aftercare for sure. He reaches over and grabs some wipes, turning Tao over so that he can wipe his tummy clean and at least lay a towel down on the sheets. He's not in a state to be moved right now, so he'll just wait till he's out of this one. Jongdae throws the wipes in the trash and pulls Tao up to his chest for some cuddles. He gently kisses his forehead before wrapping his arms around him and very quietly humming. Tao smiles and snuggles into the other's embrace, causing a grin to find it's way onto Jongdae's face.

"Daddy loves you, little one..."

 

* * *

 

"Baekhyun, NO! Absolutely not! I am not buying you any more eyeliner! You have three makeup bags full of stuff and it's mostly eyeliner! "

"Daddy, PLEASE?! This one is better than all my other ones!"

Minseok squints his eyes at the little brat. "There is no way in HELL that I am paying $150.00 for eyeliner, Baekhyun! You've lost your damn mind! It had better be made of diamonds!"

Baekhyun crosses his arms as Minseok comes up behind the computer chair in Baekhyun's room to glance at the screen. 

"Stop pouting, or I'll give you something to pout about, little one."

"Is that a promise?"

* * *

 

LOVELIES!!!!! MY SWEET SWEET LOVELIES!!!

I have updated! YAY! (hopefully) lol 

It took me a while to write this chapter. I started out feeling ok today, and then it took a turn and I felt terrible, and then I started feeling better and decided to finish this chapter and get it up for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! I think it's a little different than most of the scenes I write. They usually are a little angsty (not the right word but couldn't think of the one I wanted) and frantic, and I feel like this one isn't as much? IDK

Let me know what you think down in the comments!

-Lis


	23. A "Big" Problem

Jongin rolls over and squints his eyes at the already bright sun beaming through the window. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up a bit to take in his surroundings. He forgot that he fell asleep in Daddy Sehun's room last night. It had been storming and Jongin is terrified of storms, no matter what headspace he's in. But this morning there was no sign of the scary storm from last night as the sun filters into the room, accompanied by the sounds of birds. It seems like it's gonna be a beautiful day out! 

He rolls over the other way and swings his legs off the end of the bed, placing them on the chilly floor. It was late spring outside, so it was starting to warm up, but the mornings were still a bit cold. He drags himself into the bathroom to relieve himself and quickly does so. Honestly, he's surprised that he didn't have an accident in bed since he went to bed little last night. Usually, if he has to go THAT bad, it ends up a problem. He washes his hands and looks in the mirror, pushing his fluffy hair out of his eyes. He's in desperate need of a haircut. He's also been thinking of dying it blonde. He knows he would have to do some sweet talking for ANY of the daddies to allow that to happen again. He's had his hair light before and his daddies liked it so much he didn't go a single day unfucked for about a month and a half! While they all loved it, they didn't want him to look that sexual while he was little (and he was little most of the time).

But not today.

Today was a "big" day for Jongin. He just didn't feel like being little when he woke up. He didn't need cuddles, and he didn't really want to play. He was seldom like this, only having about 7 "big" days in the past 3 years. The last time he was "big" was with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and that has been months ago! Baekhyun was the one who was most likely to be "big" out of the three subs. He enjoyed being little, but he often came out of littlespace to dye his hair and do other grown-up things. Every once in a while some magazine would want to do a photo shoot with the whole family, which required all three of them to be "big", but those didn't come around very often. Their daddies didn't mind what headspace they were in, really. Just as long as the subs were happy and healthy! 

Jongin brushes his teeth and makes his way downstairs. He had slept in a bit and the window for breakfast is nearing a close. Soo is already starting to wash up dishes while a few stragglers finish up. He walks into the kitchen and smiles at Soo when he notices a plate made for him at the end of the table. They all tried to make sure the subs got to eat, even when they sleep in late. Jongin walks over to Kyungsoo and wraps his arms around him in a lazy back hug. 

"Thank you, Soo~", he coos in a sleepy sweet voice.

Kyungsoo immediately notices the lack of "Daddy" in that sentence and cocks his head a little bit, turning slightly so that he can see Jongin's flawless face.

"Really, now? We're "big" today?"

Jongin nods his head, humming in affirmation before playfully nuzzling into Soo's neck. The elder blows a puff of air out of his nose, sort of a half laugh before wriggling out of Jongin's hold. 

"You better go eat breakfast before it gets cold, Jongin! It's already been there for a while and I KNOW you're hungry. Go eat!"

Jongin pouts a little as Kyungsoo pushes him backward toward the kitchen table. Their kitchen was a decent size, considering the size of the house. Everyone had their own bedroom, and there were plenty of other rooms, but they had turned the dining room into a sitting area, so they just shoved the table and chairs into the huge kitchen. The last of the stragglers were getting up from the table as Jongin took his seat. 

"Morning Nini~"

Jongin looks up from his plate, mouth absolutely stuffed with scrambled egg, and shakes his head at Kris, somehow managing to hum out an "Uhn-Uh" despite the eggs. Kris's eyes go wide for a moment as he pulls his head back, slightly shocked. Jongin swallows what's in his mouth and puts his fork down so that he can grab his glass of orange juice. Kris cocks an eyebrow as he notices Jongin's mannerisms. 

" _NOT_  Nini?"

Jongin swallows his orange juice and replies with a rather uninterested, "Nope."

Kris just nods and excuses himself from the table to join the rest of the clan in the living room. Tao was wanting to watch a movie and had guilted everyone into watching it with him. Kris leaves and Jongin finishes his breakfast in silence. Well, what they considered as "silence" in their household. You could still hear the occasional voice coming from the living room and he could hear what movie they had been forced to watch. He gets up and places his dishes into the sink, rinsing them off so that whoever washes them doesn't have to scrub as hard. He reaches over and dries his hands on a hand towel. He pulls them back to his body quickly after and turns to leave, accidentally knocking 2 glasses off of the counter in the process. Before he can even register what is happening he hears the glasses shatter on the tile floor, shards going in all directions as he just stands there, motionless. He hears several pairs of feet running to the kitchen and immediately panics. Jongin sees Kyungsoo reach the doorway first and holds out his hands, signaling for Soo to stop. There was glass absolutely  _everywhere_  and he didn't want anyone to step on it. Nobody had shoes on, after all. Luhan appears right behind Soo, followed by Chanyeol, the taller covering his mouth as he gasps at the destruction. 

"Jongin! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Kyungsoo was NOT happy. Sure, they were well off and could buy any amount of drinkware they desired, but he firmly believed in taking care of what you already have. Jongin puts his head down, trying desperately not to cry. He's already close to tears.

 "Soo, I'm sooooo so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I was drying my hands and I didn't see the glasses andbeforeIcouldcatchthemtheyfell...."

Jongin tends to talk quickly when he's nervous, sometimes causing a giant word jumble for the others to translate. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and turns to Luhan and Chanyeol, delegating jobs to both. Luhan sets off to find the broom and mop while Chanyeol fetches Soo's shoes so that he can walk in the kitchen without bleeding to death. 

"Jongin, stay there until we get this cleaned up. We don't need you getting sliced up, ok?"

Jongin nods as he wipes at his eyes, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Although he's "big" right now, he's naturally shy and tends to shrink into himself when he gets reprimanded or embarrassed. Soon, Lu comes back with the broom, quickly followed by Chanyeol with Kyungsoo's shoes. In no time Soo has placed them on his feet and has set to work on the disaster in the kitchen. He carefully makes his way over to Jongin, creating a path through the sea of glass so that Jongin could walk to safety on the other side of the room. The younger tiptoes across to the welcoming arms of Luhan, who quickly pulls him from the kitchen and onto the carpet. Jongin catches a disapproving scowl from all 3 doms and quickly finds a chair to sit in so that he can inspect his feet for pieces of glass before possibly tracking it all through the house. After about five minutes of picking and searching, he sees Soo coming from the corner of his eye. He can tell he's still upset, but not as mad as before.  

"Jongin. Look at me."

Jongin quickly pulls his head up and locks his eyes on Kyungsoo's, showing that he has his full attention. 

"Yes, Soo?"

Whether in little space or "big" space, the subs are expected to listen to their doms. They are responsible for them, after all. In their society, if you had a disrespectful sub it was a bad reflection on you and your whole household. Doms are  _naturally_ dominant. It's in their genetic makeup. If a dom isn't able to care for his sub(s) then he MUST have something wrong with him. Although he wasn't in little space and was essentially viewed as the doms' equal in that sense, he was still a sub. And his caregiver was addressing him.

"I understand that it was an accident, but you HAVE to be more careful! That's the third thing you've demolished this month, alone! I'm not sure if there is something going on that you haven't told us about or if you're just particularly clumsy lately but  _something_  has got to give. Do you understand me, Jongin?"

Jongin quickly nods his head as he puts his foot back down on the carpet. He didn't like to be reprimanded, but at least this time it didn't end with a punishment session. Kyungsoo glances down at Jongin's foot.

"Are your feet ok? Do you need bandages?"

"No...They're fine..."

Kyungsoo nods.

"Jongin, I think you need to go find something to do. I already know that you don't like the movie we're watching so go find something else to do, Ok?"

The taller only nods and stands up to walk toward the library. He hasn't read a decent book in a while and it'll be really peaceful since everyone is watching a movie for the next hour or so. He carries himself back to the spacious library. Honestly, he loved being in here when he was alone. It had high ceilings and walls absolutely filled with books. The daddies had put several small tables throughout the room, along with lots of chairs and two very large, extremely comfortable couches. He loved to grab a fluffy blanket and cuddle up on one of the couches with a book. Jongin enjoyed reading a lot, actually. He used to ask for a bedtime story every night, but it's been a while since he's been read to. Since the incident in the kitchen, he's been feeling a little smaller than before. He's still not "little", but his "big" confidence isn't there anymore. He feels like he's on the edge of slipping back into his comfort zone of being small, but he's fighting the urge. He's not been big for so long, he can't just go back now. 

Jongin opens the heavy double doors to the library and smiles to himself as he takes a deep breath in through his nose, relishing the smell of the wooden floor-to-ceiling bookshelves mixed with the smell of old books. It was his happy place. He quickly walks over to a certain shelf, looking for one of his favorites. He scans the shelf back and forth, up and down. It takes a few minutes before he finally finds it. At the top. Mashed in between two larger books. 

OF COURSE.

Jongin looks around for the sliding ladder. The shelves were so high that they had to buy one to get to the top two. He finally spies it and pulls it over, hooking it onto the track and testing it before stepping foot on the thing. Jongin didn't enjoy heights. To be quite honest, they terrified him. BUT, he was determined to do this for himself so he firmly planted a foot on the bottom rung, took a deep breath, and slowly made his way up the ladder. Once he finally reaches the top he makes a mental note to NOT look down. He knows what will happen if he does and NOBODY wants that right now. 

He grabs onto the spine of the book, tugging a bit, trying to get the thing to budge even a tiny bit. He doesn't want to let go of the ladder, but it's looking like the only option if he wants to get his book down. This is turning out to be a bigger ordeal than it should have been. He closes his eyes, takes yet  _another_  deep breath, and lets go of the ladder, grabbing onto one of the bigger books on the side of his precious little book. He lifts it up and away from his poor book and yanks hard on it. Still nothing. He yanks again and feels it start to move. Jongin finally loses all patience and uses both hands to pull on the smaller book, effectively freeing it, but also effectively pulling down about 10 other books in the process. Jongin holds his book close to his chest as he watches in horror as the other books fall to the tile floor, causing an extremely loud BANG to echo throughout the room and down the hallway. He closes his eyes, expecting to hear a rush of footsteps again, but to his surprise, there were none. 

_Maybe the movie is too loud?...._

Jongin lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and carefully descends from the ladder, making sure to step carefully so as not to put his foot on the books and pages all over the floor. He looks at the carnage surrounding him, yet again, and puts his head down. He just knows that as soon as one of the doms see this he's in for it. He decides that he'll take care of it after he reads some and strolls over to one of the couches, grabbing a plush blanket on the way there. He plops down onto the cushions and smiles to himself as he spreads the blanket out over his torso and legs, snuggling down as he opens to the first page of his book. This is one of his favorite ways to relax, honestly. Even if he isn't reading, he just likes to cuddle up in the library. He just likes being surrounded by all the books. Plus, it's usually pretty quiet in there. He feels himself slowly starting to slip. Being in his happy space is starting to put him in his little space. Jongin pulls the blanket up to his chin and rubs his thumb over the material as he continues to read. He smiles as he reads one of his favorite parts of the story and places a hand in his hair, playing and fidgeting with it until he gets a little drowsy.

Jongin looks up at the clock on the wall and gasps slightly. It's later in the afternoon than he originally had thought! He marks his place in the book, puts it on the end table next to the couch, and throws his blanket off of his legs and onto the back of the couch. He'll fold it back up later. Jongin rubs his eyes as he walks out of the library, leaving the blanket and completely forgetting about the books all over the floor as he goes off in search of his pacifier so that he can take a nap. He woke up late, but he's still tired. Jongin finds his room and rummages around in his drawer until he finds a paci that is to his liking. He pops it in just in enough time to hear a VERY  angry shout come from the direction of the library. Jongin pulls his paci out and puts it on his bed before quickly running out of his room toward the commotion. When he finally reaches the library, it looks like all hell is breaking loose. Kris looks like he's going to blow a gasket and everyone else is trying to get out of the warpath. Kris is a bit scary when he's mad. He turns from the dom he was talking to and locks eyes with poor Jongin and motions with one finger to COME. HERE. NOW.

The library was kind of like Kris and Suho's baby. They both loved to be in the library and took very good care of it. The bookshelves got completely dusted and polished twice a year, they kept the furniture in excellent shape, and they always made sure to keep it looking neat and tidy. And if there was ever damage to a book, they got it fixed immediately so that it wouldn't get worse. Jongin already wanted to cry. He walks over to Kris, head hung low and hands tugging the hem of his shirt. 

"Kim Jongin, you look at me right this moment."

Jongin shoots his head up to reveal two crystalline tears already rolling down his cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?! Do you see the giant mess you left in this room?! What part of you thought that this was even remotely alright to leave for someone else to-"

"I forgot about it..."

Kris's eyes go dark as he tries to hold back his rage. He's got a terrible temper and it's threatening to show itself. 

"YOU FORGOT ABOUT  _ **THIS?!**_ "

Jongin winces as Kris's voice grows louder and louder. Jongin doesn't like loud noises and Daddy Kris is scaring him. He starts to sniffle, not knowing how to respond. Kris finally gets the yelling out of his system and then someone else starts in, followed by another dom. At this point Jongin has tears rolling steadily down his face and is close to just dropping to the floor in the fetal position when suddenly he feels an arm snake around his shoulder and pull him close. 

"Jongin..."

Jongin continues sobbing.

"Baby..."

Still no change from the sub. 

" _Little one...."_

Jongin freezes in the embrace and sniffles quietly.

"That's what I thought....come here to Daddy, Nini..."

Jongin nuzzles his face into his Daddy Yixing's neck, sobbing freely as his Daddy Xing holds him.

"Shhhh....baby boy, its ok...We understand...Daddies are sorry for yelling, ok?"

Jongin weakly nods his head as Yixing strokes his hair in an attempt to calm the poor thing. Once everyone had begun to lay into him with the yelling, Jongin had sort of shut down and regressed even further on top of being worked up. It's a wonder he didn't just fall to the ground and scream and cry in frustration. It's been a rough couple of days for him in general, today being the worst in a long time. His Daddies had no clue that he had slipped back to little space when he had walked back into the library, so they had reprimanded him like they would if he was big, since he had been the last time anyone had seen him. When he started panicking like that, everyone started to feel guilty because they hadn't realized he wasn't "big" anymore. They knew something was different.

"Baby...Do you want Daddy to lay down with you so you can nap? Hmmm?"

Jongin nods his head slowly as Yixing grabs his hand and leads him out of the library, a resounding "Good night, Nini" following after them. They make it to Jongin's room and Yixing gently pushes him inside, prodding him forward. He closes the door and walks over to the bed, pulling the blanket back so that they can lay down. Jongin places the paci back into his mouth, letting it bob on his plush lips a couple of times before laying down next to Yixing. 

"Nini...Do you need to put something on before you lay down?"

Jongin knows what he means. He shakes his head "No."

"Ok...Come here, little one..."

Jongin cuddles up close to Yixing, almost fully wrapping his body around the elder's. He looks like a koala in a tree. But at this moment, Yixing is more than happy to be whatever Jongin needs him to be. If Jongin needs him to be a tree, then damn it, he's a tree. And that's just how it is. 

"Goodnight, Babe..."

Yixing smiles at the lack of a response. Jongin is already asleep, paci bobbing happily as Yixing continues to stroke his hair. He kind of misses the blonde, honestly. Maybe Jongin will dye it soon?

* * *

OK GUYS

I'm posting this at 1:34 am and I am suuuuuper tired so there's a VERY HIGH possibility that this has a lot of errors, or just isn't good in general haha

Please leave feedback, whether you like it or not! I enjoy knowing what you guys think!

-Lis


	24. Go. To. Sleep.

"Baekhyun, please, for the love of God, would you stop fucking _moving?!_ "

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I just can't get to sleep! I'm not sleepy enough yet..."

Baekhyun hears a very audible, _very irritated_ sigh as Kris turn over to face him. It's pretty dark in the room, but Baekhyun can see the pure annoyance on Kris's face, considering his eyes have been adjusted for quite some time, due to keeping them open from lack of the ability to sleep. Kris's chiseled jaw is clenched Baekhyun can see his thick brows furrowed in frustration. 

"Baek, what the hell is it going to take for you to ' _be sleepy enough'_  to shut your damn eyes and let me rest?"

Baekhyun pushes his soft lips out in a cute pout as he tries to think. He knows Kris's fuse is getting smaller by the second, but he can't think of a good answer. Kris sure as hell isn't going to make him warm milk, he's not going to play soft music or sing to him like Soo would...

"You know what? Nevermind. I know  _exactly_  how to make you tired. Close your eyes."

"But, Daddy! I-"

"Byun Baekhyun, I said close them. Or you'll be sleeping in your own bed tonight."

Baekhyun knows he's reached the limit of his Daddy's patience and simply does as he's told. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest in a last attempt of sass. Kris watches his little act and rolls his eyes as he sits up and rolls himself over, hovering over the little sub. He looks down at his perfect little face and his ice-cold heart melts a tiny bit. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of Kris. But, so did most other people in the world. Kris loved everyone in the house, but only in small doses. But, truth be told...Baekhyun was his favorite. He was just mischevious enough to make Kris laugh almost daily. While everyone else was plotting ways to kill the little shit, Kris was thinking of ways to praise him. 

He leans down and ever so gently, plants his lips on Baekhyun's soft neck. The little gasps out a bit in surprise but quickly settles down, humming in content. Kris quickly works his way down, kissing and licking down the younger's bare chest and down his soft, yet defined tummy, only stopping once he gets to the waistband of Baekhyun's sweatpants. He's been doing pretty well at night as far as "accidents" go, so they've been testing him out with regular boxers, or just pants at night, no diaper or pull up. Kris quickly hooks his fingers under the elastic and jerks the pants down his slender hips, dragging them down to Baekhyun's knees in one swift motion. Normally, Kris would have taken more time, been a little more romantic. But he's lost all patience. Right now, this is the only thing standing between him and sweet, blissful sleep. Needless to say, he's anxious.

The elder quickly takes note of the lack of underwear on the little and licks his lips hungrily. He glances up, making sure Baekhyun still has his eyes closed as he wraps his hand around Baek's small pink cock. The little jumps a little at the contact but very quickly relaxes in his Daddy's grasp. He's already pretty hard, honestly. It took him all of 15 seconds to get there. As soon as Kris had rolled over he knew  _something_  was going to happen. He feels Kris's hand begin to pump him slowly and an involuntary moan tumbles from his soft lips. 

"Mmmm....Daddy, thank you..."

Kris just hums back as he continues stroking the sub. Baekhyun is by no means "big." Just genetically he's not able to be. Subs are smaller in general than doms, simply because that's the way they're born. The "biggest" sub in the house is Jongin, and to be completely honest, Soo puts him to shame. And Soo is the "smallest" out of all the doms! Subs still had... _enough,_  for sure. But nothing spectacular. 

Kris feels how hard the sub is in his hand and decides he needs to move this along. He bends his head down and completely engulfs Baekhyun's dripping little cock, immediately sucking as he cups his tight little balls in his hand. The poor thing has to shove his hand into his mouth to keep from waking up the entire house! Kris bobs his head a couple of times before pulling off and smiling at his small victory. 

"You alright, Baek? Need Daddy to stop?"

"NO! Please keep going, Daddy! Baek needs mo-ORE!"

Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, Kris had already sucked him back into his mouth, doing dances around his member with his tongue as he continues to massage his sweet little sac. Moments later he feels small hands grab onto his hair, pulling ever so slightly, Kris's cue to hurry the hell up. He starts absolutely going to town on Baekhyun's dick, sucking him like his life depended on it. Baekhyun whimpers once....twice.....

"Daddy!! Baekkie's gonna cum! Baekkie's gonna.....gonna..."

He feels the hands in his hair tighten, pulling hard as he pushes Kris's face down, pumping his hot cum down his daddy's throat. Kris waits patiently for Baek to finish before quietly swallowing his load and pulling off, making sure to lick off any remaining droplets. He gently pats the little's thigh as he finally comes up for air. Kris gets up off the bed and retrieves a couple of wet wipes and grabs Baek's paci from the table. He hadn't needed it previously, but he's sure he'll need it now. He pops the paci into his mouth, kissing his cheek before going back down to wipe the sub off. Kris had cleaned him up pretty well with his mouth, but he's sure being freshly cleaned will help him fall asleep. Kris tosses the wipes in the trash and looks down at Baekhyun. The poor thing was already beginning to drift off. 

THANK GOD!

Kris sighs in relief as he pulls back the blankets to crawl in beside his precious little. He lays down and snuggles himself close behind Baekhyun, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. FINALLY, he can get some sleep. He nuzzles his head into the back of Baekhyun's soft pink hair and hums contentedly, slowly drifting off to the sound of Baekhyun's suckling. 

"Daddy loves you, Baby boy...."

* * *

MY LOVELIES!!!!!!!!!!

OK, real talk. I have been beyond busy and I am soooooo so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. I feel like I'm disappointing you all every time I do this to you guys T.T


	25. It’s Gonna Be Rough

"Baby, I know you don't want us to leave, but it's just gonna be for a little while, ok? Just a few short weeks and then Daddies will be home, alright?"

Yixing comforts a rather distraught Jongin as pouty Baekhyun and Tao look on the pitiful sight. The poor boy had a death grip on Yixing's coat and had buried himself in the elder's chest, his tears soaking the poor dom. Jongin hated it when any of the daddies had to leave for longer than a night or two. This time it was Daddy Yixing, Luhan, Kris, and Minseok. They all had lots to do in China and have had this trip scheduled for a while now. They had a countdown on the fridge so that the subs could keep track of how close it was, but Jongin still didn't take it well. He was going to miss his Daddy Luhan sooo much!!

The other 3 Daddies were waiting awkwardly by the front door, wanting desperately to help Yixing with Jongin, but knowing that anything they did or said would just make the situation worse. They've been through this enough times by now to know how this would end. Yixing looks up toward the staircase to see a rather concerned Kyungsoo watching the whole scene unfold. Kris checks his watch and taps Yixing on the shoulder, jerking his head through the door, trying to signal it's time for them to leave. Yixing nods and makes eye contact with Soo. Kyungsoo nods his head and comes down the stairs to retrieve Jongin. He knows this is gonna be a rough month for all of them and all the doms that are staying here are anticipating a LOT of acting out from the boys. Whenever more than one dom has to leave like this it always affects them in the worst ways. Baek and Tao just tend to get a little more emotional, occasionally bickering, but Jongin really felt the effects the most. It's like he was a completely different person sometimes. 

Kyungsoo makes his way to a still-sobbing Jongin and grabs his arm, pulling him away from Yixing and into his own chest. Jongin immediately begins protesting, gripping his hand onto the back of Yixing's jacket and whining louder every time Soo pulls him from the elder. 

"Jongin...Baby...come on. Please don't do this to Daddy. Let Daddy Xing go so that he can go do what he needs to in China and then he can come back soon, ok?"

Soo and Yixing finally get him to loosen his grip and poor Jongin bursts into tears as Yixing walks toward the door. 

"Soo, we all left our numbers and you have all our info, alright?"

Soo nods his head as he rubs Jongin's head, trying to comfort the poor sub. Baekhyun and Tao have sulked off to the living room, having already said their goodbye's before Jongin. Luhan offers Soo a soft, awkward smile before closing the door and heading toward the airport. Jongdae comes down the stairs and watches Soo with Jongin for a minute. 

"Soo, do you want me to take him?" 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and offers a small smile to Jongdae. 

"I got him Dae. Thank you, though. Maybe go see if Baek and Taozi are alright though?"

Jongdae smiles back and quickly heads to the living room to look for the other two. Kyungsoo gently kisses the top of Jongin's head before placing his hand under the boy's chin and bringing his head up.

"Nini-"

Jongin sniffs a bit but looks up at his Daddy silently.

"Would you like to spend some alone time with Daddy?"

Jongin's eyes light up at Soo's words! It's been ages since Jongin has had Daddy time with Soo! He suddenly gets very bouncy and enthusiastically nods his head, causing a small laugh to tumble out of his Daddy's lips. 

"Ok, Ok, Little one. Let's go upstairs, hmm?"

Jongin quickly nods his head before pulling Soo toward the stairs, excitement completely taking over his whole body. He and Daddy were gonna have sooo much fun!  
_____________________________________________  
Jongdae was paralyzed. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Right there. In the front room. Was Tao, bent over the couch. And just who was fucking him, you may ask? None other than Sehun. And from the looks and sounds of it, he was doing pretty well. Dae literally couldn't look away. The way Sehun's monster cock opened up Tao's tight little ass had him mesmerized. The subtle "slap" of their skin hitting with each thrust had him growing harder by the second. Baekhyun was nowhere in sight, thank God. Jongdae would have jumped the poor boy right then and there, for sure. Dae's sure as soon as Baek saw what was about to go down on the couch he split for his bedroom. 

Sehun lands a particularly hard thrust to Tao's prostate and the poor sub almost cums right then, if it weren't for Sehun's hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Jongdae doesn't know when or HOW it got there, but his hand is somehow palming his cock. He bites his lip to keep from groaning as he watches Taozi get a proper pounding. His soft ass bouncing with each thrust, making Jongdae's mouth water at the thought of filling him up with his own seed. They all knew Tao couldn't have babies, but the thought of pumping him full of cum still made him want to shoot it immediately. Jongdae unbuttons his jeans and closes his eyes as he feels his cock straining to get out. Sehun still had Tao bent over, but now the sub's face was buried in the cushions as Sehun was having his way with that tight, soft, supple ass. God, the things Jongdae wanted to do to that ass. He grabs his zipper and pulls down quickly, trying to free his member as soon as possible, when suddenly, he makes eye contact with Sehun. 

Jongdae can feel his heart in his throat. He had no intentions of Sehun or Tao, or ANYONE, to ever know about this moment, but here he was. Cock out. Eyes staring straight at Sehun's as the younger hammers himself into Tao's sweet hole. Tao was still facing toward the back of the couch and had no idea he had been being spied upon. Sehun puts his finger to his lips, signaling Dae to stay quiet. Jongdae picks up on the hint and nods slowly as he continues to stroke his cock, now almost fully erect and beginning to leak all over his hand. Sehun smirks at the sight and reaches around and under Tao, gripping his cock and pumping it a few times. 

"Mmmm...Daddy, please give me more! I'm getting so close already!"

Jongdae has to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning and blowing it (literally and figuratively). Sehun glances over and absolutely enjoys the state that Jongdae is in. He knows the elder is close already, having known him for the last 6 years he knows a LOT about all of the guys. He keeps eye contact with Jongdae and suddenly, Sehun reaches down and grabs Tao's hair, pulling him up.

"Tao, open your eyes."

Tao complies quickly. opening his eyes and looking up toward the ceiling. 

"Look toward the hallway. NOW."

Tao turns his head slowly, expecting to see an empty hallway. What he is greeted with, instead, is an extremely turned on Daddy Dae, very close to blowing his load all over the living room floor. Tao's excitement gets the best of him and he cums almost instantly, ropes of semen covering the cushion below him as his sweet ass tightens up around Sehun's cock, causing him to reach his peak at the same time, something rare for Sehun. The dom grabs Tao's hips and roughly pulls him closer, making sure to bury his cock as deep as he possibly could, absolutely filling Tao to the brim with his seed. Just as Dae is about to release all over his fist, Sehun shoots his gaze that way. 

"Stop, Jongdae! Taozi, go be a good boy for Daddy Dae, hmmm?"

Tao nods his head slowly and crawls down from the couch. He gets on all fours and continues crawling toward Jongdae, doing nothing to help his current situation. Tao reaches his Daddy's throbbing cock and sits up on his knees like the good little boy that he is and swiftly engulfs his cock, sliding it down his throat with ease. Jongdae throws his head back as he feels his thick cock get squeezed by the walls of the feline-eyed boy's throat. He isn't going to last much longer. 

"Taozi, Daddy needs you to swallow like a good little boy, Ok?"

Tao hums his agreement, and that's the last straw for Jongdae's self-control. He wraps his hands around the back of the sub's head and releases his hot cum straight down his welcoming throat. Tao swallows around his daddy's pulsating cock, earning a hiss from the dom as he pulls Tao off his cock. Jongdae opens his eyes and glances down, catching a glimpse of Tao's pink tongue coming out to lick his lips. 

"Good boy, Taozi. You sucked Daddy Dae so well. But look! You've made a big mess all over the floor little one. Better clean that up..."

Tao turns to look behind him at Daddy Sehun as he speaks to the sub. Tao looks down at the floor below him and sure enough, there's cum everywhere. He couldn't keep it in while he was sucking on Jongdae's cock. He feels his face get warm and his eyes water in embarrassment. 

"Daddy, do I haaaave to clean it up?"

"Absolutely, little one. After I promise you'll get a nice bath and we'll take a nap. Mmmkay?"

Tao hangs his head

"Yes, Daddy."

He sticks his tongue out and leans down over the puddle of cum that was once under him, and licks the spot completely clean. Sehun walks over to him and pats his head sweetly.

"Good job, baby. Now, let's go take that bath, yes?"

Taozi nods his head enthusiastically as Sehun leads him up the stairs to go enjoy a nice warm bath. Jongdae grins at the energy Tao still seems to have as he tucks himself back into his pants and zips up.

"You're all a disgrace to this family and if I ever walk in on anything CLOSE to that again, I'm kicking you all out of this damn house. Do you hear me, Jongdae?"

"Oops...sorry Soo..."

*Cries and hugs you all*  
_____________________________________________

Real talk, it's not been a very good 3-4 months. I've been sick a lot and working a lot, and I battled some depression, which made me want to not do ANYTHING, including writing. I would grab my laptop and immediately put it back because I just didn't have the energy or the will to do it. But trust me, I really have missed it! I've been feeling much better and I think things are really looking up right now :) I'm going to be attempting to update a couple of other fics this month, but it might not happen. We'll just have to see. I'm trying this new thing called "Taking care of myself first." I'm new to the concept, so we'll see!

I know you waited a super duper long time for this chapter and I feel like I just couldn't make it as great as it really needed to be to make up for being MIA for so long. If I still have any subscribers, just know I still love you guys and I'm really trying over here. 

LEAVE ME THINGS TO READ. IT'S BEEN SO LONG T.T

(also, I didn't proofread this, so if it's super bad or if there are mistakes, please tell me)

~Lis


End file.
